Yellow Rose
by Authors03
Summary: "Bebaskan aku maka aku akan bersamamu." / "Tapi aku tak mau bersamamu." / Hah!" / "Harusnya kau merasa beruntung akan kehadiran diriku, dasar manusia" / "Bodo!" / Kebersamaan tercipta, entahlah siapa yang harus disalahkan tapi bisakah Naruto membuat gadis bernama Hinata itu menghilang dari pandangannya atau dia malah tak mau melepaskannya...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Yellow Rose

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

" _Namaku Hyuuga Hinata~_ "

"Siapa kau?" badan tegap itu berputar, matanya tak kunjung lepas dari sebutir cahaya kuning yang terus melayang mengelilinginya.

" _Aku bisa menunaikan semua permintaamu, jika kau membebaskanku_ ~" suara kembali memenuhi ruang serba putih di mana lelaki tadi berada.

"Tapi ada harga yang harus kau bayar~" mata biru itu terus menelusuri cahaya kuning tadi hingga menghilang di balik kelopak mawar kuning.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia menghampiri dan berlutut di sekumpulan mawar kuning di depannya. Meski ia lumayan tak perduli apa ini, ia cukup penasaran pada apa yang tengah terjadi.

Kedua tangannya membungkus longgar kelopak bunga, tempat cahaya tadi menghilang sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Jika aku ingin bersamamu, aku harus meminta dengan cara yang benar..." bibirnya mulai merapal apa yang ada di kepala meski ia hampir tak menyadari dari mana kata-kata itu datang.

"Jika aku bersamamu, kau bisa membuat permintaanku menjadi kenyataan..." perlahan ia melonggarkan bungkusan tangan karena kelopak bunga di antara tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya.

Cahaya itu semakin melebar meski tak berhasil menyilaukan mata.

"Kaulah sang Hyuuga Hinata..."

 **Srriingggg**

.

.

.

"Hmpph.." tubuh di balik selimut tebal itu menggeliat. Senyum menghiasi bibir, meski ia masih di alam bawah sadar.

Sungguh mimpi yang indah.

Senyum melebar ketika badan itu berbalik ke samping.

"Selamat pagi, Naru!!!"

Deg!

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar saat suara bahagia tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

DEG!

Dengan segera ia mendudukan dirinya yang langsung tersadar seratus persen.

"Selamat pagi!" tapi ia malah membeku saat menatap seorang gadis cantik yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di pinggir ranjangnya.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN ITU BUKAN MIMPI?!!"

Flashback

"Akulah sang Hyuuga Hinata..." mata Naruto berkedip sekali dan apa yang ia lihat bukan lagi cahaya melainkan seorang gadis dengan dress polos berwarna kuning.

"Jika kau bersamaku, aku bisa membuat permintaanmu menjadi kenyataan." mata Naruto berkedip beberapa kali sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Dari mana munculnya gadis ini?

Kau tak akan bilang dia muncul dari bunga mawar tadi ataupun tunggu.

Apa ia tengah bermimpi?

Tak mungkin.

Senyum secerah mataharinya...

Dia terlihat begitu nyata.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi berlutut dan mengamati gadis di hadapannya dari atas hingga bawah.

Tetap saja,

Bagaimana mungkin?

Kalaupun mungkin, mengapa ia harus perduli?

"Ka"

"Terima kasih karena telah membebaskanku!" sela gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata, bahagia.

"Ka"

"Sebagai imbalan, katakan apapun yang kau mau. Dengan senang hati aku akan menunaikannya." selanya lagi, masih dengan aura bahagia.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto. apa gadis ini kira mereka tengah syuting film fantasy? tak mungkin dia keluar dari bunga mawar tadi.

"Tentu saja bisa..." Hinata menjawab dengan santai. "Aku sudah terkurung sangat lama di sini. Aku sangat bahagia karena ada orang yang mau membebaskanku." tambahnya, membuat Naruto menatap sekumpulan mawar kuning miliknya.

Ini adalah kebun bunga di rumah kaca kecil di belakang rumahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada di sini?

"Kau bilang kau mau menunaikan semua permintaanku?" Naruto bertanya dan Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus membuat perjanjian denganku. Ka" penjelasan Hinata tersela karena Naruto langsung meraih telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kebetulan aku sedang mencari pembantu, kau bisa mulai bekerja har"

"Kau tak boleh berhubungan dengan gadis manapun dan tetap bersamaku." gerak salaman Naruto terhenti.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Itu harga yang harus kau bayar."

Flashback end..

"Mengapa kau masih disini?!" tanya Naruto terkejut dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sini? Berani sekali dia masih di sini setelah menipunya.

"Aku tak menipumu. Kau saja yang tak sabaran." jawab Hinata bahagia.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!" marah Naruto. "Kau menjebakku! Jika saja aku tahu begitu. Aku tak akan mau menyetujuinya!" dia cantik sih cantik. Rambut indigo sepinggang, poni rata. Dia tak tinggi bahkan terkesan pendek tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat imut. Mata lavender dengan bulu mata lentik. hidung mancung, bibir mungil. Dia juga putih dan terlihat muda seperti gadis pada usia 18an.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menganggapnya begitu." Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku hanya bisa keluar saat ada alasan yang menahanku di dunia ini dan kaulah alasannya." jelasnya bahagia. Itu sebab mengapa ia tak bisa melepaskan lelaki ini begitu saja.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau memanfaatkanku?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Mengapa aku?!" tanyanya masih terkejut. "Dari sekian banyaknya manusia. Mengapa aku?" ia sungguh tak bisa menerima hal ini! Ia harus bersama gadis ini dan tak boleh berhubungan dengan gadis manapun sedangkan ia ...

"Hmm.. Jujur saja, aku jadi penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkan bunga itu?" Hinata bertanya, membuat Naruto berpikir keras.

"Ak"

"Tapi abaikan itu. Naru, kau sudah terlambat ke sekolah." Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraan, membuat sang pemilik nama melirik ke arah jam kecil di atas meja di samping ranjang.

08.23

"Aaaahh!! Kau benar!"

Tik

Bussss

Naruto menelan mentah-mentah rasa terkejutnya ketika ia sudah tiba di lapangan sekolah dalam keadaan rapi dengan seragam saat Hinata menjentikkan jarinya.

BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN?!

Otaknya berpikir keras. ia benar benar **TERKEJUT** sekarang.

Jadi, maksud dia keluar dari bunga mawar itu bukan candaan?

Ma-maksudnya, dia bukan fans yang menyiapkan ilusi itu untuk memberi kejutan atau segala macam?

Seperti yang Naruto bilang. Ia menerima gadis ini semalam tanpa berpikir dua kali karena ia memang sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan kebetulan gadis ini menawarkan dengan mengatakan akan menunaikan semua permintaannya. Begitulah tapi ternyata...?

Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya kemarin sungguh bukan sekedar omong kosong?

"Aku tak berbohong. Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku?" Hinata bertanya dengan cengiran. Raut wajah terkejut lelaki ini sungguh terlihat lucu.

Naruto masih membeku, masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?

"Tunggu. Tapi kau tahu aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Mengapa kau masih tak percaya padaku?" Hinata tiba-tiba teringat akan fakta penting itu.

"Karena itu pasti tertulis jelas di wajahku." jawab Naruto sesuai isi otaknya. Jujur saja ia tak perduli pada siapa dan apa gadis ini karena yang ia butuh hanya pembantu untuk mengurusi rumah dan keperluannya dan tentu saja cantik ehem, tapi gadis ini?

Seenak jidat muncul dengan membuat kesepakatan sepihak dan merugikan.

"Naru, sebenarnya aku mulai kesal karena kau terus menyalahkanku padahal kau sendiri yang tak mau mendengarkanku sampai selesai." ucap Hinata tak suka tapi dua detik kemudian.

Senyum kembali menghiasi bibir peachnya. Ayolah, ia tak bisa marah terlalu lama karena ia memang sudah diciptakan untuk selalu bahagia. Hehe

"Umm.. Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat lain dan berbicara?" Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia khawatir kalau akan ada yang melihatnya bersama gadis ini.

"Baiklah."

Tik

Dan di sinilah mereka kini.

Terduduk bersebelahan di ayunan di taman.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Naruto menggeleng kepalanya setelah mengamati sekelilingnya yang seratus persen adalah taman bukan ilusi semata.

"Ta-tapi abaikan itu." ia menggeleng kasar saat melihat Hinata mulai bermain dengan ayunan itu dalam kecepatan rendah.

"Mengapa harus aku?" Naruto masuk pada topik.

"Hmm, yah kau tahu...? Semua orang langsung mengusirku saat mareka melihatku karena mereka takut. Mungkin karena kau sedikit bodoh dan tak saba"

"Kau menyebutku bodoh?!" sela Naruto tak terima. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Aku sudah membantumu!" tambahnya tak suka. Asal tahu saja, ia mendapat juara umum di sekolah. Ia pandai, itu maksudnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Masalah selesai." Naruto terdiam saat Hinata lagi-lagi memamerkan cengiran bahagia tanpa dosanya.

"Kau bilang kau mau menuruti semua permintaanku kan?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau jauh-jauh dariku. Kau tahu? aku sudah punya pacar." mungkin apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto katakan adalah. Ia tak mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis gila pembaca pikiran yang terlihat sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tak gila dan aku tak berbahaya." mata Hinata menyipit tak suka. Sampai kapan manusia ini akan terus menghinanya? Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

 **Jedaarrrr**

 **Jedaaarrrr**

Langit tiba-tiba mengelap saat Naruto mendonggak ke atas. Mengapa tiba-tiba ada petir?

Tidak tidak!

Kau takkan bilang kalau...

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu seperti debu kalau kau mengusirku lagi."

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

hmmhmmhnmmhmmhmm

sebenarnya karakter Naruto di sini _bodo amat_ tapi kayaknya kurang ya

hmm.. maaf, kurang bisa hehe..

dan seperti yang kalian lihat. satu chap ini hanya 1500 word(dan nextnya akam begitu, mungkin). ini pertama kalinya author nulis word sesedikit itu(dengan suatu alasan)

nah, karena ini pertama kalinya, entahlah gimana cara bilangnya tapi rasanya cerita nya jadi gak bagus dengan word sesingkat itu. banyak yang berubah.

intinya enjoy aja.

silahkan tinggalkan review

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Yellow Rose

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Dilarang membaca pikiran tanpa izin!"

Tap!

"Dilarang memintaku untuk pergi!"

Tap!

"Dilarang marah-marah!" Naruto merebut kasar selembar kertas di atas meja di depan Hinata dan mengisinya dengan tulisan dari pena di tangannya.

"Dilarang dekat dengan gadis lain!" Hinata kembali melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Dilarang keluar dari rumah tanpa izinku dan dilarang pergi ke sekolahku!"

"Mengapa?" Hinata bertanya. Mengapa ia tak boleh keluar tanpa izin? Emang dia pikir dia siapa memerintahnya begitu.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Iyain saja." pinta Naruto malas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku hanya akan pergi dengan izinmu." jawab Hinata dengan cengiran tapi

Hinata menatap aneh Naruto yang terus menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa. Apa yang tengah dia pikirkan?

"Bodoh! Woi! Dasar! Menyebalkan! Gadis mengerikan! Penipu! Gila!" Naruto tersenyum saat batinnya bisa mengumpat dengan tenang. Ternyata dia tak mengingkari janjinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran tapi Naruto malah mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah jam makan siang. Mari pergi makan." ajak Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

"Kyaaaaahhh!!! Mari!"

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.21, dimana sekolah elit, Sma Konoha mulai diisi oleh manusia-manusia berseragam.

Di cafetaria, tepatnya di salah satu bangku dengan dua penghuni lelaki.

"Tumben sekali kau mengerjakan prmu di sekolah?" lelaki bersurai perak itu bertanya dengan datar pada sang teman yang terlihat sangat santai mengerjakan pr di depannya.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak semalam, Toneri. Sesuatu yang sangat tak disangka terjadi." lelaki yang adalah Naruto menjawab tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari buku. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk terkejut akan hal itu lagi. Jujurnya, ia bahkan tak perduli lagi.

Tatapan datar entah dengan artian apa, diberikan oleh lelaki yang diketahui bernama Toneri. "Kurasa begitu."

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain pada jam yang sama.

"Masih kurang..." gadis cantik di dalam ruang tamu itu berpikir keras.

"Dia harus menginginkan keberadaanku agar semua kekuatanku kembali seperti sedia kala." semakin kuat alasan untuk dirinya tinggal di dunia ini, maka semakin sedikit kemungkinan ia akan terkurung lagi.

.

.

.

13.21

Ceklik

"Welcome, Naru!" senyuman menyambut hangat kepulangan sang pemilik rumah yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk.

"Apa kau sudah memasak?" Hinata terdiam pada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Uhmmm..." gumannya ragu sebelum kembali memamerkan cengiran. "Kau tahu, karena aku sudah terkurung sangat lama. Kekuatanku meninggalkan tubuhku. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengembalikan semua kekuatan itu." jelas Hinata seolah memberi kode bahwa ia belum memasak, tepatnya tak bisa.

"Kau tak bisa masak?" tanya Naruto. Ia tak perduli dengan apa alasan Hinata. Yang ia mau hanya makan siang di atas meja makan. Itukan gunanya pembantu?

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya ampun.." ngeluh Naruto. "Ternyata kau sungguh pembantu yang tak berguna." tambahnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Setidaknya dia harus berguna untuk mengurus rumah tapi dia bahkan tak bisa memasak. Sekarang Naruto mengerti mengapa Hinata tak mengunakan kekuatannya semalam. Dia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku bukan pembantu." jawab Hinata cemberut. Kemarin, karena ceroboh. ia mengunakan semua kekuatannya sekaligus untuk berpindah kedua tempat yang berbeda dan sekarang, ia tak bisa lagi menggunakannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

Priaaangg!

"Kyaaahhh!" Hinata memekik kaget karena piring kaca meleset dari tangannya dan berakhir mengenaskan di lantai.

"Makanya! Kalau tak bisa itu jangan sok! Pegang piring saja kau tak becus!!!" omel Naruto sambil mengaduk sup jangung buatannya di panci.

Ia mengambil sebotol bumbu merica kecil dan membumbui supnya tapi tutup merica itu malah lepas hingga menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam sup.

"Makanya, kalau masak itu fokus. Jangan sok kalau tak bisa masak." Hinata balas mengejek dengan seringai sebelum digantikan oleh cengiran lucu. Semakin lama, lelaki ini sangat menjengkelkan. Sok hehat, sok terbaik, sok benar, sok bisa meski dia memang bisa, benar dan hebat. Hehe

"Hei! Kau kira selama ini siapa yang masak untukku?!" timpal Naruto marah setelah mematikan api kompor yang memasak sup jagungnya.

Sudah Hinata duga. Orang ini paling tak suka dibilang 'tidak bisa'. Dasar! Mentang-mentang saja dia bisa, tapi itu tak berarti dia boleh meremehkan Hinata.

"Pem.ban.tu.mu!" jawab Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Kau'kan pembantuku. Pembantu paling tak berguna dari semua manusia di dunia ini." Naruto membalas.

"Setidaknya aku masih lebih berguna darimu! Dasar jahat! Sok hebat padahal tak guna! Aku heran mengapa ada manusia sepertimu!" cercah Hinata, meski semua yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat diragukan untuk situasinya kini.

"Aku tak guna? Mengapa kau tak bercermin dan katakan pada dirimu sendiri?" timpal Naruto. "Katanya hebat bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan tapi malah tepar tanpa sempat melakukan apapun!" Hinata terbungkam. Lelaki ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Seharusnya kau tak bersikap kasar seperti itu pada seorang gadis." Hinata memelas karena terpojok. Seandainya saja kekuatannya ada, ia tak akan terlihat sangat tak berguna seperti ini.

 _"Bodo!"_

"Ka"

 **Ting** **Tong**...

Acara debat itu dijeda oleh suara bel rumah.

"Sebaiknya kau keluarkan semua merica dari dalam sini saat aku kembali lagi." perintah Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi, menjauh dari dapur dan menuju pintu rumah.

"Ta-tap" Hinata terdiam saat Naruto mengabaikannya dan menghilang di belokan.

Jujur, memisahkan merica dari dalam sup ini mudah tapi itu artinya ia harus menipiskan cadangan kekuatannya. Memang kekuatan yang digunakan tak sebanyak berpindah tempat tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa lagi memboros kekuatan apalagi hanya untuk sepanci sup ini.

.

.

.

Ceklik.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat siapa sang pemencet bel setelah membuka pintu masuk.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut pink sebahu. Perlukah ia jelaskan kalau gadis ini adalah gadis yang ia sukai di dalam kelasnya?

"Hai Naru." sapa sang tamu dengan senyuman.

"Hai Sakura." dan Naruto pun membalas tersenyum.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

oh, author lupa bilang ya.. hmm

kalau misal kalian bertanya soal judul. jawabannya

Yellow : kuning : bahagia : sebenarnya nama pemeran, author buat "Happy" hehe tapi karena disini, ya pasti Hinata dong. ngahahaha

Karakternya : selalu bahagia hmm. kayaknya tak begitu ya *lirik keatas* hmm.. kayaknya iya

Rose : mawar : Hinata keluar dari mawar dan hmmm.. sebenarnya tak ada alasan yg penting sih, mungkin.

sebenarnya Hinata sensor sensor sensor makanya author buat bunga.. hehe

Dan soal lakinya. hmmm *emot berpikir*

apa ya yang harus dikatakan *emot berpikir*

ya begitulah, abaikan.

Soal Hinata :

 **SPOILER!!!!**

sebenarnya dia benar2 hanya anggap saja memanfaatkan Naruto karena dia sudah~gak jadi spoiler deh.

 **skip**

Hinata punya kekuatan, anggap saja itu alasan mengapa Naruto kepo padanya(di chap pertama, di rumah kaca) secara teknis, Naruto kan orang yang _bodo amat_ ya begitulah alasan mengapa dia bisa terhipnotis dengan mudah dan kalau kalian tanya mengapa berhasil pada Naruto dan tidak pada manusia2 sebelumnya

yup, akan terjawab nanti.

hmm *emot pikir*

ada yang ketinggalan kah?

kayaknya tidak

baiklah.

sekian untuk hari ini.

semoga suka dan tinggalkan review jika berkenan.

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Hmm??" hidung mancung itu mengendus-endus seolah menemukan sesuatu. Rasanya seperti bau cinta atau mungkin...

Matanya menelurusi dan berhenti pada sebotol merica di tangannya.

"Huh! Dia membuatku menggunakan kekuatanku." dengus Hinata tak suka.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar saja. Aku harus mencari udara segar."

.

.

.

"Kau... tak melupakan tugas kelompok kita'kan?" sang tamu berusaha menyadarkan sang pemilik rumah yang terlihat membeku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan masuk." Naruto menggeser sedikit badannya, membiarkan sang tamu lewat. Tapi tunggu. Mengapa ia seolah melupakan sesuatu?

Hinata!

.

.

"Aahh duduk saja disini, Sakura. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu." ia segera berlari menuju dapur setelah mempersilahkan sang tamu yang juga temannya untuk duduk.

.

.

Tapi setibanya di dapur, Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata melainkan selembar kertas kecil tertempel di botol merica miliknya.

" _Aku pergi keluar sebentar_." begitulah isi kertas itu tapi

"Astaga. Selain tak berguna, tulisannya pun seperti cacing kepanasan." komentar Naruto pada tulisan jelek Hinata tapi untunglah dia pergi disaat yang tepat tapi tunggu? Dia keluar dari mana kalau bukan dari pintu depan? Pintu belakang? Entahlah, Naruto tak perduli.

.

.

.

"Wooooww!!! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak disini." sandal jepit kebesaran sebagai alas kaki kecil itu terus melompat-lompat kecil.

"Hik.. Aku bahagia sekali!!" dress kuning di badannya turut berputar saat sang empu melalukan gerakan memutar.

Kedua sisi jalan dan jalanan yang ramai. Ruko-ruko pun ramai. Banyaknya toko makanan, entah mengapa membuat Hinata merasa lapar.

"Aku perlu uang." gumannya setelah berhenti melangkah. Ia perlu uang tapi kini kekuatannya terlalu terbatas untuk bisa memunculkan setumpuk uang.

"Hmm???" Hinata berpikir keras. Apa ia harus meminta pada Naruto?

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kala"

"Naruto! Naruto!" ucapan Naruto terjeda karena suara bahagia tak asing berputar di kepalanya.

Hah?

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang terlihat melirik ke sana-sini seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Aku menghubungimu melalui benakku. Itu tak terlalu banyak menguras kekuatanku, kau tahu." percaya atau tidak, Naruto tak perduli tapi yang ia perduli adalah, mengapa Hinata mengganggunya lagi?

"Naru, aku perlu uang untuk membeli makanan." Hinata berucap dengan lantang.

"Minta saja sama mereka yang jual dengan wajah manis dan suara memelas." Naruto membatin dengan sedikit niat mengerjai. Dia kira Naruto bapaknya? Seenaknya datang dan meminta uang.

"Begitukah cara manusia membeli makanan?" tanya Hinata aneh. Ia tak pernah melakukannya karena bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan mudah, jadi ia tak tahu hal itu.

Dengan sangat tak perdulinya, Naruto menjawab "iya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu bye-bye." merasa tak ada lagi suara Hinata, Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang sesuatu tadi?" tanya Naruto tersadar kalau Sakura tengah menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau memberiku makanan?" suara super manis dengan tatapan bak kucing kelaparan Hinata berikan untuk gadis di balik meja kasir.

.

.

.

Tanpa ia sadari, benaknya yang masih terhubung dengan benak Naruto membuat Naruto mendengar semua yang dia katakan.

"Pergi kau! Dasar gila!"

"Auch! Sakit manusia!"

"Bwuahahaha!!!" detik itu juga tawa Naruto pecah, membuat Sakura yang terkejut, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sakura terkejut, membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Ssssttt!" Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sakura pertanda untuk tak bersuara. Akan gawat urusannya jika Hinata tahu dirinya sedang bersama seorang gadis tapi mengira dari dia yang bahkan tak sadar pada tawa Naruto. Apakah ini juga berhubungan dengan kekuatan yang katanya menipis itu?

.

.

.

"Naruto!!!! Apa kau mengerjaiku?!!" tanya Hinata setelah berdiri dari posisi tersungkur. Sungguhkah manusia itu mengerjainya? Tega sekali. Sungguh tak berhati!

.

.

.

"Kau saja yang bodoh. Mana ada yang gratis di dunia ini dan kau malah meminta?"

"Kurasa kita ha" ucapan Sakura terjeda saat ia sadar Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kau lelaki kurang ajar! Aku akan pulang sekarang dan membunuhmu!" Hinata berjalan dengan kilat menyurusi trotoar. Ia akan memberi lelaki itu pelajaran tapi

Tek

Bruk!

"Aawww!!! Sakit!!" desis Hinata sakit ketika kakinya terkilir saat hendak menuruni trotoar.

.

.

.

"Ppfft. Kau sungguh tak berguna. Jalanpun kau bisa jatuh?!" seringai menggantikan senyum Naruto yang hendak melebar. Membayangkan saja sudah terasa lucu apalagi melihatnya langsung.

"Maaf, sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Sakura meraih tas kecilnya dan melangkah pergi, membuat Naruto yang tersadar dari urusan sendiri, mengejar.

"Hei hei. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau aneh sekali. Kau melamun dan tersenyum sendiri dan kau masih bertanya **"aku mau kemana**?" Sakura bertanya balik setelah menepis tangan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang tak fokus tadi. Film yang aku tonton tiba-tiba melintasi otakku." Naruto tak tahu ini kebohongan atau tidak tapi ia bersumpah, ia sungguh tenggelam pada pikirannya tadi karena Hinata.

"Tapi tetap saja kau sangat ane"

"Aah.. Menurutmu bagaimana jika kita kerjakan tugas kita nanti saja? Uhm.. Nanti malam di cafe? Aku akan menjemputmu." sela Naruto. Anggap saja ini ajakan kencan dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas. Uhuk

Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyum karena raut wajah gugup Naruto yang terlihat lucu.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita kerjakan di cafe agar kau bisa fokus."

.

.

.

20.11

"Kau sangat tampan." lelaki itu tersenyum narsis di depan cermin. Badannya telah rapi dengan kemeja dan celana jeans, sudah siap untuk pergi keluar.

.

.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia membuka pintu masuk masuk.

"Kau darimana? Baru pulang sekarang?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di balik pintu rumah.

"Huaaaaaaa!!!" bukan jawaban tapi tangisan Naruto terima.

"Huaaaaa!!! Aku benci kau! Huaaa!!!" tangis Hinata semakin nyaring ketika kesialan demi kesialan yang ia lewati tadi kembali melintasi pikirkannya.

"Aku dianggap gila, diusir, sandalku putus, aku jalan kaki kesini tanpa alas kaki, aku tersesat, aku dibully anak kecil! Huaaaaa!!! Seseorang tak sengaja menyiram-nyiramku dengan air, aku huaaaaa!!! Dan aku dikejar binatang. Huaaaaaa!!" jelas Hinata panjang lebar dan yah, sepertinya itu cukup untuk menjelaskan kondisinya yang buruk. Pakaian basah dan kotor, lutut tergores bahkan sedikit berdarah. wajah dan rambut yang kacau.

Bukan ingin merendah tapi Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar tak berguna di dunia ini tanpa kekuatan.

"Yah, kau sungguh jin tak berguna yang malang." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Ditambah manusia menyebalkan seperti dirimu. Hidupku sungguh sial. Huaaaa!!"

"Mengapa kau tak kembali saja ketempatmu kalau kau tak suka disini?" tanya Naruto basa-basi dan sejujurnya berharap.

"Aku tak mau! Terkurung itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada hidup denganmu!" jawab Hinata apa adanya meski ia mulai bertekad untuk mencari pengganti lelaki ini. Setidaknya manusia yang sedikit lebih berhati.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkanmu. Bye." Naruto melangkah melewati Hinata begitu saja. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Sakura.

"Kau memang kejam! Bukannya merawatku, kau malah mau pergi entah kemana!" pekik Hinata tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari punggung Naruto.

"Iya." jawab Naruto singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Naruto!!! Kembali sekarang! Kau tak boleh keluar malam-malam! Itu bukan kelakuan seorang siswa!" pekik Hinata tapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan acungan jempol dari balik kaca mobil depan.

"Naruto!!! Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkanku!" mengabaikan Hinata, mobil merah itu mulai keluar dari area rumah.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!!"

.

.

Naruto mengehentikan mobilnya yang belum sempat berbelok.

Ia membuka membuka atap mobil sebelum membalikkan badan untuk menatap Hinata.

"Darimana kau tahu margaku?" Naruto menguatkan suaranya agar bisa didengar Hinata.

"Hah?" senyum menghiasi bibir Hinata. Apa dia perduli sekarang? Jujur, Hinata tahu nama itu setelah mengobrak-abrik laci di kamar Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku'kan hebat. Hehe" jawab Hinata bahagia setelah berlari menghampiri belakangan mobil Naruto dan tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Fix, kau benar-benar tak berguna yang bahkan tak pandai membaca. Namikaze Minato adalah ayahku dan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." senyum Hinata memudar.

Sungguh? Sejujurnya Hinata tak begitu memperhatikan karena malas membaca. !!!

Aarrgg!! Mengapa ia begini ceroboh dan mempermalukan diri sendiri?!!

"Aa.. Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Hinata mengelak. Ia bisa membaca, ia bersumpah! Ia tak sebodoh itu. Tolong percayalah.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku malas bicara pada gadis bodoh." Hinata masih tak bersuara saat Naruto membalikkan badan dan melaju pergi setelah mengatakan.

"Sudah bodoh, tak berguna. nyusahin, gila, sok hebat, pendek lagi. Dasar gak guna."

Brrrummmm

"Nngghhh..!!" alis Hinata berkerut, kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik turun.

"Kasar sekali." gumannya tak suka dan sakit.

"Tunggu saja kau, Uzumaki Naruto!!!" Hinata memekik marah sambil menujuk jalan di mana Naruto lewat.

"Aku pastikan akan menggilingmu sampai halus saat aku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali!!!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

semoga suka.

maaf kalau gak bagus

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah gila?! Ini sudah larut malam kenapa dia masih belum pulang?!" Hinata mengeram mengingat perlakuan jahat Naruto padanya.

Tak habis ia mondar-mandir di balik pintu masuk setelah membersihkan badan tapi lelaki itu masih juga belum pulang.

"Lebih baik kuhubungi saja."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Sakura duduk di depan Naruto memberikan senyum hangat pada pelayan yang mengantar dua gelas minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Saku"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! INI SUDAH LARUT MALAM!" Naruto disentakan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala.

"Aku toilet sebentar, Sakura." Senyum yang ia berikan memudar di kala tiba di toilet.

"Jangan mengangguku, bodoh! Aku sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk apa?! Ini sudah larut." tanpa melihat ke arah jam tangan di tangan kiri, Naruto sangat-sangat yakin kalau sekarang BAHKAN BELUM PUKUL 9 MALAM.

"Aku baru saja tiba dan duduk untuk waktu dua menit Hinata. Kau bukan ibuku jadi jangan mengaturku!" Naruto tak bisa menahan amarah, gadis ini sungguh mengusik ketenangannya.

"Tetap saja ini sudah malam. Pulang sekarang juga atau aku akan terus menganggumu!" Naruto menelan kembali kata-kata yang tak sempat keluar. Baru saja kenal tapi gadis ini sudah berhasil membuatnya sangat terusik.

"Iyain saja." Jawabnya tak acuh sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk.

.

.

"Sabar Naruto. Sabar." Naruto merasakan darahnya naik hingga ke atas kepala. Matanya terpejam mencoba untuk menghilangkan suara gila yang terus memggongong seperti anjing gila tapi suara itu tidak kunjung hilang. 15 menit dan gadis itu sungguh membuatnya gila.

.

.

"Pulang sekarang juga atau aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang juga!" pekik Hinata frustasi. Sudah 15 menit ia mengomel tanpa henti tapi Naruto sangat keras kepala.

"Pulang Naruto!" tenaga terakhir untuk memekik ia gunakan hingga membuatnya bernafas kasar. Siswa seperti apa yang berada di luar rumah malam-malam? Meski begitu yang Hinata katakan tapi sebenarnya ia hanya tidak mau sendiri di rumah besar ini.

.

.

Braack!

Sakura tersentak kaget di saat Naruto yang diam sedari tadi tiba-tiba memukul meja.

"Naru"

"Sakura, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya kasar sebelum melangkah pergi. Kekesalan sungguh sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi sampai ia tidak menjelaskan apapun ke Sakura.

"Dan kau." Innernya melanjutkan, ia sangat-sangat geram saat ini dengan suara manis yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "Kau ingin aku pulang? Oke tunggu aku pulang."

.

.

Hinata membeku, membisu. Kepalanya mencoba mencerna.

"Dia terdengar seperti akan mematahkan tulangku." gumannya takut.

.

.

.

Braaack!

"HYUUGA HINATA!" badan sang pemilik nama seketika bergetar hebat. Padahal ia tengah mencoba berakting tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu tapi suara itu sangat menakutkan sampai mengetarkan tulang-tulangnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap pada akting.

Braaack

Hinata kembali tersentak karena pintu kembali terhempas tertutup dengan kuat.

Naruto menoleh ke atas sofa tak jauh di samping. Setelah mengongong seperti anjing gila beraninya dia tidur dengan sangat tak berdosa?

"Bangun kau!" Naruto menghampiri. "Kau suruh aku pulang kan?! Bangun kau Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata masih tidak membuka mata meski Naruto terus menendang sofa panjang tempat dia tidur terlentang seperti seorang putri tidur.

"Aku tahu kamu pura-pura tidur!" kau bisa lihat itu dari kerutan di wajahnya. Dia sengaja tidak mau membuka mata.

"Hinata!"

"nggg" Hinata membalikkan badan ke samping tapi Naruto terlebih dulu mencekal kedua tangannya di kedua sisi.

"Jangan kau berani memungunggiku." Mata Hinata terbuka bukan karena kata-kata yang penuh penekanan tapi ia merasakan hembusan nafas di wajah.

Deg!

Ia tersentak karena melihat wajah Naruto dalam jarak satu jengkal. Terpesona seketika tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam pada pemikirannya.

"Kau..." Naruto mengeram di saat Hinata melanjutkan akting tidur.

"Kyaaaah! Lepaskan!" Hinata menjerit karena Naruto mengendongnya ala karung beras di pundak.

"Kau mau tidur hah?! Sini kuantar ke tempatmu." melangkah pergi ke dapur dan berakhir di halaman belakang rumah, tepatnya di dalam rumah kaca tempat di mana ia bertemu Hinata.

"Lepas!"

Tap

Kaki ayam Hinata menginjak tanah yang dilapisi oleh batu bata.

"Kau tidur di sini." Hinata menolak. Tentu saja ia menolak. Dengan keadaannya sekarang ia tidak bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi kecil dan menjadikan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya menjadi tilam balut yang nyaman.

"Naruto. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengusirku?" Hinata memelas dengan wajah tak berdosa. Wajah yang mengatakan 'apa salahku?'

"Oh kau sama sekali tidak salah, Hyuuga." Naruto mencoba bersabar pada akting tanpa dosa yang ia lihat. Ia pun tidak berniat menjelaskan mengapa ia sangat marah. "Aku saja yang sangat menyebalkan dan bersikap seenakku." Naruto berlalu pergi, tak lupa mengunci pintu kaca yang ia lewati. Mengurung Hinata yap itu yang tengah ia lakukan.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia melihat punggungnya semakin mengecil dan menghilang.

...

Krik krik

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa menit lagi.

"Yah... Mau gimana lagi." pundaknya melembut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Hup

Mata Hinata terpejam di saat melakukan lompatan kecil.

Kakinya menghilang sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah diikuti oleh dirinya. Hanya menyisihkan serbuk-serbuk kuning.

.

.

03.23

"Astaga" karena merasa lelah menggeliat di kasur, Naruto memilih duduk. Sudah selarut ini ia tidak bisa tidur. "Dia tidak bisa memakai kekuatannya apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" bukan khawatir, Naruto hanya tidak mau melihat gadis itu besok dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Mungkin agak berlebihan tapi bagaimana kalau dia sakit dan menyusahkan? Apakah Jin perlu obat khusus di saat sakit? Atau apakah dia bisa sakit?

"Bodolah" dan akhirnya, Naruto memilih mencoba terlelap.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaammm" Naruto menguap malas. Baru tiba di sekolah yang membosankan. Meski cuma beberapa jam senang rasanya ia bisa tidur. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apakah ia terlalu keterlaluan mengurungnya?

"Dia kan bukan manusia. Tidak akan ada masalah." Pikirnya enteng tapi langkahnya terhenti di saat matanya menangkap serbuk-serbuk kuning menyelip masuk pintu ruangan kolam renang yang terdapat di lantai dasar sekolah.

Itu seperti

"Hinata?" dia menghampiri karena penasaran dan masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan.

.

.

Rasanya seperti Hinata lupa cara bernafas. Semua yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya seolah berputar. Langkahnya yang linglung membawanya tanpa arah dan berakhir menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam air.

Plummm

"Hinataaa?!" saksi mata yang melihat menghampiri tapi langkahnya berhenti di pinggir kolam. "Masih pagi terlalu dingin untuk berenang. Bodoh." Berenang? Sungguhkah di mata Naruto, Hinata tengah berenang?

Ia menggeleng singkat tapi sudah lumayan lama mengamati kenapa Hinata masih belum muncul di permukaan?

"Jangan-jangan"

.

.

.

"Minggir kalian semua! Minggir kau!" badan Naruto menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi. Sangking panik, ia bahkan tidak sempat mengkhawatirkan badan basah kuyupnya yang kedinginan ataupun tatapan aneh dari manusia-manusia yang melihat.

"Kau kenapa?" salah satu berlari bersama dan bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Apa kau buta? Gadis ini tenggelam!" jawab Naruto apa adanya tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki.

"Gadis?" langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di kedua tangan Naruto?

"Apa kau gila? Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sangat tidak lucu candaanmu." Naruto mendengar teriakan itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh. Hinata ada di kedua tangannya. Apakah dia buta?

.

.

"Astaga Hinata. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" mobil itu memang melaju cepat di jalanan tapi tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Rumah sakit? Keadaan Hinata sekarang hanya bisa diliat olehnya. Selain dirinya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Rumah? Lalu bagaimana caranya membangunkan gadis yang entah masih hidup atau mati ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah?

.

Pada akhirnya karena tidak tahu apa pilihan yang baik. Naruto membawa Hinata pulang ke rumah. Membaringkan badannya yang sudah mengering ke kasur di dalam kamar.

"Nafas buatan!" itulah yang berhasil dipikirkan oleh otak cerdas Naruto tapi di saat telapak tangannya hendak memompa dada Hinata, tangan itu malah menembus badannya. Seolah Hinata hanyalah hologram.

"Kenapa bisa seperi ini?" menarik rambut kuningnya, frustasi dan panik. Hinata seolah akan menghilang. Apakah dia mati? Apakah ini dikarenakan Naruto mengurungnya semalam? Sungguhkah dia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena di kurung?

"Hinata, aku minta maaf! Sungguh aku menyesal." Naruto sangat-sangat kebingungan. Menyadari betapa kejamnya ia yang mungkin penyebab Hinata sakit. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji aku aku akan menebus kesalahanku! Kumohon jangan seperti ini!" Sangat-sangat panik hingga ia tidak mengerti lagi apa yang ada di kepalanya. "Kau belum mengganti sandal jepitku yang putus. Bangunlah!"

"Naru..."

"Hinata?!" mata Hinata terbuka perlahan. Keadaan yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak ataupun bersuara.

Naruto duduk di dekat Hinata dan menatap rembulan yang mulai tampak. Rembulan yang tampak begitu lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu seperti mau mati?" kepanikan Naruto perlahan memudar. Akhirnya ia tidak jadi hidup dengan rasa bersalah karena menyebabkan matinya seorang jin.

"Aku..." sangat susah bahkan hanya untuk satu kata saja. Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Ketika aku memaksa memakai kekuatanku yang berada diambang batas..." matanya terpejam, lelah sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku harus menggantinya dengan kehidupanku..." ia tahu apa resikonya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mencoba. Itu kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol dan muncul di tempat berbeda dari yang ia inginkan dan parahnya memakan waktu yang begitu lama untuk berpindah tempat.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau tahu itu kenapa kau melakukannya?!" apa gadis ini gila? Dia bisa saja membunuh dirinya sendiri tapi dia akan segara sembuh bukan? Melihatnya lemah begini. Entah mengapa Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia merasa takut dan tak tega.

"Karena... Aku sudah terlalu lama dikurung..." Kenapa Naruto merasakan emosi di kata-kata Hinata? Ketakutan, kesedihan, kesepian, putus asa, kepedihan. "Sendirian. Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi..." Naruto membisu. Meski sudah cukup lama mata Hinata terpejam, ia masih tidak bersuara. Nafas yang teratur menandakan dia telah terlelap dan Naruto masih tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari wajah Hinata.

Dia begitu cantik dan manis. Begitu baik dan polos. Kesepian dan lemah.

Apa yang bisa Naruto katakan? Ia merasa kejam karena keterlaluan sudah mengurung Hinata dan menyebabkannya terbaring lemah.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino. Dia berubah akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin setelah berteriak-teriak, dia tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti." Curhat gadis pemilik surai pink pada sahabat baiknya, Ino. Akhir-akhir ini temannya, Naruto menjadi aneh dan entah mengapa itu terasa sangat menganggu.

"Bagaimana jika kau ke rumah dan melihatnya? Sepertinya kau khawatir ehem hem." Ino menggoda membuat Sakura mencubit lengannya.

"Hentikan Ino! Aku hanya khawatir dia teman kita." Sakura mengelak, ia merasakan wajahnya memerah entah mengapa.

"Cie iya khawatir. Hahaha"

"Ino!"

.

.

.

"Kau masih tidak bisa bangun?" Naruto membantu Hinata duduk menyandar di besi-besi kasur. Setelah 49 jam tertidur pulas tanpa membuka mata sedetikpun, dia akhirnya terbangun tapi keadaannya masih saja terlihat lemah.

"Aku...?" Hinata masih merasakan lemah tapi iapun telah merasa sedikit mendingan.

"Kamu tertidur dua hari penuh. Aku jadi tidak sekolah dan tidur di lantai karena menjagamu. Bisakah kau jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi?" ucapnya sedikit merasa kesal. Mengingat bagaimana ia melihat Hinata sekarat yang mungkin akan mati.

"Aku lapar..." kalimat pertama Hinata. Dua hari? Ternyata memaksa memakai kekuatan sangat berbahaya, sebaiknya ia tidak ceroboh dan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi, sedikit lebih besar lagi kekuatan yang ia kerahkan. Ia bisa saja berakhir tidak bangun selama berbulan-bulan atau lebih parah selamanya.

.

.

Setelah Hinata menghabiskan buburnya dengan bantuan Naruto. Wajah pucat pasinya terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna.

Yah Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih lega melihatnya. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan? Mengapa tatapannya seolah meminta Hinata untuk mengatakan sesuatu?

"Apa?" tanya Hinata, tidak tahu perkataan seperti apa yang Naruto harapkan.

"Kau..." ia memberi jeda dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Telapak tangannya menekan dadanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia ingat bagaimana rasa panik di kala gadis itu terlihat begitu sekarat. "Kau membuat jantungku meloncat keluar. Apa kau bodoh, Hah?! Kau bisa mati dimana saja tapi jangan di depan mataku!" suaranya naik seoktaf, kesal. Meski ia mengatakannya, sejujurnya ia tidak bermaksud pada perkataannya. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang mau ia katakan.

"Tidak ada manusia normal yang akan pura-pura buta dan tidak melakukan apapun di keadaan yang begitu menakutkan!" kata-kata yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengerutkan dahi Hinata.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Bukannya khawatir malah memarahiku!" balasnya kesal. Apa lelaki ini tidak punya rasa kasihan ataupun rasa peduli? Tega sekali berkata sekasar itu pada Hinata yang baru tersadar.

"Sudah bagus kubiarkan kau tidur di kasurku yang empuk. Berani sekali mengataiku menyebalkan? Bayar sewa woi, bodoh!"

"Mengapa kau menjadi sangat nyolot? Menyebalkan manusia menyebalkan!" Hinata mendorong pundak Naruto tapi ia malah merasakan sakit di tangan. Ia masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa menghajar wajah menyebalkan Naruto.

"Iitai..." desisnya kesakitan. Meski Hinata tidak sadarkan diri tapi ia tahu Naruto memperlakukannya dengan baik tapi mengapa dia menjadi begini menyebalkan di saat Hinata telah membuka mata? Ini sangat menyebalkan! Apakah mungkin ia harus sakit terus agar lelaki ini menjadi baik?!

"Bodoh."

"Kau bodoh! Dasar bajingan tenggik! Sampah masyarakat lelaki tak berguna yang hanya bisa menyusahkan dan jelek! Dasar kau jelek!" maki Hinata, mengeluarkan apa saja yang mulutnya bisa. Ia sungguh merasa sangat-sangat tidak senang pada perlakuan lelaki ini.

"Aku tak berguna? Apa kau perlu cermin?!" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sebelum membuat topik baru. "Kau sebaiknya belajar cara menjadi pembantu yang baik. Satu minggu kalau kau masih saja bodoh. Kutendang kau keluar. Final." Pipi Hinata membulat. Ya itu bukan tawaran sepihak yang merugikan tapi apakah ia bisa? Dan mengapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba bermurah hati?

"Iya iya... Aku usahakan." Jawab Hinata pasrah. Ia harus bisa apapun yang terjadi jika ia tidak mau kembali terkurung lagi.

"Tapi apakah aku akan dapat uang?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Jika ia ingin hidup dengan keadaannya yang seperti manusia. Ia perlu uang untuk hidup dan dari yang ia tahu uang didapat dengan cara bekerja.

"Oh Hyuuga." Naruto tersenyum lucu sebelum menampilkan wajah seram. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup?!"

"Ya jangan hidup!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Hinata. Sebagai pembantu yang baik kita sudah sewajarnya bangun pagi dan membersihkan rumah." Hinata menatap bayangannya lewat cermin. Senyum semangat menghiasi bibir peach miliknya. Ia sudah sungguh merasa sehat sekarang.

"Oke penyedot debu." Salah satu tangan menarik penyedot debu masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Caranya menancapkan kabel ke kontak dan nyalakan." Hinata melakukan sesuai apa yang Naruto ajarkan tapi kenapa tidak menyala?

"Apa memang seperti ini?" lihatnya aneh tapi ketika Naruto menyalakan, dia bersuara kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Ah sudahlah biarkan saja." Memilih mengabaikan, Hinata mulai membersihkan kamar Naruto dari sisi ke sisi yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata terperanjak kaget, iamenoleh ke arah suara.

Itu Naruto mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Kau bilang aku harus rajin bangun pagi dan bersihkan rumah." Jawab Hinata apa adanya.

Telapak tangan Naruto mendarat kuat di jidat, frustasi. Bisakah kau lihat betapa ngantuk dirinya sekarang? Bagaimana bisa pembantunya begini bodoh?

"Dengar Hyuuga Hinata ku tercinta..." ia mengantuk dan juga frustasi. Berusaha berbicara sebaik mungkin agar bisa ditangkap oleh otak kecil Hinata. "Ini masih jam tiga pagi. Tidak bisakah kau bersihkan kamarku setelah aku bangun?" tanyanya lemah, tak berdaya melihat kebodohan Hinata.

"Tapi kau bilang"

"Kau bisa mulai dari bersihkan tempat lain bukannya kamarku dan tidak harus jam tiga pagi juga"

"Aku hanya"

"Dan apakah kau sudah menekan tombol on? Penyedot debu itu belum menyala aduhai sayangku." Naruto meminjit pangkal hidung. Apa dosanya hingga bertemu gadis seperti ini? Siapapun yang bersama gadis ini kelak, Naruto yakin dia pasti adalah orang gila. Mana ada manusia normal yang bisa hidup dengan gadis seperti ini? Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Oh iya kah?" lihatlah tampang polos tanpa dosanya, membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Jadi, bisa kau keluar dari kamarku, Nyonya Hinata?"

"Iya baiklah." Hinata melangkah pergi tapi bantal yang mendarat di punggung menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

"Bawa penyedot debu itu keluar astaga" tak bisa lagi berbicara lebih banyak. Naruto menjatuhkan punggung dan menutup matanya dengan satu lengan. Sabar mencoba bersabar dan menenangkan dirinya yang sepertinya akan mulai gila karena kelakukan gadis bodoh itu.

.

.

.

07.22

Naruto berjalan turun menyusuri tangga dan Hinata menghampiri di anak tangga terakhir.

"Nggggg..." dia meregangkan otot-otot badan sebelum berkata. "Tidurku sangat nyenyak. Oh kau sudah bangun jadi apakah aku sudah bisa bekerja?" tanyanya semangat sebelum menanyakan. "Kau mau sarapan apa? Aku akan memasaknya."

"Kau belum menyiapkan sarapan?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Naruto bilang ia bekerja disaat Naruto sudah bangun dan disinilah ia sudah siap untuk mulai bekerja.

Kami-sama, sumpah ingin sekali Naruto menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding dan menjadi gila detik itu juga. "Bukankah seharusnya sarapanku sudah siap di saat aku turun?"

"Iya kah? Tapi tadi kau bilang"

"Kau ini bodoh. Akan memakan waktu yang lama menunggumu masak. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih menggunakan otakmu? Mengapa aku harus mengajarimu semuanya?!" marah Naruto tapi Hinata malah membalas marah. "Mengapa aku selalu saja salah dimatamu?! Aku melakukan apa yang kau bilang kenapa masih saja salah! Berhentilah memerahiku!" pekiknya kehabisan ide. Ia kesal dimarahi terus. Padahal ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia dengar dari Naruto tapi kenapa masih saja salah?

"Kau salah mengartikan maksudku!"

"Kalau gitu jelaskan yang benar!" mata biru dan rembulan itu beradu hingga akhirya Naruto memutuskan kontak mereka dengan cara menepis Hinata menggunakan telapak tangannya, menekan wajah Hinata dan menyingkirkannya ke samping.

"Malas bicara sama orang bodoh. Aku akan makan di sekolah." Ia melangkah pergi tapi Hinata mengekori.

"Ikut."

"Tidak."

"Mau ikut!" Hinata memaksa menahan pintu mobil agar tidak tertutup dengan kedua tangan.

"Pembantu mana yang memaksa majikannya?! Dan untuk apa kau ikut? Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu!" lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak. Gadis ini sungguh lebih dari sukses membuatnya frustasi dan kesal. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Emosi yang disebut dengan kesal apalagi frustasi tapi gadis ini membuatnya merasakannya bahkan membuat emosi itu seolah emosi yang biasa untuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta uang." Hinata membuat topik baru ketika ia teringat akan hal penting itu.

"Kau kira aku suamimu seenak jidat saja meminta uang!" astaga tolong siapa saja tolong enyahkan gadis ini dari hadapannya.

"Kalau gitu jadilah suamiku. Apa susahnya?!" jawab Hinata enteng tanpa tahu apa itu 'suami.'

"Astaga Kami-sama." Naruto menahan diri dari meninju setir di depan yang bahkan tampak menyebalkan.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau bicara padamu, tolol." Pilihan yang terbaik menurut Naruto. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari pintu mobil tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan. Malah dia meletakkan kakinya di badan mobil untuk menahan pintu mobil itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Hinata!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau uang! Aku akan mati kalau tidak ada uang!" balas Hinata tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak perduli Naruto mencoba mengingkirkan tangan ataupun kaki ayamnya. Ia tidak mau membiarkan Naruto pergi.

"Kau tidak akan mati selama kau makan!" siapa yang akan mati tanpa uang?! Rumahnya punya banyak makanan yang bisa dimakan.

"Kau bohong! Kau hanya mau melihatku mati! Aku pernah dengar manusia berbicara. Dia bilang semua orang akan mati kalau tidak ada uang!"

Dahi Naruto semakin menampakkan kerutan. Ingin sekali rasanya melenyapkan kebodohan yang benar-benar murni bahkan lebih murni dari madu murni langsung dari hutannya.

"Sudah cukup Hinata!" Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kasar tapi Hinata yang terdorong malah tak sengaja menarik kerah seragam Naruto. Membuat mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Naruto menindih Hinata.

Mata itu saling terkunci sebelum Naruto mengatakan. "999 pria menjadi gila karena cinta." Lagi-lagi jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto karena gugup.

"0001 pria menjadi gila karena melihat kebodohanmu yang sangat murni!" ia beranjak dari posisinya menjadi bersimpuh dan Hinata duduk bersila. Mengaruk tengguknya yang tak gatal, sebisa mungkin menghindari mata Naruto.

"Dan sialnya 1 pria itu adalah aku." Pipi mulus Hinata menjadi pelampiasan Naruto. Kedua tangan itu mencubit kesal pipi gembul itu tanpa perduli kalau tenaganya bisa saja membuat pipi Hinata sakit.

"iitai sakit!" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskan pipi gembulnya.

"Apa yang merasukimu? Mengapa bodoh sekali?!"

"Aaa sakit!"

.

.

.

To be continue

Halooo guysssss

Wah udh lama kali ga aktif. Ada aja ceritaa

Author udh usahain bisa seaktif mungkin tapi fail. Bahkan ada beberapa fic yang pun tak berlanjut.

Entah kenapa rasanya zonk sekali. Padahal banyak ide atau fic yang terus berputar di kepala tapi selalu saja mentok di tengah cerita benar-benar selalu buntu.

Tapi semoga kalian suka lanjutan yang ini

Bye byee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Sang pangeran berkuda akhirnya tiba." Suara ejekan ditangkap oleh indera pendengar Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ino! Hentikan." Ia melihat Sakura mengejar Ino, mencoba menutup mulutnya.

"Cie Naruto. Ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu nih." Ino bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto membuat Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain berhenti mengejar.

...

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. "Apa kabar?" entah mengapa ia merasa canggung.

"Ehem ehem aduh aku mau kabur ah." Memilih memberi sedikit privasi, Ino berlari pergi menjauh dari kelas.

"Aku sedikit khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini kamu sedikit aneh." Sakura mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

.

.

.

"Kamar bersih. Dapur bersih. Kamar mandi ceklis. Ruang tamu mantap." Bohong, semua itu adalah bohong. Hinata tidak membersihkan semua ruangan itu, yang ia lakukan hanya menyapu sedikit menggunakan tangan. Ayolah tidak ada yang bisa dibersihkan karena rumah ini sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Oke jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan uang ini?" matanya menoleh ke selembar uang yang setia dipegang tangan kirinya seolah uang itu adalah bagian dari tangannya.

"Dua ribu." Nolnya lumayan banyak jadi apakah ini jumlah yang banyak? (Ps : author pake uang rupiah. Karena agak malas aja biar lebih gampang dan simple.)

"Wah ini pasti banyak." Loncatan kecil dan senyum lebar menandakan Hinata yang sangat bahagia dan semangat. "Jadi berapa banyak baju yang bisa aku beli?"

.

.

.

Tap

Telapak tangan Naruto mendarat di pucuk kepala Sakura. "Maaf, aku hanya ada sedikit masalah." Kebohongan atau tidak, Naruto tidak tahu, ia hanya tidak mau menjelaskan lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Raut wajah senang Hinata digantikan oleh raut wajah berpikir. "Seperti bau cinta?" innernya berkata, tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Apakah Naruto tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang gadis saat ini?

.

.

.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku tentang apa saja. Aku akan senang bisa membantumu." Hanya snyum tipis sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik dan hanya dijawab gelengan singkat oleh Sakura.

"Ayo pergi sarapan."

"Ayo."

.

.

.

"Hmm mungkin aku salah." Memilih mengabaikan, Hinata kembali fokus kepada uang pemberian Naruto.

"Hihi aku akan menggajak Naruto pergi beli pakaian setelah dia pulang sekolah."

Begitulah rencananya tapi ketika jam menunjuk pukul 18.21 lelaki itu masih belum pulang.

Hinata sudah makan lebih dari tiga kali dan ngemil lebih dari lima kali. Bolak balik kamar Naruto dan ruang tamu serta menggelilingi seisi rumah tapi mengapa dia masih belum terlihat?

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya saat ini bagaimana cara aku mencarinya?" Pikir Hinata binggung. Dia tidak mungkin kenapa-napa bukan? Atau apakah sekolahnya belum selesai?

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali? Mengapa kau ingin nginap di sini?" tanya lelaki bersurai perak itu aneh. Bukan tidak mengizinkan hanya saja ini pertama kalinya lelaki ini mau tidur di tempat yang bukan rumahnya dan kenapa tiba-tiba? Dia langsung mengekori sehabis sekolah tanpa niat untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku hanya bosan, Toneri. Jadi aku mau nginap di sini." Dusta di balik wajah datar Naruto. Ia hanya tidak mau sakit kepala karena melihat pembantunya di rumah. Itu kenapa ia memilih untuk kabur.

"Yah baiklah." Toneri, teman baik Naruto menyamankan dirinya di sisi sebaliknya dari sofa Naruto duduk. Ia menyalakan televisi besar di depan dengan remote sebelum mengatakan.

"Sejujurnya, akhir-akhir ini kau agak aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan?" tanyanya penasaran. Sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah temannya ini menampilkan emosi lain selain datar dan senang di saat bersama Sakura tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menampilkan wajah kesal dan frustasi.

"Tidak ada aku hanya sedikit pusing." Naruto entah tidak bisa atau tidak mau menceritakan soal Hinata. Tapi yang jelas ia sebaiknya menghindari Hinata sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak mau menjadi gila karena melihat gadis bodoh yang menjengkelkan itu.

Kepalanya terus saja diisi oleh wajah gadis itu. Sangat menganggu!

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia membakar rumahku karena kesal aku tidak balik?" pikir Naruto. Seketika ia menelan ludah khawatir di saat Hinata membakar rumahnya terbayang olehnya. "Atau bagaimana kalau dia melapor ke polisi?"

.

.

.

Krik krik

"Dududu.." bibir peach Hinata membuat suara nyanyian kecil. Ia sudah duduk manis lumayan lama di ruang tamu. Matanya tidak lepas dari pintu tapi di mana lelaki itu? Bagaimana cara menghubunginya?

Krinngg krringgg

Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bersuara di atas meja yang berada di bawah televisi menarik perhatian Hinata. Itu adalah telepon rumah tapi Hinata kebinggungan karena tidak tahu apa itu.

"Mengapa dia bersuara?" mengamati sejenak hingga suara itu menghilang tapi kemudian benda itu bersuara lagi.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau bersuara?" Hinata mendekatkan telinganya tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang terjadi. "kamu kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak angkat?" pikir Naruto bertanya-tanya soal apa yang tengah Hinata lakukan. Semoga saja dia tidak membuat sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

Tapi tetap saja! Naruto tidak bisa tenang memikirkan kelakuan bodohnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Karena tidak bisa menahan banyaknya pikiran buruk, Naruto mengambil tas di dekatnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Toneri aneh. Tadi dia tidak mau pulang dan sekarang buru-buru pulang dengan tampang khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Hah~" hanya helaan nafas yang Toneri dapatkan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Narutopun tiba di rumah. Membuka pintu masuk dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Hinata berlari dari depan televisi ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Hinata cepat. Ia sampai bosan menunggu tapi yang penting Naruto telah pulang.

Baru saja lihat tapi Naruto langsung merasakan frustasi. Malas, sangat malas berurusan dengan gadis ini bahkan hanya sekedar menatap.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan rumahku'kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan setelah menutup pintu rumah dan menyerahkan tas ditangannya ke tangan Hinata.

"Aku hanya membersihkan rumah, dan duduk lalu menunggumu." Jawab Hinata jujur. "Tapi kemudian benda di bawah televisi itu berbunyi." Lanjutnya aneh. Berharap ia tahu benda apa itu dan kenapa dia berbunyi.

"Itu namanya telepon untuk menghubungi, jika berdering angkat saja." Jelas Naruto singkat yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Ternyata itu kenapa Hinata tidak mengangkatnya. Dia selain bodoh minim teknologi. Haduh.

"Antarkan itu ke kamarku dan siapkan air hangat aku mau mandi." Titahnya langsung diiyakan oleh Hinata. "Huuh."

.

.

.

20.21

"Naruto..." kepala Hinata muncul dari balik pintu dan dia memanggil Naruto yang asyik duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku di tangan.

"Hm?" Naruto tidak menoleh sama sekali, masih sibuk dengan bacaan.

"Aku ingin baju baru." Hinata mengatakan apa maksudnya menggangu. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang artinya ia tidak bisa mengganti dress di badannya. Baju ini bahkan sudah lama sekali tidak ia ganti. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencuci, mengeringkan secara kilat dan menggenakannya lagi.

"Kau'kan sudah ada uang. Pergi beli saja." Tolak Naruto tak perduli meski ia tahu uang dua ribu pemberiannya tidak akan bisa membeli apa-apa.

"Ayolah. Kau pasti bosan'kan di rumah. Ayo jalan-jalan." Hinata memaksa. Ia tidak tahu jalan, bisa-bisa ia tersesat kalau pergi sendiri. Dunia sangat jahat untuk gadis kecil tidak tahu apa-apa seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau menemanimu pergi?" ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Naruto. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menjauhkan gadis ini darinya tapi sepertinya ide itu tidak berjalan lancar karena ia seharusnya tidak mengharapkan IQ minus dari gadis ini untuk bisa memberikan jawaban yang bagus.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan uangku."

Krik krik

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Itu bahkan tidak lucu di telinganya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan uang dua ribu itu?

"Ayolah! Kau bising sekali." Malas, Naruto tidak mau banyak bicara lagi hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja permintaan Hinata.

"Yey.."

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di toko baju tak jauh dari rumah.

"Jadi, berapa banyak baju yang bisa kubeli dengan uang ini?" Hinata memamerkan uang yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Hinata agak lucu. Seperti anak lima tahun yang mencoba membeli ice-cream dengan uang seadanya.

"Akan kubayar, pilih saja." Jawab Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Wah kau sangat baik! Terima kasih." balasnya senang sebelum melangkah pergi mengamati baju yang ada sedangkan Naruto menyamankan bokong di kursi yang ada.

.

Lima helai baju, dua celana panjang dan tujuh dress dan beberapa pakaian dalam, Itulah yang Hinata pilih. Jenis-jenis pakaian yang simple.

Kini mata Hinata tak lepas dari kakak kasir yang membungkus pakaian dan Naruto di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan betul-betul barang yang ia pilih tanpa berkedip.

"Semuan"

"Ehem Hinata. Tunggu aku di luar." Hinata menampilkan raut wajah kecewa. "Yah kenapa?" padahal ia sangat-sangat penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana cara uang bekerja tapi Naruto malah mengusirnya.

"Iya ya baiklah." Karena Naruto bersikeras, Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain menurut.

"Jadi berapa?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya dari dompet yang sudah berada di tangan.

"Lima juta enam ratus dua puluh satu ribu."

.

.

.

Mata Hinata tidak lepas dari Naruto yang keluar dari dalam toko baju dan bagasi mobil sebelum berakhir duduk di sebelahnya.

"Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan?" tanya Hinata penasaran membuat Naruto mengamati sejenak rembulan Hinata sebelum menoleh ke depan.

"Dua ribu." Mobilnya berjalan mundur keluar dari area parkiran sebelum melaju.

"Wahhh dua ribu dapat sebanyak itu?" Hinata hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar sampai-sampai tidak sadar raut wajahnya membuat Naruto hampir memuncratkan tawa. Dia percaya itu? Sungguh gadis yang sangat polos atau bodoh?

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengganti uangmu." Dia menyerahkan uang dua ribunya dengan sangat polos, sungguh-sungguh membuat Naruto hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ehem." Setelah menenangkan diri, Naruto menjawab. "Simpan saja. Jangan sampai hilang." Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. Iya, ia pasti mengaja baik- baik uangnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" matanya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak menahan tawa dengan mengatup bibir tapi tawanya malah pecah.

"Hahaha astaga hahahaha" wajah polos yang terkejut itu seolah adalah video bomerang yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Sangat manis dan lucu hingga ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Apa yang begitu lucu sampai lelaki ini tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Pfft dua ribu hahahaha!"

.

.

.

Teras cafe.

Tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan Naruto membawa Hinata ke cafe. Naruto memesan beberapa cemilan dan dua minuman.

Rencananya ia akan menghabiskan cemilan itu tapi melihat Hinata yang langsung memakan apa yang ia pesan dengan lahap mengurunkan niatnya.

Ia memilih duduk dan mengamati. Dia sangat rakus tapi badannya tetap saja kecil. "Kau akan gemuk kalau kau terus makan." Ia membuat topik membuat Hinata menghentikan acara makan dan menoleh.

"Gemuk? Tidak ada gen gemuk di seorang Hyuuga." Jawabnya enteng dan kemudian menghabiskan apa saja yang bisa ia telan.

"Apakah banyak orang sepertimu di dunia ini?" Naruto bertanya entahlah karena penasaran atau basa-basi. Ia hanya ingin bertanya.

"Tidak banyak tapi meski kami memiliki magic, kami tetap bisa dikategorikan sebagai manusia." Jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau di sini dan dimana yang lainnya?" Hinata menjeda acara kunyahnya untuk berpikir. Dimana? Iya, dimana keluarganya?

"Aku tidak tahu tapi mereka pasti ada." Jawabnya sesuai isi kepala. "Kebanyakan dari kami hidup individu. Jadi meskipun aku adalah seorang anak dari seseorang, ayahku tidak akan mencariku. Akulah yang akan datang padanya." Bukannya mereka minus keperdulian, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa dikhawatirkan. Ketika mereka memiliki kekuatan, mereka lebih hebat dari siapapun.

"Apa mereka di kurung juga? Maksudku apa mereka hanya akan ada jika ada alasan yang menahan mereka di dunia ini?"

"Tidak tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Mereka tidak perlu itu."

"Lalu hanya kamu? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto terlihat semakin berminat pada pembicaraan tapi Hinata malah membuat jawaban yang ambigu.

"Kamu akan kaget kalau kamu tahu." Dia tersenyum lucu dan itu malah membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Apa yang akan membuatku kaget?"

"Rahasia,"

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akui kerjaanmu sudah lebih bagus sekarang." Jangan tanyakan, pasti senyum bahagia yang akan Hinata berikan untuk pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Hampir dua minggu berlalu setelah belajar banyak hal, Hinata merasa lebih berguna sekarang. Dan itu artinya ia bisa tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto pamit sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata merasa bahagia tapi suaranya menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto yang belum sempat melewati pintu rumah. "Aku lihat di televisi, lelaki itu membelai-belai kepala perempuan itu di saat perempuan itu melakukan sesuatu yang bagus." Jelasnya yang ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang ia lihat. Bahkan ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan menantikan Naruto membelai kepalanya tapi Naruto malah menekan keningnya dengan ibu jari.

"Bodoh, jangan kebanyakan nonton drama." Bibir Hinata memanjang. Ayolah apa salahnya sedikit memberi Hinata kasih sayang?

.

"Dasar..." Naruto memasuki mobil setelah melempar ranselnya ke sebelah. "Dia menjadi lebih manja sekarang." Karena Naruto tahu gadis itu terlalu ramah, ia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dia lakukan atau katakan. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa senyuman gadis itu takkan baik untuk hatinya.

"Bodohlah. Aku harus menjemput Sakura."

.

.

.

"Naruto kebiasaan. Dia suka sekali tak bilang-bilang kalau pergi." Oceh Hinata yang mulai kesal pada kebiasaan Naruto. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 20.21 tapi lelaki itu entah berada di mana. Setiap kali dia tidak pulang ke rumah habis sekolah, dia pasti akan pulang malam-malam. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

"Naruto dimana kamu?" mata Hinata terpejam sebelum ia menghubungi Naruto melalui benak.

.

.

"Aku menonton film dengan temanku jangan ganggu." Inner Naruto menjawab di saat ia mendengar suara Hinata. Ia merasa agak khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata bisa mendengar suara gadis di sebelahnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hinata. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Hinata takkan senang dan pasti menganggunya. Itu kenapa Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan.

.

.

"Perasaanku agak tidak enak." Hinata mengatakan apa yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Rasanya hal buruk akan terjadi. Tapi apa? Kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke tubuhnya tapi perasaan menakutkan apa ini?

Memilih memutuskan panggilan di benaknya. Hinata memeluk badan. Matanya terpejam, ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

.

.

"Ssssttt jangan ganggu aku." Setelah lumayan lama tidak mendengar suara Hinata. Naruto kembali pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan di dalam gelap ruang tamu yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya dari televisi.

Ini adalah kencan ketiganya dengan Sakura. Dua kali kencan mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol di cafe tapi karena sekarang di tempat yang lebih private, ia berharap setidaknya bisa mengenggam tangan Sakura.

 **Aarrgghh**

"Kyaah!" wajah Sakura ia sembunyikan di pundak Naruto.

"Astaga ini menyeramkan." Tapi ia segera menjauh karena tersadar. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

.

.

"Iitai!" Hinata menyentuh pundaknya yang terasa sakit layaknya terbakar. "Naruto...?" apa Naruto sedang bersama seorang perempuan saat ini? Itulah yang langsung muncul dikepalanya. Karena hanya hal itu yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia tiba-tiba terluka.

.

.

Suasana yang tadinya seram tiba-tiba saja terasa berubah menjadi tenang. Bukan karena film tapi karena tatapan kedua mata itu yang semakin dalam. Membiarkan televisilah yang menonton mereka.

Naruto mengambil satu tangan Sakura tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Setelah Hinata merasa nyaman di rumah, dia menjadi jarang menganggu Naruto dan memantau layaknya mata-mata. Berapa lama Naruto menunggu kesempatan ini? Ia ingin bersama Sakura.

.

.

"iitai!" kini giliran tangan Hinata terasa sakit.

"Naruto" tak bisa diragukan lagi. Pasti Naruto tengah mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

Wajah Sakura terpejam ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

5cm

3cm

2cm

Taap

"Kyaaaah!" lampu menyala menerangi ruangan diikuti oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba melayang ke belakang berakhir di lantai dengan jarak satu meter.

"Hinata?!" Naruto melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Naruto. Apa kau gila?!" tak abis pikir ternyata teman yang dia maksud adalah seorang gadis.

"Kau yang gila kau menyakitinya!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura ingin membantunya berdiri tapi tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh Sakura seolah di halang oleh dinding yang tidak terlihat.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" Sakura merah sakit di bikin Ia berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto. Ia bahkan terlalu terkejut sampai tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kau menyakitiku!" balas Hinata. "Apa kau lupa janji kita? Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan perempuan manapun apalagi sampai menyentuhnya!" Hinata mencoba mengingatkan. Matanya membara.

"Apa kau lihat luka ini? Ini karena kau menyentuhnya!" ia menunjukkan luka memar dengan sedikit darah di telapak tangan. Pengkhianatan adalah hal yang paling pantang di dunia Hinata. Jika mereka telah memutuskan bersama dan salah satunya berkhianat, yang lainlah yang akan terkena dampaknya. Hukuman gagal menjaga dan karena memilih orang yang salah.

"Luka itu bisa kau dapatkan dimana saja tapi kau melukai Sakura!" Naruto akui ia lupa janjinya dulu tapi tidakkah Hinata berlebihan? Dia pasti mengada-gada soal luka hanya karena dia kesal Naruto mengingkari janjinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, menjauh dari gadis itu sekarang." Naruto benci nada ancaman Hinata.

"Ini hidupku. Aku bisa dekat dengan siapa saja yang aku mau." Jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Itu harga yang harus kau bayar. Kau telah berjanji!" Hinata mengingatkan kata-katanya dulu. Cinta atau tidak, yang penting Naruto tidak bisa bersama perempuan lain. Setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan untuk perempuan lain akan terasa seperti luka kabar untuknya. Semakin kuat kekuatannya maka akan semakin kuat pula sakit yang ia terima. Itu sudah hukumnya dan tidak bisa dirubah.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mencintai Sakura." Naruto menggengam erat tangan Sakura tanpa melepaskan aduan matanya dengan mata rembulan Hinata.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya sekarang. Janji adalah janji, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata merasakan sakit di telapak tangan kiri. Kekuatan yang ia simpan selama seminggu ini habis begitu saja tapi ia tetap memaksa menggunakannya untuk memisahkan kedua tangan yang menyakitinya.

"Aku ingin bersamanya." Tanpa berpikir, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura.

Ia melepaskan ketika merasa keadaan menjadi tenang. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah di mana Hinata berdiri tadi. Dia telah tidak ada di sana.

Matanya mencari kemana-mana hingga ia yakin Hinata tidak ada lagi di sini.

" _Ketika aku memaksa memakai kekuatanku yang berada diambang batas..." matanya terpejam, lelah sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku harus menggantinya dengan kehidupanku..."_ Memori tentang hal yang menimpa Hinata kemarin melintasi pikirannya membuatnya menjadi tidak tenang.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia merasakan sedikit rasa takut. Ingin mengabaikan tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa khawatir...?

Khawatir pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba hilang. Apa yang terjadi pada masa bodohnya?

Mengapa tiba-tiba rasa khawatir ini terasa sangat menganggu hatinya...?

.

.

Hinata pov

Ketika bibir itu menyatu, air mata lolos dari salah satu mataku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Rasanya sesak di dada tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tak suka tatapan dia untuk gadis itu.

Pikiranku kacau, aku melupakan alasan kenapa aku datang ke rumah itu dan kenapa aku memilih untuk pergi daripada melanjutkan pertengkaran kami.

Dan lagi-lagi hal ini aku rasakan.

Dua menit kemudian kakiku menginjak lantai yang terasa sangat dingin. Kepalaku berputar, mengaburkan semua yang aku lihat.

Badanku melemah, aku mencoba menahannya tapi aku tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengkhianatiku, tidakkah harusnya aku akan tertarik kembali ke kurungan? Mengapa tidak terjadi?

Yang aku rasakan sekarang hanyalah lemah dan sakit sama seperti pertama kali aku memaksa kekuatanku keluar.

Aku mencoba menahan mataku agar tidak tertutup tapi aku tak berdaya.

Badanku jatuh ke lantai dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata pov end

.

.

.

To be continue

Haloo

Sekedar info, author bukannya ngasal melanjutkan fic hanya saja memang tidak terbiasa beralama-lama

Akhir2 ini juga emang ajak kacau buat urusan fic tapi kalau tidak dilanjut sampai kapanpun tidak akan selesai. Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau alur yang kacau. Tolong diingatkan makasih : )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Ruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Hah?!" yang dipanggil sedari tadi kembali ke dunianya. Ia menggeleng cepat untuk membuang semua yang ada di kepalanya sebelum menatap siapa yang memanggil.

Dia Sakura, terduduk di depannya. Mereka tengah berada di cafetaria pada jam istirahat.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura tampak khawatir. Ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat tak tenang akhir-akhir ini. Dia bahkan sering mengamati kemana-mana seolah mencari sesuatu tapi ketika ditanya, jawaban bukan apa-apa yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Ini sudah seminggu. Tapi dia tak ada dimanapun." Lagi-lagi dia yang adalah Naruto tenggelam dalam pikiran. Hilang sehari dua hari adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi satu minggu...

"Kusoo!" umpat Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak kasar surai kuningnya mencoba mengeluarkan kekhawatiran dari dalam kepala. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Dia tak mungkin..." Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tidak tidak. Tak mungkin gadis itu mati. Tapi tak mungkin juga dia tak kembali.

"Ruto!"

"Hah iya? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

13.21

"Hoaaaaammm" lelaki bersurai perak menguap malas setelah keluar dari dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di perkarangan rumah.

"Hidup manusia begitu membosankan hanya sekolah, makan, tidur dan terus saja terulang. Huft." Keluhnya membuka pintu rumah dan masuk melewatinya. Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Ia harus terus di sini dan menunggu.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika mata birunya tak sengaja menangkap sosok tergeletak di lantai di samping sofa.

Dia menoleh dan mengamati sejenak.

"..."

Seperti manusia terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Surai indigo panjang menutup wajahnya membuat ia yang penasaran berjalan menghampiri.

Badannya merendah dan berakhir dengan posisi berlutut. Tangannya terangkat dan perlahan menyingkirkan surai lembut itu ke samping.

Deg!

Saat itu juga matanya melebar sempurna.

"Hyuuga...

...Hinata"

.

.

.

"Astaga ini benar-benar membuatku gila." Lelaki itu tak bisa berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Ia merasa panik. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak gadis itu menghilang. Ini benar-benar tak lucu lagi!

"Apa aku harus lapor polisi?" ide muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Tidak, bagaimana bisa aku bilang ada jin yang hilang?" Jawab Naruto yang kemudian melampiaskan rasa paniknya dengan cara menggigit kuku jari jempol.

"Apa dia mati?" tidak tidak! Naruto segera menepis pemikiran itu. Tak akan!

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Toneri memekik histeris ketika Naruto muncul di depannya dengan tampilan mata hitam, wajah lesu dan rambut berantakan.

Tap

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ada di sebelah kanan Toneri dan menjatuhkan pipinya ke atas meja. Ia sangat mengantuk serius. Ia tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak karena terlalu takut memikirkan gadis itu. Sungguhkah dia mati? Jika saja itu benar, tidakkah itu artinya secara tak langsung Naruto membunuhnya?

"Woi Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Toneri lagi ketika mata Naruto yang terpejam sedari tadi tak terbuka.

"Kau tidur?" satu alis Toneri terangkat. Nafas teraturnya menjadi bukti kalau tebakan Toneri benar.

.

.

.

"Ughh..." alis dari wajah cantik itu bergerak-gerak. Dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata pov

Lemah, hanya satu kata itu yang cocok mengambarkan kondisiku sekarang.

Setelah lama mencoba akhirnya mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku berkedip untuk mejernihkan penglihatanku dan kemudian aku mengamati sekitarku yang terasa asing.

"Hinata?!" seseorang memenggilku. Dia muncul di samping dan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mencoba mendudukan diriku yang ternyata terbaring di atas kasur dan dia langsung membantuku.

Lelaki bersurai perak dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi aku tak ingat di mana.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyaku teringat pada kenapa aku sampai terbaring lemah.

"Satu bulan lebih."

"SATU BULAN?!" pekikku terkejut. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?! Haha! Bercanda. Mengapa aku malah memikirkannya?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata..?" dia bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu. "Katakan padaku siapa yang menyakitimu. Aku bersumpah aku akan"

Krrrukkkk

Perutku menangis kuat sekali, kurasa lelaki inipun mendengarnya.

"Aku lapar.".

Hinata pov end

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu Hinata selesai makan, Toneripun mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Hinata tak menjelaskan secara rinci. Yang dia jelaskan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke dunia dan kenapa ia sampai pingsan.

Tapi dia salah. Hinata salah pada beberapa hal. "Hinata, kau salah. Kau memang hanya bisa keluar di saat seseorang menjadi alasan untuk menpertahankanmu tapi kau tak harus tetap bersamanya." Jelas Toneri. "Maksudku dia memang tak boleh berhubungan dengan gadis manapun karena dia harus menjagamu tapi itu saja. Itu bukan alasan kau harus di dekatnya. Kau bisa datang kapan saja kalau dia memerlukanmu, bukan? Haha"

"Begitu?" Hinata mencerna sejenak penjelasan Toneri. Ia tak tahu itu malah dengan bodoh menjadikan dirinya pembantu di rumah Naruto.

"Jadi, maksudmu selama dia tak berhubungan dengan gadis lain, akupun takkan kena masalah selama tak di dekatnya?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya dan diapun tak bisa membuatmu kembali terkurung hanya karena dia tak menginginkan kehadiranmu."

"Jadi, aku bebas?!" mata Hinata berbinar.

"Yah... Tak juga, Hinata. Kau ingat rapalan untuk membawamu ke dunia ini?" Hinata mengganguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau dia merapal mantra itu lagi dengan mengganti beberapa kalimat, kau akan kembali ke dalam bunga itu." Kepala Hinata tertunduk. 0% kemungkinan Naruto akan tahu hal ini jadi, tidakkah ini artinya ia tak harus takut lagi kalau ia bisa terkurung kapan saja? Tapi tidak begitu juga... Karena

"Jadi, katakan padaku..." kepala Hinata menoleh. Mengapa dia memasang wajah iblis itu?

"Siapa yang berani menjadikanmu seorang pembantu?" Hinata merasakan setetes keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Haha lupakan itu, Toneri. Itu tak penting." Hinata mencoba mengusir aura iblis dari tubuh Toneri.

"Tak penting?!" Toneri menolak kata-kata itu. "Dia membuatmu terluka dan sekarat. Kau takkan terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama bertahun-tahun karena sedikit lebih besar lagi kekuatanmu keluar. Kau akan mati!"

Punggung Hinata melemah seketika. Ia sungguh beruntung tak mati, tapi tetap saja bukan ide yang bagus mengadukan Naruto pada lelaki ini. Ia sungguh tak mau Naruto dalam masalah.

"Neri... Daripada memikirkan yang sudah lewat. Mengapa kau tak hibur aku saja?" bibir Hinata memanjang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Matahari baru saja terbit, jam masih menunjuk pukul 06.32 tapi lelaki ini malah mengomel.

Tapi omong-omong, meski Hinata tak sadarkan diri, ia bisa merasakan kalau lelaki ini selalu terduduk di sofa single tak jauh dari kasur ini dan menunggunya. Dia kadang pergi tapi selama dia di rumah, dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu terduduk di sana.

"Baiklah tapi kita akan pergi setelah aku selesai sekolah. Kau harus istirahat, Hinata."

"Oke oke"

.

.

.

.

13.21

Sepulang sekolah.

"Ayolah Toneri! Aku sedang perlu teman!" lelaki bersurai kuning itu memaksa. Keadaannya tak lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia pasti sedang stress berat.

"Maaf, Naruto tapi aku ada janji. Besok saja oke? Aku janji aku akan temanimu kemana saja." Toneri menolak. Tentu saja! Janjinya pada Hinata lebih penting dari semuanya.

"Janji dengan siapa? Kau kan penyendiri tak punya kawan. Hanya aku kawanmu satu-satunya!" Naruto bahkan tak tahu harus lari ke siapa tapi teman baiknya ini malah sibuk entah ingin kemana.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau akan pergi berkencan?!" tebak Naruto horor.

"..." Toneri tak menjawab.

"Toneri!" Naruto seolah anak kecil yang tengah membujuk temannya untuk menemaninya main. "Bro before Hoe, Toneri!"

"Hei Naru!" emosi Toneri terpancing pada kata-kata Naruto meski dia tetap terdengar datar. "Aku ada janji dengan calon istriku. Dia baru saja kembali setelah lama sekali, jadi mengertilah." Toneri mengerti Naruto pasti sangat stress dengan masalahnya yang entah apa tapi Toneripun ada urusan. Ia sudah sangat lama tak bersama Hinata, ia tak sabar lagi ingin pergi dengan gadis itu dan membahas banyak hal.

"Calon istri?" alis Naruto tertekuk. Apa Toneri berbohong? Mana mungkin dia

"Aku tak bohong, aku serius." Dahi Toneri berkerut. Naruto memasang jelas wajah tak percayanya dan itu menyebalkan.

"Yasudahlah. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok sehabis sekolah, oke?" tak ingin kepo lebih jauh lagi, Naruto menyerah memaksa Toneri.

"Oke oke, aku tunggu. Kau sebaiknya pulang dan tidur. Lihat matamu sudah seperti panda."

"Huft!"

.

.

.

.

Deg!

"HINATA YAAMPUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" baru saja memasuki pintu rumah tapi Hinata sudah membuat Toneri syok setengah mati.

"Lah? Aku kenapa?" Hinata menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke arah Toneri yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Toneri merebut sapu dari tangan Hinata. "Kau tak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini!" jelasnya masih saja syok.

"Tapi tadi aku tak sengaja menumpahkan kerupuk, tentu saja aku harus membersihkannya." Jawab Hinata aneh. Mengapa dia heboh sekali hanya karena melihat Hinata menyapu?

"Tidak Hinata! Akan ada maid yang membersihkannya. Pokoknya aku tak izinkan kau untuk berkerja tak perduli seringan apapun itu." Hinata menatap terkejut sekaligus aneh.

"Lah? Emang kau siapa memerintahku seperti itu?" Toneri melarangnya berbersih di saat ada sampah di depannya sedangkan Naruto, dia memaksa Hinata membersihkan rumah yang bahkan tak ada debu. Hmmmmmm..

"Aarrghh pokoknya jangan. Ayahmu pun akan marah kalau dia melihatnya." Dasar Hinata. Sungguh dia tak mengingat Toneri? Toneri malah tak berniat untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Ia tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Kau tahu dimana ayahku?"

"Ayo pergi. Aku akan ceritakan nanti." Toneri meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

"Waaahhh! Indah sekali!" Hinata berputar di antara deretan bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi.

Ada bunga mawar, melati, lavender, lily, ada juga pohon Sakura dll. Mereka sedang berada di taman bunga. Karena baru saja di buka, belum begitu ramai di sini. Biasa tempat ini ramai sekitar sore hari tapi itu malah menyenangkan.

"Apa kau masih suka bunga, Hinata?" Toneri tak bisa menahan untuk tak tersenyum bahagia melihat senyuman manis di bibir Hinata.

" _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau di jodoh-jodohkan! Aku lebih baik di kurung daripada di jodohkan!"_

" _Tapi anakku..."_

" _Pokoknya kurung saja aku, aku menolak!"_

" _Oh tapi aku ingin bunga menjadi penjaraku dan ada taman bunga di dalamnya."_

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Toneri melihat Hinata, 140 tahun yang lalu. Tak bisa ia katakan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini bisa melihat senyuman cerah gadis itu lagi.

Gaun kuning polosnya bergerak sesuatu gerakan tubuhnya dan berhenti ketika gadis itu berhenti bergerak. "Aku sangat suka!" jawab Hinata bahagia. Apa kalian tahu seberapa banyak bunga yang ia tanam di dalam penjara bunga kuningnya? Kau akan terkejut! Meski ia merasa kesepian tapi iapun merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Hinata..." Toneri mengelap bekas saos di ujung bibir Hinata dengan jempol tangannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat betapa lahap Hinata makan.

"Ughh! Aku bahagia sekali! Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak makan!" Hinata tak bisa berhenti mengunyah. Kentang goreng, burger, steak, spaggeti, ayam goreng, semua yang ada di atas meja ia makan dengan sangat lahap dengan bantuan sendok dan garfu.

20.21

"Ehem mengapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Hinata merasa canggung ketika ia menyadari Toneri sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau sangat manis..." mata Toneri menyipit karena senyuman manisnya. Bayangkan gadis manis ini adalah istrinya. Oh, betapa sempurna hidupnya.

"Huft" Hinata meneguk habis segelas air putih. Kenyang sekali rasanya, ia merasa sangat puas mengisi perut. "Omong-omong jadi dimana ayahku?" mengabaikan pujian Toneri, Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku bisa membawamu ke sana." Tawar Toneri. Ayah Hinata pasti akan sangat senang kalau tahu Hinata ada di depan matanya.

"Tidak deh... Nanti saja" jawab Hinata setelah berpikir sejenak. Ia masih ingin di sini.

"Omong-omong..." pikir Hinata teringat akan suatu hal. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, melihat selembar uang dua ribu yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya di bawah meja.

"Hmmm apa aku harus menemuinya?" pikir Hinata binggung. "Entah mengapa aku merasa dia khawatir padaku..." tapi apa mungkin?

Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng dan uang di tangannya hilang begitu saja. "Tak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

"Wah... Baik sekali..."rasanya seperti terharu. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki ini bangun pagi dan ketika Hinata muncul, sarapannya sudah rapi di atas meja. Siapa yang mau melakukan hal sebaik ini dengan sukarela?

Yang di puji hanya tersenyum. Dia mendudukan diri di kursi di depan Hinata dan mulai menikmati nasi goreng buatannya.

"Emmm enak sekali!" padahal Toneri bisa membuat makanan dengan mudah, hanya dengan menjentikkan jari tapi dia malah susah payah memasaknya.

.

.

.

"Bye bye hati hati di jalan" ucap Hinata dari balik pintu rumah.

"Oh ya temanku akan datang nanti sepulang sekolah." Rasanya seperti pasangan suami istri, ini yang kini ada di kepala Toneri. Bahkan rasanya berat sekali ingin menjauh dari rumah yang isinya adalah Hinata.

"Huuh kau tak harus mengatakannya." Jawab Hinata. Itukan bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Lagi-lagi Toneri membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Hinata.

"Dan jangan bekerja. Duduk saja yang manis atau apapun itu oke?"

"Iya iya iya. Aku paham." Mungkin karena terbiasa bekerja di rumah Naruto, rasanya aneh tak melakukan apapun di rumah besar ini tapi apa boleh buat? Toneri melarangnya.

.

.

.

13.21

"Kau serius?!" Naruto terpekik kaget pada apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Toneri.

"Aku serius. Aku tahu kau pasti suka." Ps pengeluaran terbaru yang bahkan belum di pasarkan. Jangan tanyakan Toneri dapat di mana benda itu.

"Astaga aku sudah lama sekali menunggu game itu!" mata Naruto berbinar. Ia semakin melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Toneri. "Sudah kuduga kau memang yang terbaik untuk menghiburku." Puji Naruto bersemangat. Rasanya tak sabar ingin mencoba game itu!

"Hadeh dasar..." cicit Toneri. Naruto tampak seperti sudah lupa pada masalahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tak tenang." Sudah lama sekali gadis itu duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu sambil mengamati selembar uang di tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar khawatir? Tidakkah terlalu jahat membuat dia berpikir dia adalah penyebab aku hilang?" ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal ini.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang muncul lagi malah menganggunya? Dia pasti akan memarahiku." Raut wajah Hinata menjadi malas. Tapi bagaimana kabar Naruto bersama gadis itu? Hinata terus saja was-was kalau-kalau Naruto tanpa sengaja menyakitinya lagi.

"Aaaa bodo amatlah!" Hinata melempar uang di tangannya ke atas meja kaca.

Hus

Tanpa hitungan detik, ia menghilang.

Klik

"Ayo, jalan yang cepat Toneri." Naruto masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu di ikuti oleh Toneri.

"Sabar..." Toneri masuk dengan menutup pintu rumah. Matanya mengamati sejenak tapi ia tak merasakan ada aura Hinata di dalam rumah ini.

" _Toneri, aku pergi sebentar."_ Toneri tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Baru saja memikirkan gadis itu dan dia kebetulan langsung mengabari, entah mengapa ia merasa senang.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Naruto menatap aneh. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terlihat bahagia begitu?

"Tidak ada." Toneri tak berniat memberitahu. "Aku akan ambil gamenya dulu dan ganti baju." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi naik ke lantai dua.

"Oke" sedangkan Naruto memilih menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa tapi perhatiannya di curi oleh selembar uang di atas meja tepat di depannya.

"..." ia meraih uang itu dan mengamati sejenak.

Nata...

Tulisan tangan yang tercetak di ujung bawah uang ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu...

 **Flashback**

" _Bagaimana kalau uang ini nanti diambil orang?!" setelah mendapatkan uang yang ia mau, Hinata malah mengawatirkan hal yang lain._

" _Tulis saja namamu di sana, bodoh! Jadi orang akan tahu ini uangmu."_

" _Tulis di mana?"_

" _Ugh!" Naruto merebut kesal pena dari tangan Hinata dan menulis nama Nata di sana dengan ukuran sedang._

" _Tapi namaku kan Hinata..." Hinata merasa tak senang melihat namanya tak lengkap di tulis Naruto._

" _Sama saja, Hinata!"_

 **Flashback end**

.

.

"Tunggu!" langkah Hinata terhenti di antara keramaian. "Apa aku baru saja memakai kekuatanku dan aku merasa baik-baik saja?!" Hinata mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Bahkan dua hari ini ia telah memakai kekuatan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat tapi ia tak merasa tak sehat atau sejenisnya.

"Kekuatanku kembali?" Hinata menatap kepalan tangannya yang terangkat. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kekuatannya kembali? Naruto

"Naruto...?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku harus bertanya pada Toneri." Pikir Hinata aneh tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah merasakan hal yang menjengkelkan.

"Siapa yang menyentuh uangku?" geramnya tak suka.

Hup

.

.

.

Deg!

Sebuah tangan putih kecil mendarat di uang di tangan Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamuannya.

Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Gaun kuning

Surai indigo

DEG!

Matanya membulat sempurna.

"HINATA?!"

Hinatapun merasakan hal yang sama. Terkejut bukan main pada siapa yang ia lihat ini.

Rambut kuning dan wajah menyebalkan.

"KAU?!" pantas saja Hinata muncul di rumah ini secara tak sengaja. Itu karena mungkin Naruto pernah datang ke sini.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" langkah Hinata termundur. Tangannya yang ingin mengambil kembali uang di tangan Naruto terpleset karena Naruto tak membiarkan Hinata mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?!" Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Betapa syok ia sekarang sampai ia tak bisa mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau yang bagaimana ada di sini?" Hinata mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tunggu!" hal lain pula yang mampir di kepala Naruto.

" _Aku ada janji dengan calon istriku."_

Deg!

"Kau calon istri TONERI?!" tanyanya tak percaya. Hinata, jin sesat yang menjadi pembantunya adalah calon istri teman baiknya ini?

" _Dia baru saja kembali setelah lama sekali, jadi mengertilah."_

"Kau Hinata? CALON ISTRI TONERI?!"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Semalam gegara libur jadi ga sempat nulis. Semoga ga mengecewakan

Makasih buat yg dah nunggu fic geje ini.

Sampai jumpa...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Kau Hinata? CALON ISTRI TONERI?!" Naruto tak tahu mana yang lebih membuat syok. Hinata seorang jin yang adalah calon istri Toneri atau melihat Hinata yang membuatnya stress setengah mati di sini atau jangan-jangan Toneri juga bukanlah manusia...

"Hah? Aku calon istri Toneri?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. Memang Toneri menolongnya tapi apa yang Naruto maksud dengan calon istri Toneri?

"Naruto, kau bicara dengan siapa?" pertanyaan yang membuat dua manusia di ruang tamu menoleh.

.

.

"Naruto" Toneri memakai kaos oblong di dalam perjalanan dari tangga menuju ruang tamu tapi ketika ia tiba ia tak melihat siapapun di sini.

"Tadi seperti ada suaranya dan Hinata?" pikirnya aneh sambil mengamati kemana-mana.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang menyeretnya pergi tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskan. Dia terus saja menyeret Hinata menjauh dari rumah Toneri. Membawanya jauh ke depan rumah, di balik pagar. Tangan Naruto membuatnya merasa takut.

"Aku bahkan bingung mau mulai bertanya dari mana." Setelah melepaskan tangan Hinata, Naruto terus menelan kembali pertanyaan yang tak berbentuk di ujung lidah. Darimana ia harus mulai? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau calon istri Toneri atau mengapa kau bisa di sini atau apa?! Ia binggung!

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dari aku yang adalah calon istri Toneri?" saran Hinata penasaran. Toneri... Siapa Toneri, mengapa dia berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dari dirimu. Kapan dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Naruto malah bertanya balik. "Apa kau tahu aku sampai stress karena memikirkanmu?!" suaranya meninggi.

"Kepo! Kan kau yang buat aku begini..." Hinata tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah ia membuang wajahnya tak mau menatap Naruto. Entah mengapa mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Aku serius."

Deg!

Hinata tersentak ketika dua tangan Naruto menekan kedua pundaknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Tap!

Hinata mundur dua langkah di saat ia menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Kenangan dimana tangan itu menyakitinya kembali hadir di pikirannya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat takut. Ia bisa mati kapan saja karena tangan itu.

"Hinata..."

"Ma-ma-maaf" Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri dengan cara menghembuskan nafasnya secara panjang dari mulut secara berkali-kali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto merasakan cubitan di dadanya. Apa Hinata... Hinata merasa takut karena tangan ini pernah menyakitinya?

"Naruto... Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Hinata tak berniat mengusir tapi ia merasakan aura Toneri, Toneri berjalan mendekati mereka dan ia takut Toneri akan marah kalau dia tahu Narutolah lelaki di dalam ceritanya.

"Tapi Hinata. Katakan dulu"

Tap

"Hinata!" Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika Hinata dan perkarangan rumah Toneri hilang digantikan oleh kamar di rumahnya.

"Aku senang dia baik-baik saja tapi..." Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Mengingat bagaimana Hinata bergetar ketakutan sungguh membuat dadanya berdenyut.

"Aku sangat menyesal." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Aku harus minta maaf."

.

.

.

"Hinata, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Toneri aneh. Ia datang karena merasakan adanya Naruto di sini tapi mengapa yang ada malah Hinata? Apa mereka...

"A-aku baru saja pulang!" Alis Toneri berkerut. Ia melihat Hinata seperti ketakutan.

"Hinata, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?" Toneri menuntut jawaban. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi marah seolah ia akan memusnahkan apa aja penyebab Hinata ketakutan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dariku?" Hinata mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan yang Toneri buat tapi tanpa sadar ia membawa topik ini ke arah yang salah.

"Biarkan aku bertanya terlebih dulu. Apa kau melihat seorang lelaki bersurai kuning tadi?" Toneri bertanya ketika kecurigaan hadir di kepalanya. Naruto sering terlihat kesal di saat bersamaan dengan Hinata bilang dirinya muncul di dunia ini. Naruto stress berat di saat Hinata tak sadarkan diri selama sebulan. Dan Hinata begini ketakutan di saat Naruto tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Pas pula dia tahu Toneri belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya di saat ia jelas-jelas mengatakan pada Naruto kalau calon istrinya baru saja datang. Apakah masalah Naruto adalah Hinata dan cerita Hinata adalah Naruto?

Hinata tak berani menjawab. Wajah Toneri menunjukkan seolah dia sudah menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi. Hinata tak berani berbohong. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menghindari topik ini?

"Ka-kau bilang aku calon istrimu."

Deg!

Pertanyaan yang belum sempat di proses melalui otak Hinata meloncat keluar begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kata-katanya sampai melihat rahang Toneri terkatup kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak maksudku Toneri!" baru saja sadar akan kesalahannya, Toneri sudah menghilang tanpa mau mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Dia pasti pergi ke Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Kau!" langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan muncul dan mecengkram kerah seragam putihnya. Ia berniat kembali lagi ke rumah lelaki ini tapi dia malah muncul secara ajaibnya. Dan ternyata benar. Setelah lamanya mereka berteman. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Toneri bukan manusia biasa.

"Toneri?" Toneti tampak marah.

"Toneri, hentikan!" Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hinata muncul tak lama setelah Toneri dan mencoba memisahkan Toneri dengannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya setelah Hinata berhasil memisahkan tangan Toneri dari kerah seragamnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?! Apa kau sadar karenamu Hinata hampir saja mati?!"

"Toneri hentikan. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Hinata mencoba menghentikan tatapan marah Toneri.

"Aku tahu." Naruto tak menyangkal karena apa yang dikatakan Toneri adalah benar. Ia pun merasa menyesal.

"Itu kenapa aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Hinata..."

"..." Hinata tak menjawab. Ia melihat jelas raut wajah penuh penyesalan Naruto. Dia bahkan terlihat sedih.

"Maaf? Apa yang bisa di selesaikan kata maaf? Setelah semu"

"Toneri, bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan Naruto?" Hinata menyela amarah Toneri.

"Tapi Hinata"

"Aku mohon, Neri..." iapun perlu penjelasan dari Toneri tapi ia merasa harus berbicara dengan Naruto lebih dulu.

"Ugh!" kedua tangan Toneri terkepal erat. Dengan sangat berat hati mau tak mau ia meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"..."

Mereka berdua diam cukup lama setelah Toneri pergi hingga Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf, aku salah bicara tadi jadi dia"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Hinata." Naruto menyela. Jadi, ini alasan mengapa Hinata mengusirnya tadi? Dia sudah tahu kalau Toneri akan marah. "Maaf, aku sudah menyakitimu." Naruto tampak sendu. Dia sungguh tak bermaksud menyakiti Hinata, ia benar-benar tak sengaja ia bersumpah.

"Naru..." tangan Hinata berhenti di jarak 3cm dari pipi Naruto. Kenangan buruk itu membuatnya takut tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

Perlahan telapak tangan itu mendekat dan berakhir di pipi Naruto. "Tidak, akulah yang salah karena aku egois telah memanfaatkanmu." Jelas Hinata menyesal. Tidakkah semua ini salahnya? Kalau saja dari awal ia tak memanfaatkan Naruto untuk keluar dari penjara, semua ini takkan pernah terjadi. Sekarang Toneri pasti membenci Naruto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hal itu?

Tangan Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata di pipinya. Mata birunya tak mau melepaskan mata bulan Hinata. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Berapa lama kau tak sadarkan diri?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Sebulan lebih kurasa..." Naruto tersentak, apa yang bisa ia katakan? Hinata tak sadarkan diri selama itu... "Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang!" lanjut Hinata cepat karena raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi menyesal. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja bahkan kekuatanku semakin kembali." tambahnya mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Lalu bagimana denganmu?" Hinatapun merasa penasaran pada kabar Naruto. Sudah lama sekali tak melihat lelaki ini.

"Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak dan kepalaku sering sakit dan aku benar- benar merasa frustasi." Jawab Naruto jujur. Dan semua itu karena memikirkan gadis ini. Tapi ia benar-benar lega sekarang karena tahu gadis ini baik-baik saja.

"Maaf harusnya aku mengabarimu tapi malah tak kulakukan." Balas Hinata menyesal. Ternyata ia benar ketika berpikir untuk menemui lelaki ini tapi ia malah memilih tak melakukannya.

"Jadi, sekarang apa kau akan kembali ke sini?" Naruto tak tahu ini pertanyaan atau permintaan tapi ia mengharapkan jawaban iya dari Hinata.

"Aku..." Hinata berpikir keras. "Apa kau masih bersama gadis itu lagi?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Aku tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku takkan menyakitimu lagi, aku bersumpah!" jawab Naruto serius. Ia takkan menyakiti Hinata lagi. Ia bahkan takkan berani lagi.

"Hmm apa aku akan tetap jadi pembantumu?" tanya Hinata lagi dan kali ini Naruto tak langsung menjawab.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira kau mau jadi apa di sini?" Wajah Hinata bete seketika. Huh! Hinata kira pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke arah lain. Ia salah.

"Lagipula kan kekuatanmu sudah kembali. Kau pasti akan lebih berguna dari sebelumnya!" tambah Naruto entah sungguh bermaksud pada ucapannya atau tidak.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku akan buktikan aku ini berguna." Geram Hinata menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Mungkin selama ini ia sedikit menyusahkan tapi setelah kekuatannya kembali, Naruto akan menyesal karena telah menyebutnya tak berguna!

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan bilang ke Toneri aku akan tinggal di sini." Hinata hilang dengan semangat setelah ucapannya.

Menyisihkan Naruto dengan senyuman tipis dan lega.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa lama sekali?" bokong Toneri yang baru saja terduduk di sofa kembali terangkat. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu kehadiran Hinata.

"Aku harus ke sana."

"Kau tak harus, Toneri..." niatnya terurung karena Hinata muncul di depannya tepat sebelum ia pergi.

"Mengapa kau begitu marah?" tanya Hinata membuka topik pembicaraan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau saja ia bilang ia ingin tinggal bersama Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak marah, Hinata?" setelah ia tahu siapa penyebab Hinata sakit dan lebih parahnya... Itu adalah teman baiknya sendiri.

"Dia tak sengaja." Jawab Hinata.

"Tak sengaja?! Apa dia tak sengaja juga menjadikanmu pembantu dan bersikap buruk padamu?" Toneri tak bisa menerima pembelaan Hinata. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, mengapa Hinata malah membelanya atau mengapa dia memaafkannya?

"Toneri"

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi, Hinata. Masuk ke kamarmu, tolong." Toneri memunggungi Hinata. Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh lagi. Hari ini moodnya sungguh rusak padahal ia baru saja merasa sangat bahagia atas kehadiran gadis ini.

"Neri..." punggung Hinata melemah. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang...?

"Kau..." belum dua langkah berjalan, Hinata berhenti. "Kau tak akan melakukan apapun pada Naruto'kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia merasa tak tenang memikirkan apa mungkin lelaki ini akan melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"..."

"Toneri..." panggil Hinata ketika Toneri tak menjawabnya bahkan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memutar badannya ataupun menatap Hinata.

"Aku akan merasa sangat menyesal kalau saja dia terluka karenaku." Masih tak ada jawaban membuat Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang Toneri perintahkan, masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Maaf Hinata, semua ini karenaku." Meski ia senang Hinata baik-baik saja, rasanya sangat mengecewakan karenanya kondisi mereka menjadi seperti ini.

Tak bisa bertemu, hanya bisa saling berkomunikasi melalui benak bahkan melakukannya diam-diam.

.

"Maaf Naru. Toneri akan segera tahu jika aku tak berada di kamarku." Ucap Hinata menyesal. Badannya terbaring di atas kasur empuk, ia mencoba mencari cara bagaimana cara meredam amarah Toneri agar ia bisa keluar dari sini dan secara bersamaan ia harus menurut agar Toneri tak semakin marah dan berakhir dengan Naruto kenapa-napa.

.

"Aku akan bicara padanya besok, Hinata..." ucap Naruto. Semuanya menjadi begini merepotkan tapi ia tak bisa menggangap hal ini bukan apa-apa karena sungguh hal ini sangat membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

"Huft Toneri ternyata sangat menyeramkan." Hinata tak pernah menbayangkan hal ini. Toneri begitu perhatian, selalu tersenyum manis ternyata bisa bersikap menyeramkan dan keras kepala. Ia merasa tak enak tapi entahlah mengapa. Hatinya hanya tak mau menerima hal ini begitu saja. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

"Aku yang lebih terkejut lagi!" Naruto benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan teman baiknya yang begitu pendiam dan datar memasang wajah marah seolah sudah siap menghajarnya sampai sekarat dan hal itu hanya karena seorang perempuan.

"Dia..." Naruto memberi jeda. Kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan terasa tak enak di hatinya. "Dia sepertinya sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

"Dia..." Hinata mengulum bibirnya. Ia binggung. Mengapa ia malah terjebak begini?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Deg!

Ketukan pintu membawa Hinata kembali ke dunia.

"Naru, aku harus pergi dulu. Sepertinya Toneri datang." Hinata memutuskan benaknya dengan Naruto dan dengan segera berakting tidur.

Clik

Pintu di buka dan yang mengetuk masuk menghampiri sang pemilik kamar.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 23.01 wajar saja kalau gadis ini sudah terlelap tapi.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau belum tidur." Wajah tak damai Hinata menjadi bukti kalau dia hanya pura-pura tidur tapi Hinata terus melanjutkan akting payahnya.

"Maaf, kau pasti terkejut karena sikapku. Aku menyesal sudah bersikap tak baik padamu." Toneri duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di sebelah pinggang Hinata. Ia terus merenung dari tadi tapi yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya adalah betapa menyesal dirinya sudah bersikap tak baik pada Hinata.

Mau tak mau Hinata memilih membuka matanya. Ia mengubah posisi baring menjadi duduk. Ia jadi merasa jahat mencoba mengabaikan Toneri.

"Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Hinata. Bagaimana cara Toneri memasang wajah dan suara kesal sungguh membuat Hinata takut. Dia tak seperti Toneri ramah dan lembut yang Hinata kenal beberapa hari lalu.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya sangat cemas padamu." Matanya menatap penuh penyesalan. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya karena ia sangat cemas pada gadis ini.

"Jadi, apakah ini waktunya untuk beritahu aku siapa dirimu?" jujur, bukan ini yang ingin Hinata tanyakan tapi ia rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyebut nama orang lain.

"Apa kau ingat 140 tahun yang lalu ayahmu bilang kau sudah dijodohkan tapi kau menolak?" sedikit info. Di saat umur mereka tergolong sangat kecil mereka sudah memiliki tubuh dan pemikiran di usia remaja. Mereka bahkan bisa mengubah penampilan umur sesuai yang mereka mau. Itu kenapa Naruto tak pernah mencurigai Toneri meski mereka tumbuh bersama-sama.

"Kau tahu perjodohan itu adalah hal yang tak boleh kita tolak tapi kau menolaknya. Kau memilih menerima hukuman atas penolakan daripada menerima perjodohan itu." lanjut Toneri membuat Hinata teringat. Hinata ingat kejadian itu pernah terjadi. Di saat umurnya 5 tahun jika di hitung dari umur manusia, ayah mengatakan tentang perjodohan ini dan ia menolak. Ia sempat melihat Toneri kecil dan pertemuan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Perjodohan mereka sudah di janjikan jauh sebelum mereka lahir, itu kenapa mereka tak bisa menolaknya.

"Aku adalah orang yang kau tolak." Sejak saat itu, rasanya tak seharipun berhenti jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tapi ia tak bisa lakukan apapun selain menunggu Hinata menyetujui perjodohan agar dia bisa keluar tapi tak dia lakukan. Dia malah bebas karena orang lain.

"..." Hinata tak tahu ternyata ada arti di balik senyuman manis Toneri tapi kini ia tahu.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih memilih untuk menemukan orang yang aku cintai dan kurasa itu bukan dirimu." Alasan yang sama yang Hinata pakai 140 tahun yang lalu di saat ia menolak dijodohkan. Ia tak perduli pada perjodohan yang sudah di rencanakan jauh sebelum dirinya lahir. Yang Hinata perdulikan adalah bersama orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak tahu apakah ia sudah menemukan sosok itu atau belum tapi ia tetap tak mau bersama Toneri karena ia tak mencintainya.

"Begitukah..." kini, hati Toneri dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan. Setelah sangat lama menunggu dan setelah begitu bahagia melihat gadis ini lagi. Ia merasa terjatuh dari ketinggian dan hancur berkeping-keping. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" tanya Toneri.

"Aku..." entah mengapa wajah Naruto muncul di kepalanya tapi Hinata menepisnya cepat. "Aku tak tahu."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Toneri beranjak. Sebaiknya ia tak bahas lebih jauh lagi kalau ia tak mau menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah patah. "Selamat malam, Hinata." Toneri berjalan pergi.

"Malam, Toneri." Dan keluar dengan menutup pintu kamar.

"Mengapa jadi begini?" Hinata menggosok kasar wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia jadi merasa binggung. Ia tak tega menyakiti hati Toneri tapi iapun tak mungkin bohong tentang hatinya bukan?

.

.

Pagi inipun masih sama. Toneri menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Hinata.

Yang beda hanyalah kali ini Hinata duduk di depan Toneri dengan canggung. Melihat tak ada aura bahagia di tubuh Toneri membuatnya lebih canggung lagi.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya aku tak di sini lagi." Hinata mencoba melahap mie di depannya tapi ia tak bisa hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku merasa tak enak padamu." Lanjutnya. Mungkin memang benar ia berencana tinggal di rumah Naruto tapi setelah pembicaraan semalam, ia merasa sangat tak enak hati pada Toneri.

"Kenapa? Aku senang kau ada di sini dan menemaniku." Jawab Toneri jujur. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia memang sakit hati tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menyerah pada Hinata dan membiarkan dia pergi.

"Tapi aku"

"Kau tak membuat alasan itu untuk bisa pergi tinggal di rumah manusia itu'kan?" sela Toneri menebak. Sesaat lalu ia bisa membaca hal ini dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata tersentak pada tebakan bingo Toneri. "Sebenarnya aku berpikir akupun berhutang padanya. Jadi aku rasa lebih baik ak"

"Tidak Hinata." sela Toneri memasang wajah serius.

"Kau tak akan mengizinkanku meskipun kalau aku bilang itu mauku?" tanya Hinata memastikan tapi Toneri tak mau menjawab. Dia pasti merasa raut wajahnya sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Neri, aku bertanya karena aku sangat menghargaimu. Sungguh, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku tapi aku tak merasa harus mendengarkanmu. Tidakkah kau merasa kau tak berhak melarangku?" Perkataan Hinata memang jujur tapi kata 'aku tak merasa harus mendengarkanmu' membuat Toneri tersinggung entah karna apa.

"Hinata. Kau tak pantas membiarkan manusia itu memperlakukanmu seenaknya. Kau tahu itu. Mengapa kau memaksa ingin ke sana?" rasanya kesal sekali melihat Hinata terus membela bahkan ingin menemui lelaki itu. Apakah dia...

"Dia tak seburuk itu..." jawab Hinata jujur. Naruto memang agak menyebalkan tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Melakukan pekerjaan karena Hinata menumpang di rumahnya adalah hal yang wajar jadi apa masalahnya? "Lagipula sekarang kekuatanku makin pulih. Aku"

"Tidak Hinata. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau tak bertemu dengannya lagi." Apa Hinata sadar kekuatannya mulai kembali karena Naruto mulai menginginkan dia? Semuanya terasa makin menyebalkan!

"Tapi Tone"

"Cukup Hinata!" Toneri bahkan bisa menahan untuk tak memukul meja makan ini karena ia terlalu menyayangi Hinata tapi Hinata benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Mulai sekarang aku melarangmu keluar tanpa izinku."

"Toneri!" Toneri menghilang begitu saja setelah ucapannya.

Mata Hinata terpejam, ia mencoba muncul di tempat dimana Toneri pergi tapi ia tak bisa.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa berpindah tempat?" pikir Hinata aneh. Apa yang Toneri lakukan?

"Bercanda!" Hinata lari ke rumah bagian depan tepatnya ke pintu rumah. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi tangannya tak bisa menyentuh ganggang pintu. Ia merasakan ada penghalang melapisi rumah ini.

"Aku tak bisa menghilangkannya." Hinata mencoba menembus penghalang halimunan yang mengurung, ia bahkan mencoba menghilangkannya tapi ia tak berhasil.

"Ugh!" Hinata mencoba pergi lagi dengan kekuatannnya tapi ia gagal. Toneri benar-benar mengurungnya di rumah ini.

"Penghalang ini membuatku tak bisa memakai kekuatanku." Bahkan ia tak bisa berpindah tempat meski hanya ke lantai atas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

.

.

.

07.12

"Toneri! Dengarkan dulu aku." Toneri berlalu begitu saja tak perduli pada siapa yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Toneri." Lelaki yang adalah Naruto itu berhenti tepat di depan Toneri, menghalang jalannya. "Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan nada berharap. Ia tahu Toneri pasti marah tapi haruskah sampai mengabaikannya? Hinata yang seharusnya marah bahkan tidak marah dan memaafkannya tapi lelaki ini malah membencinya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya tak bisakah kau maafkan aku?" tanya Naruto. Ia benar-benar menyesal atas semua yang terjadi tapi sungguhkah lelaki yang berstatus teman baiknya tak mau memaafkannya?

"Kau melukai Hinata dan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya bahkan" perkataan Toneri terjeda. Mengingat bagaimana Hinata terus membela dan ingin bersama manusia ini membuatnya marah. Hinata merasa tak enak bersama Toneri tapi malah ingin bersama Naruto. Sebenarnya seberapa dekat mereka?

"Jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi dan jangan pernah mendekati Hinata." Toneri meraih kerah kemeja Naruto, matanya menatap tajam mata biru itu mengatakan ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Untuk lelaki seperti ini? Ia sudah cukup sabar mendengarkan Hinata untuk tak menghajar lelaki ini tapi tak mau lebih dari itu. Mereka bukan lagi teman.

"Aku takkan pernah menyerahkan Hinata." Inner Toneri berkata.

Tap

Ia mendorong Naruto dan berlalu pergi dengan mengatakan.

"Pertemanan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Halo.

Semoga kalian suka ... Semoga tak mengecewakan

Sampai jumpa


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Jadi, kesempatanku untuk keluar dari rumah ini hanya ketika Toneri masuk." Pikir Hinata mematangkan idenya untuk kabur. Penghalang ini memang untuk mengurung dan mengekang tapi meski Toneri yang mengunakannya bukan berarti efeknya tak bekerja untuknya. Dia harus melepas penghalang ini kalau dia mau masuk ke rumah ini. Dan di sanalah waktu yang tepat untuk kabur.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 13.21

Toneri akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"Okeyy mari kita berdoa semoga Toneri tak akan pernah tahu aku keluar tanpa izinnya." Hinata memejamkan mata dan berdoa untuk sejenak setelah memanipulasi guling di bawah selimut agar menyerupai dirinya yang tertidur. Tak lupa menempelkan secarik kertas bertulisan 'Jangan masuk, aku ingin istirahat.' di depan pintu.

Dengan begini selesai sudah, Hinata berlari ke arah pintu rumah.

Suara mobil Toneri sudah terdengar dari sini. Dia akan segara membuka pintu ini dan sebelum itu, dia harus menghilangkan penghalang ini.

Klik

Hup!

Hinata menghilang sedetik sebelum pintu di depannya terbuka.

"Tidak." Pikir Toneri setelah memasuki rumah. "Kalau aku memasang penghalang di saat aku berada di dalam, aku pun takkan bisa pergi dari sini." Untung saja Toneri sempat berpikir. Ia hampir saja menjebak dirinya dan Hinata di rumah ini.

"Hinata," panggil Toneri berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Mengabaikan secarik kertas yang ia lihat, Toneri memilih mengetuk pintu untuk kesopanan.

"Hinata,"

Tok

Tok

Tok

.

.

.

"Kyaaaahhh!"

"Aaaaa Astaga!" pekik lelaki bersurai kuning syok. Mobilnya oleng tapi untung berhasil diambil alih kembali.

Deg!

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke atasnya memundurkan badan.

"HINATA?!"

BLUSSSSH!

Wajah Hinata merah seperti kepiting rebus ketika ia menyadari di mana ia muncul. Ia memang ingin muncul di tempat Naruto berada tapi karena terlalu panik ia tak bisa mengontrol dimana ia akan muncul.

"Naruto!" mengapa dari banyaknya tempat di dalam mobil, ia malah muncul di depan Naruto? Bersimpuh di atas pahanya?!

Brrrumm!

"Aaaarrrrr!" pekik Naruto kaget. Syukur ia sempat menghindari mobil yang hampir ia tabrak. Dengan cepat ia meminggir ke tepi jalan.

Rem kaki ia injak dengan kuat tanpa sengaja malah membuat badan Hinata terpental ke dalam pelukannya. Ada apa ini? Ia dalam perjalanan pulang dan tiba-tiba Hinata muncul.

"Iittaii..." desis Hinata kesakitan karena dahi Naruto menghantam bawah lehernya.

"Astaga Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto syok sambil mengelus dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kami-sama, aku kira aku akan mati." Hinata mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila. Ia sungguh mengira ia akan mati tadi!

"Ehmm Hinata..." Naruto memundurkan wajah di saat badan Hinata mendekat.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala bangku. Ia begitu takut dan terlalu fokus menenangkan diri sampai-sampai melupakan siapa yang ada di depannya.

Buah dada Hinata semakin dekat dengan hidung Naruto dan Naruto tak bisa menjauh lagi.

"Aku kira aku akan mati." Cicit Hinata masih saja syok.

Blussshhh!

"Ano Hinata!" panggil Naruto kuat tapi Hinata masih saja tak sadar. Pipi Naruto memerah. Ini sungguh bukan posisi yang bagus. Benda di balik kaos Hinata mengenai wajahnya. Jantungnya menggila karena hal itu!

"Hinata! Apa kau tak liat siapa di sini?!" Naruto memekik karena pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

Deg!

"Astaga Naruto mengapa kau di sana?!" Naruto berkedip dan kini Hinata sudah berpindah dari atasnya ke bangku di sebelah.

"Ma-maaf." Cicit Hinata malu. Dia menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto. Astaga, mengapa hal ini terjadi? Memalukan sekali.

"Kau menyebalkan..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil berharap merah di wajahnya segera memudar.

.

.

.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicapa padamu." Hinata tak menjawab sama sekali membuat Toneri memilih opsi yang lain.

"Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu." Toneri pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata setelah ucapannya.

.

.

.

"..."

"Ehem jadi, kau mau kemana?" cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Naruto memulai bersuara. Lagipula mobilnya sudah terlalu lama di pinggir jalan, ia harus segera menyingkir.

"Emm ayo jalan saja. Kemana saja asal Toneri tak tahu." Jawaban yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Jalan saja, akan aku ceritakan."

.

.

.

"Kau serius?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Mobilnya masih berkeliling tanpa tujuan di jalan raya dan Hinata baru saja menceritakan kalau Toneri mengurungnya di rumah.

"Dia pasti sangat marah kalau tahu aku tak di kamarku..." apa yang bisa Hinata katakan? Ia tak mau di kurung seperti itu. Toneri tak berhak melarangnya tapi iapun takkan bisa melawan Toneri. Dia sangat keras kepala.

Lampu merah membuat mobil Naruto berhenti. Sang empu menoleh ke Hinata dan berbicara dengan pedenya. "Kau pasti kangen pada ketampananku, kan makanya kau kabur?"

"Kau membuatku merinding." Hinata merasakan jelas bulu kuduknya berdiri, merinding atas kepedean seorang Uzumaki Naruto. "Aku hanya tak enak padanya tapi akupun tak bisa mendengarkan dia. Dia terlalu berlebihan..." lanjutnya. Toneri bahkan sampai mengurung Hinata, apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Hinata tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti apa mau Toneri.

"Dia bahkan tak mau berbicara padaku dan dia memutuskan pertemanan kami." Timpal Naruto putus asa. Setiap kali Naruto mencoba berbicara padanya, dia akan melemparkan tatapan maut jadi Naruto tak bisa apapun selain diam.

"Lihatlah temanmu itu! Dia garang sekali sampai Uzumaki begitu putus asa menghadapinya!" Hinata menyelipkan sedikit humor di sana. Ia mencoba mencairkan perasaan yang tak nyaman.

"Hah?! Dia itu kaummu! Baru aku tahu ada jin yang begitu posesif dan pecemburu!" Naruto yang sadar akan niat Hinata pun ikut melemparkan humor.

"Haha menyebalkan. Mengapa kita jadi terlihat seperti selingkuh?" Hinata tertawa kecil. Bahkan ia harus diam-diam agar bisa bertemu Naruto.

"Daripada memikirkan dia, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menghibur diri saja?" Inisiatif Naruto. Hinata pasti sangat sedih atas perlakuan Toneri. Jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghiburnya.

"Kau bayar?" tanya Hinata. Meski sekarang Hinata bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah melalui kekuatannya, entah mengapa tak mau ia lakukan.

"Lah? Katanya kekuatanmu sudah kembali, lagipula kau, kan punya uang?" lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan mobil Naruto kembali melaju.

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat kau mengambil uangku!" pekik Hinata teringat. Waktu Naruto menariknya, dia tak mengembalikan uang Hinata!

"Sungguh?" Naruto berpikir keras. Ia tak ingat.

"Huaaaaa kembalikan uangku!" perintah Hinata memasang wajah bete.

"Ish apakah kau tak lihat aku sedang menyetir?"

.

.

.

"Kembalikan sekarang." Paksa Hinata. Cafe, di lantai dua menjadi tempat singgah mereka.

"Oh iya ada di sini hahaha." Naruto mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana belakang dan mengeceknya. Ternyata benar ada uang dua ribu terselip di antara uang berwarna _pink._

"Nah ini." Naruto menyodorkan uang dua ribu itu dan langsung di terima senang hati oleh Hinata.

"Yey uangku!" senyuman bahagia Hinata tampilkan. Ia begitu menyayanginya. Uang ini sangat berharga.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Kau bilang kau tak bisa hidup tanpa uang tapi kau bahkan tak memakai uang itu." Ucapnya lucu. Apakah Hinata masih tak menyadari betapa sedikit nilai uang itu? Dia sangat polos sekali dan bodoh.

"Hm Toneri memberiku apa saja yang aku mau. Aku tak pernah sempat memakai uang ini." Jawab Hinata jujur.

Seorang pelayan mengantar pesanan Naruto. Dua gelas jus orange dan sepiring waffle dengan ice-cream coklat di atasnya.

"Dia tak mau melepaskanmu, bukan?" Naruto kembali pada topik yang selalu ingin ia bahas tapi tak pernah sempat.

Hinata menjeda acara melahap ice-cream waffle. "Iya, dia mengekangku karena tahu aku takkan bisa kabur darinya." Jawab Hinata. Ia bisa pergi kemana saja tapi Toneri terus mengekorinya. Dia benar-benar mengekang Hinata. "Tapi Naru, ingat ini kalau saja suatu saat dia mencoba melukaimu. Katakan saja kau tahu cara mengurungkanku kembali." Tambah Hinata. Ia tak tahu apakah ancaman ini akan berhasil atau tidak tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.

"Bagaimana caranya?" meski Naruto tak akan membutuhkannya, ia tetap saja penasaran bagaimana caranya.

"Jika aku tak ingin bersamamu, aku harus mengembalikanmu dengan cara yang benar."

"Jika aku tak bersamamu, permintaanku takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan."

"Yah dan begitulah." Hinata menampilkan senyum hingga mata menyipit dan kembali melahap makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Apa kau tak takut aku akan membuatmu kembali terkurung?" tangan Naruto terangkat mengelap bekas coklat di bibir atas Hinata. Hinata mengatakannya langsung tanpa takut apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan.

"Sebenarnya, aku bahkan tak memikirkannya. Di sini akupun terkurung, apa bedanya?" setidaknya di penjara ia bahagia melihat deretan bunga, tak seperti di sini. Ia di kekang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

"Poor Jin..." Naruto berpiki untuk sejenak. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur Hinata?

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hinata tersenyum manis, ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir apa yang ia mau. "Apa kau tahu kalau rumah teletabis itu nyata?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Di sinilah dan nyata." Naruto berkedip tapi tempat yang semulanya cafe berubah menjadi bukit yang luas. Hanya ada rumput hijau yang terpotong rapi di sini. Satu kincir angin kecil tapi panjang dan rumah di dalam tanah!

Perlukah Naruto jelaskan lagi betapa indah tempat ini?

Matahari bersinar terang tapi udara malah terasa dingin bukannya panas.

"Tapi Hinata, kita belum bayar makanan kita."

"Hahaha ups."

.

.

.

"Hah~" sudah lebih dari tiga jam menunggu di atas sofa. Kecurigaannya semakin besar ketika ia menggunakan kekuatan untuk merasakan aura Hinata tapi yang ia cari tak ada di dalam jangkauannya.

Hup

Toneri muncul di kamar Hinata. Tangannya menyingkap selimut di atas kasur dan bukan Hinata yang ia lihat melainkan guling.

"Aku mencoba bersikap sopan padamu tapi kau..." rahang Toneri mengeras. Ia bahkan memaksa dirinya untuk percaya Hinata ada di kamar ini dan ia tak menggunakan kekuatan untuk memastikan hal itu tapi tega-teganya Hinata. Dia pasti kabur di saat Toneri pulang.

"Aku harus menemui Hiashi-san."

.

.

.

"Hiashi, apakah Toneri sudah mengabarimu?" lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengetik keyboard laptop di atas meja hitam menjeda aksinya.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Ia beranjak dari kursi berodanya meunju sofa tak jauh dari meja hitamnya tadi.

Ketika ia duduk di sofa utara, siapa yang ia maksud muncul di depannya.

"Hiashi-san." Toneri membungkuk hormat sebelum menyamankan bokong di sofa single di bagian timur.

"Hinata masih belum mau datang tapi aku ada berita penting."

.

.

.

Toingg

Toingg

"Kyaaaaahhh!"

Toingggg!

"Hahahaha ini menyenangkan!"

Tanah keras menjadi selentur puding atas ulah Hinata. Mereka meloncat-loncat di atas tanah rasa puding raksasa dengan sangat bersemangat. Mencoba menjadi yang tertinggi atas lemparan puding raksasa.

"Kyaah Naru!" badan Hinata dan Naruto saling menabrak di udara tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan badan Hinata.

Bufff

Tanah yang lentur berubah menjadi seperti kapas dengan seribu lapis yang empuk. Badan Naruto jatuh dengan Hinata di atasnya. Mata itu bertemu.

Entah Naruto baru sadar atau tak pernah memperhatikan. Hinata memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Matanya tak mau berkedip menyaksikan indah wajah Hinata yang jauh lebih indah dari pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Kyahaahaha Naru geli!" badan Hinata menyingkir ke samping Naruto karena tangan Naruto di pinggangnya mulai mengelitik.

"Dasar!" Naruto mendudukan dirinya. Wajahnya memanas tapi meski begitu untung saja ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari pikatan wajah cantik Hinata.

.

.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal tapi Hinata belum mau kembali." Tutup Toneri pada cerita panjang lebarnya.

"Hinata pasti sudah gila." Hiashi Hyuuga, dia adalah ayah Hinata. Padahal ia berpikir Hinata akan berubah pikiran dan bersedia menikahi Toneri supaya dia bisa bebas tapi dia malah bersama manusia dan membiarkan manusia memperlakukannya semena-mena.

"Maaf, aku sudah mencoba berbicara padanya tapi dia tak mau mendengarkanku." Hinata tak akan pernah mau mendengarkan jadi pilihan terbaik Toneri adalah memberitahukan semuanya ke ayah Hinata.

"Bawa Hinata ke sini biar aku yang berbicara padanya." Ucap Hiashi. Kalau saja Hinata mencoba membangkang, ia tak akan segan-segan menghukumnya.

"Sekarang, aku tak tahu Hinata berada di mana. Dia sepertinya pergi dengan manusia itu." Jawab Toneri jujur. Hinata pasti berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini. Jadi, kekuatannya tak bisa menjangkau. "Tapi aku akan membawanya ke sini setelah dia pulang." Lanjutnya. Hinata pasti pulang. Dia tak bisa selamanya pergi dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Rasanya cepat sekali. Tanpa sadar langit yang tadinya terang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Sekarang sudah pukul 19.21

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, Naruto." Hinata berhenti memandangi langit dan mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi bersila. Tanpa sadar, malam sudah tiba. Semoga Toneri tak sadar kalau Hinata tak ada di kamar.

"Begitukah..." entah mengapa Naruto merasa kecewa. Ia sangat senang menikmati indahnya udara dan langit dengan Hinata di sebelahnya tapi sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Ayo" Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Hinata.

Mereka berdua muncul di kamar Naruto begitu saja.

"Aku harus segera pergi sebelum Toneri sadar aku tak di kamar." Hinata berbalik dan sebelum ia menghilang, Naruto menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" bibir Naruto memanggil tanpa sadar.

Hinata kembali berbalik dan menatap langsung ke mata biru langit Naruto sebelum bertanya. "Ya, Naru?"

"..." tak ada jawaban membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Seperti ada sesuatu di pikiran Naruto?

Deg!

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menempelkan telapak tangan ke pucuk kepala Hinata. Jempolnya membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata.

"Uhmm ano mari kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi lain waktu...?" Beritahu Hinata kapan Naruto pernah memberinya senyuman yang begini indah, memukau dan tulus? Rasanya seperti tak pernah. Senyuman yang begitu manis seolah khusus untuknya.

"..."

Hinata merasakan perutnya berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja ia membalas tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapinya. "Tentu saja, Naru!"

.

.

Hinata muncul di ruang tamu. Untung saja tak ada penghalang yang membuat dirinya tak bisa masuk.

"Dimana Toneri...?" inner Hinata bertanya ketika ia tak bisa merasakan aura Toneri tapi.

"Kyaaaaahh!" badan Hinata melayang seolah di tarik manget besae ke lantai dua dan berakhir di kamarnya.

"Toneri!" pergelangan tangan Hinata berakhir dicengkram tangan Toneri. Dia menarik tangan itu ke arah pipi untuk memperdekat jarak di antara mereka.

"Hinata, mengapa kau keluar dari kamarmu?" Hinata melihat amarah di mata Toneri tapi dia mencoba bersabar.

"Maaf, Neri. Aku hanya tak mau dikekang seperti ini." Hinata berkata jujur. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Toneri tak mau melepaskan.

"Lalu mengapa kau pergi menemui Naruto?"

"..." Hinata juga tak tahu apa alasannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat lelaki itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hinata." Cengkraman Toneri mengerat ketika dia membaca raut wajah Hinata. Hanya ingin melihat lelaki itu?

"Auch sakit!" tenaga Toneri seolah ingin mematahkan tangan kecilnya. "Kau menyakitiku!"

"Kau juga menyakitiku, Hinata!" hatinya di penuhi amarah. "Apa yang lelaki itu punya dan aku tak punya hingga kau lebih memilihnya?" manusia itu sama sekali tak pantas bersama Hinata tapi mengapa Hinata lebih memilihnya?

"Lepaskan dulu aku."

"Aku ... begitu mencintaimu," pengakuannya membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak dan kembali menatapnya. Ia sangat tulus mencintai gadis ini tapi gadis ini menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau menyakiti dan mengurungku. Itukah cinta bagimu?" bukan cinta seperti ini yang Hinata mau. Seseorang yang punya cinta takkan menyakiti tak perduli sesakit apapun dia.

"Aku berusaha menjagamu! Aku mencemaskanmu tapi kau tak mau mendengarkanku." Toneri memberi pembelaan. Semua yang ia lakukan untuk Hinata, tak lain.

"Bahkan manusia itu menyakitimu tapi kau begitu senang bersamanya."

"Dia tak sengaja menyakitiku." Hinata mengoreksi. "Toneri kumohon. Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku. Aku tak mau menikah denganmu. Tolong lepaskan aku." Hinata menambahkan dengan penuh harap. Ia berharap Toneri sadar kalau dia benar-benar berlebihan. Cinta tak bisa dipaksa tak perduli sekuat apa dia mencoba. Hinata berharap dia mengerti itu.

"..." Toneri tak menjawab. Ia tak bisa menerima jawaban Hinata dan ia sama sekali tak mau melepaskan Hinata. Dari awal Hinata sudah diciptakan untuknya. Tak ada alasan untuk menyerah, Hinata hanyalah belum menyadari kalau mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama, Toneri yakin itu.

"Hiashi-san ingin menemuimu." Toneri menarik Hinata pergi.

"Ayah?"

.

.

Di langkah kedua, mereka berdua muncul di tempat yang berbeda.

Kamar Hinata berubah menjadi ruang tamu. Dan ini bukan ruang tamu di rumah Toneri.

"Ayah, Ibu." Hinata takkan pernah melupakan dua wajah di depannya.

"Hinata, putriku..." wanita yang dipanggil ibu menghampiri dan langsung memeluk erat Hinata.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu." Wanita itu menuntun Hinata duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Sedangkan Hiashi memilih berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari Toneri, Hinata." Hiashi langsung ke topik yang ingin ia bahas.

"Ayah, sungguhkah kita harus membahas hal itu?" Hinata mendonggak agar bisa menatap mata sang ayah. Wajahnya memelas, ia tak tahu cerita seperti apa yang Toneri ceritakan tapi ayahnya tampak tak senang.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa jaga diri." Tambah Hinata.

"Kau biarkan manusia bersikap semena-mena padamu dan kau hampir mati karenanya, apa yang kau sebut bisa jaga diri?"

"Buktinya sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Hinata menimpal.

"Kau sekarang baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan ke depannya? Apa kau akan puas setelah manusia itu membunuhmu?"

"Dia tak sengaja menyakitiku." Hinata menekan kata-katanya. Naruto tak sengaja menyakitinya dan juga masalahnya sudah selesai. Mengapa mereka terus membahasnya?

"Tidak Hinata. Manusia tak bisa dipercaya, ayah takkan biarkan dia menyakitimu lagi." Hiashi masih pada pendiriannya tanpa mau tahu seperti apa pembelaan Hinata. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang spesial dari manusia itu hingga Hinata terus membelanya. "Ayah memaksamu untuk menikahi Toneri dan ayah memintamu untuk tidak lagi menemui manusia itu." Ini adalah perintah, ia sama sekali tak mau penolakan.

"Tapi ayah!"

"Hinata, kau terkurung begitu lama karena keras kepalamu. Ayah takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi." Cukup sekali ia biarkan Hinata memilih jalan hidupnya yang sesat tapi kali ini, takkan terulang lagi.

"Ayah, aku tak mau. Kalian tak bisa memaksaku." Wajah Hinata tampak sendu.

"Lalu apakah kau mencoba membangkangku?" Hiashi memojokkan.

"Aku tak berani membangkangmu..." jawab Hinata kecewa. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ayahnya bukan orang yang mudah di ajak negosiasi.

"Toneri, berikan padanya." Toneri menghampiri dengan kotak merah bulat ukuran kecil di tangannya.

Dia bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata.

"..."

Hinata mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika matanya melirik apa isi kotak kecil itu.

"Cincin ini akan mengekang kekuatanmu." Jelas Hiashi. Cincin ini dibuat dari kekuatannya karena memang hanya orang tua yang bisa membuatnya untuk anak mereka.

Toneri mengambil tangan Hinata dan menyelipkan cincin emas itu di jari manisnya.

"Kekuatanmu hanya akan kembali setelah kau menikah dengan Toneri."

Hinata merasakan kekuatannya terkunci di dalam cincin ini.

"Kalau begini..." inner Hinata berbisik.

"Apa bedanya dengan di penjara...?" air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya tapi ia tak mau menangis. Ia hanya tak mengyangka ayahnya akan setega ini. Di sini bahkan lebih buruk lagi daripada di penjara kuningnya. Ia terus saja dipaksa dan terkekang sementara ia tak mendapat perintah apapun di sana.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

Okeee sampai jumpa lagi...

Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Hinata, kamu mau kemana?" baru saja tiba di ruang tamu tapi Hinata malah melangkah pergi mendekati pintu rumah.

22.34

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mengekangku lalu kau juga mau melarangku kemanapun?" bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah bertanya balik dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tak melarangmu tapi kalau kau ingin pergi bertemu Naruto, iya aku melarang."

"Aku tak akan bertemu dengannya." Badan Hinata berbalik, ia menatap Toneri dengan tatapan frustasinya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Hinata mengaku kalau ia berbohong, ia memang ingin bertemu Naruto.

"Kau bohong." Tebak Toneri. Tentu saja tebakannya _bingo_ , ia bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa Toneri!" badan Hinata tertarik seperti sebelumnya dan berakhir terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

Braackk

"Toneri!" Hinata bangkit dan berlari ke arah pintu tapi pintu yang tertutup itu tak bisa terbuka.

" _Kau takkan pergi kemanapun tanpa aku mulai dari sekarang."_ suara Toneri menggema di kamar Hinata.

"Kusooo! Neri sialan!" Kaki Hinata menendang pintu. Tangannya memutar knop pintu tapi tetap saja pintu ini tak mau terbuka.

"Aku benci kau! Kau benar-benar bajingan menyebalkan!" untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup. Hinata merasa begitu kesal pada seseorang bahkan sampai mengumpat.

"Hiks hiks menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

08.01

Seharusnya lelaki bersurai kuning ini pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam tapi dia malah memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans menuju tempat lain.

"Sudah dua hari tak melihat Hinata, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" pikirnya khawatir. Tujuannya adalah ke rumah Toneri dan alasan ia pergi di jam sekolah adalah karena di saat itulah masa teraman dimana sang pemilik rumah berada di sekolah.

.

.

Lima belas menit dan dia yang adalah Naruto tiba di depan rumah Toneri. Seperti biasa dengan mudah ia memasuki perkarangan rumah karena Toneri tak pernah mengunci pagar.

"Kamar Hinata ada di lantai dua." Pikir Naruto melangkah menuju samping rumah. Ia agak was-was jadi sebaiknya tak masuk lewat pintu depan jadi rencananya adalah memanggil Hinata dari bawah. Semoga saja dia ada di kamarnya.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" gadis di atas kasur berpikir keras. Matanya terpejam dan kemudian terbuka.

"Kalau saja begini, aku memilih tak pernah kembali ke dunia..." wajahnya merah karena baru selesai menangis. Bagaimana bisa mereka tega sekali memaksanya melakukan hal yang tak mau ia lakukan?

Pak

Kaca jendela berbunyi membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamuan. Apakah seseorang tengah melempari jendela kamarnya dengan batu kecil?

Pak

.

.

"Hinata!" Naruto melempar satu per satu batu kecil yang ia dapat dari tanah ke jendela berharap Hinata segera menjawabnya.

.

.

Karena penasaran Hinata beranjak menghampiri jendela. Ia menggeser tirai berwarna biru ke samping dan menoleh ke bawah.

.

.

"Hinata!" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya ketika siapa yang ia cari menampakkan diri.

"Hei Hinata!" tangan Naruto terangkat dan melambai.

.

.

"..." mengapa rasanya bahagia...?

Kedua sudut bibir Hinata perlahan terangkat dan senyuman tercipta di sana. Mengapa senang kali hanya karena bisa melihat lelaki ini?

Tangan Hinata terangkat ingin membuka kaca jendela tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa kekuatan Toneri melapisi seluruh kamarnya.

"Toneri akan mengira aku mencoba kabur." Dia akan merasakan getaran kalau Hinata menyentuh jendela ataupun pintu.

"..." mengapa ia merasa sedih? Tangan Hinata kembali turun, menjauh dari jendela.

"Naru..." air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Naruto bisa melihat senyuman di bibir Hinata tapi mengapa matanya tak memancarkan kebahagiaan melainkan kesedihan?

"Hinata..." Naruto berguman. Matanya tak lepas menatap Hinata.

"Kita sangat dekat tapi terpisahkan." Ia berharap Hinata mendengar apa yang ia keluhkan tapi sepertinya Hinata tak bisa mendengar suara kecilnya.

.

.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu, Naru." Begitulah yang hati Hinata rasakan. "Tapi aku juga merasa sangat sedih." Air mata lolos dari kedua matanya. Ia terhisak tapi tetap saja menampilkan senyuman.

"Apakah ... mungkin kita bisa bersama...?" Hinata sendiri tak tahu apa maksud 'bersama' yang ia tanyakan, hanya saja ia benci jarak ini.

.

.

"Seandainya aku bisa membantumu." Satu hal yang paling Naruto sesali adalah tak bisa melakukan apapun. Apakah dia menangis? Naruto melihatnya memaksa tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menghapus air matamu tapi aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghiburmu..." Naruto memperindah senyuman dengan menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Senyuman yang seolah mengatakan...

"Jangan bersedih..."

.

.

"Naru... Hiks" air mata berhasil lolos lagi dari kedua matanya tapi Hinata menghapusnya dengan bantuan punggung tangan.

"Tapi aku takkan menyerah." Senyuman yang ia dapat membuatnya merasa tak boleh putus asa.

"Aku takkan biarkan mereka mengatur hidupku seperti ini." Hinata teringat alasan mengapa ia memilih terkurung sangat lamanya. Itu karena ia tak mau hidupnya di atur. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengambil hatinya, jika saja ia menyerah pada keadaan sekarang maka semua penantiannya untuk kembali ke dunia adalah sia-sia.

"Aku..." kali ini senyuman tulus Hinata tampilkan.

"Aku mungkin sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari."

.

.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Naruto berpikir dengan sangat keras. Mencari ke setiap jengkal otaknya apa yang bisa ia lakukan di situasi ini.

"..."

"..."

"Aku tahu!"

.

.

.

13.21

Inilah yang Naruto tunggu. Sudah waktunya sang pemilik rumah untuk pulang ke rumah.

Rencananya adalah Naruto akan ikut masuk ketika Toneri membuka pintu tapi Toneri malah hilang di saat matanya berkedip.

"Kalau kau mau menghilang seperti itu mengapa harus jalan ke depan pintu dulu?!" inner Naruto berteriak. Untuk apa jalan ke depan pintu kalau nyatanya dia malah masuk tanpa menyentuh pintu itu?

.

.

"Hinata..." yang dipanggil menoleh sebelum mengubah posisi menindih kasur menjadi duduk.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Toneri sedikit berharap. Entah mengapa ia ingin mencoba masakan Hinata. Meski Hinata mungkin akan menolak karena dia terlihat kesal.

"Aku tak bisa masak." Jawab Hinata jujur. Hinata mana pernah memasak?

"Ayolah masak apa saja kumohon?" Toneri menampilkan senyuman.

.

.

"Tapi karena dia sudah pulang aku bisa melabraknya sekarang." Pikir Naruto kembali mengingat kenapa ia bersembunyi di samping rumah ini.

Toneri tak pernah mengunci pintu rumah jadi akan sangat mudah untuk dirinya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Naruto..."

"Hah?!" Hinata menatap syok. "Kau mau aku memasak Naruto?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak, Naruto ada di sini." Toneri merasakan aura Naruto memasuki rumahnya. Detik itu juga ia menghilang dari kamar Hinata.

"Naruto?" dengan cepat Hinata berlari pergi menyusul Toneri.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Toneri muncul tepat di depan Naruto. Matanya langsung menatap tajam.

"Aku mencari pembantuku yang hilang!" jawab Naruto lantang dan siapa yang ia maksud muncul dari belakang Toneri.

"Naruto..."

"Berani sekali kau menyebut Hinata begitu!" tangan Toneri terkepal erat. Sudah sangat siap meninju wajah Naruto tapi Naruto mengatakan.

"Aku menantangmu kalau aku menang aku memintamu untuk jangan pernah mengekang Hinata lagi." Tantang Naruto berani.

"Hinata bukan hadiah, aku takkan mempertaruhkannya." Meski Toneri yakin ia akan menang tak perduli apapun tantangannya tapi tetap saja Hinata bukan sesuatu untuk dipertaruhkan.

"Aku sangat menyetujui usulan Naruto." Hinata tak tahu apa ide Naruto tapi dia pasti sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang jadi yang harus Hinata lakukan adalah mendukungnya.

"Aku tetap tidak ma"

"Kalau kau menang aku akan mendengarkanmu." Hinata menyela.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau mainkan." Bulat langsung tekad Toneri untuk bertanding.

"Tinju." Jawab Naruto lantang tapi jawabannya malah membuat Hinata syok.

"Tidak Naru! Itu bahaya!"

"Jangan khawatir Hinata..." senyuman tipis Naruto hadiahkan untuk Hinata. Senyuman yang mengatakan ia pasti bisa.

.

.

.

"Tiga ronde seperti biasanya." Kali ini Naruto serius. Ia akan bertanding dengan serius dan segenap kekuatannya. Ia akan menangkan pertandingan ini.

Matanya menoleh ke Toneri di sebelahnya. Toneripun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu meski kau menghancurkanku." Ucap Naruto seolah memberi kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku takkan pernah kalah meski aku harus membunuhmu lagi dan lagi. Aku takkan pernah menyerahkan Hinata." Toneri takkan kalah. Ia tak mau kalah tak perduli seperti apa, ia pasti menang!

 _Ronde ke-1_

Suara untuk memulai pertandingan sudah terdengar membuat mereka memutuskan kontak mata dan fokus ke depan.

 _Mulai!_

"..."

Hinata membisu. Terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tangan mereka bergerak begitu cepat mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain tapi...

"APA KAU GILA UZUMAKI NARUTO?!" Hinata di samping Naruto memekik histeris.

Mereka bilang akan tertanding tinju tapi apa ini?!

Mereka malah terduduk di lantai di depan televisi dan beradu dengan _controller_ di tangan masing-masing.

Memang sih di dalam televisi itu ada dua orang tengah bertinju tapi apa ini bisa disebut PERTANDINGAN?!

"APA KAU GILA MENGANTUNGKAN HIDUPKU PADA PERMAINAN GAME INI?!" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Ia kira Naruto akan memperjuangkannya layaknya kesatria, bertarung dan mengalahkan musuh tapi dia malah santai terduduk dan main game.

"Diam Hinata! Apa kau tak liat aku sedang berjuang?" karakter berbadan besar Naruto meninju wajah manis karakter Toneri. "Rasakan kau!" serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto berikan membuat darah di atas kepala Toneri semakin berkurang.

"Cih!" pergerakan Toneri terkunci karena gerakan bertubi-tubi Naruto. Sejujurnya ini cukup adil. Permainan versi baru ini tak sempat mereka mainkan kemarin jadi, cukup adil untuk bertanding di sini.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Hinata masih saja tak percaya dirinya dijadikan hadiah game.

"Dapat kau!" pekik Toneri siaga ketika ia berhasil menghentikan serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto dan melancarkan serangan balasan tanpa ampun.

 _K.O!_

"Arrggg! Kuso!" karakter Naruto terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Hinata! Lihatlah ini karenamu terus saja mengangguku!" oceh Naruto tak terima. Rasanya kekalahannya karena dicurangi.

"Duduk saja yang manis!" ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke layar televisi.

 _Ronde ke-2_

"Kau yang kalah aku yang dimarahi!" Hinata memilih beranjak dari sisi Naruto dan berpindah ke sofa di balik meja kaca. Duduk tepat di depan televisi besar.

"Huh menyebalkan!" kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ini sama sekali tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Aku takkan kalah." Kedua mata itu kembali beradu tajam. Ia takkan lengah lagi!

"Cih!"

 _Mulai_

Begitu cepat gerakan tangan Naruto dan Toneri sampai Hinata tak mengerti untuk apa tombol yang mereka pencet. Yang Hinata mengerti adalah karakter mereka sedang bertinju di layar televisi.

Naruto dengan karakter wajah seram kepala botak dan badan kekar sedangkan Toneri dengan karakter cewek berbadan seksi dan rambut panjang yang diikat dua, ditambah ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Karakternya tampak sangat imut dan cantik. Mengapa dia memilih karakter perempuan? Itu tidak penting tapi yang jelas karakternya jauh lebih lincah daripada karakter badan kekar Naruto.

"Pffttt." Toneri menahan tawanya ketika karakter Naruto terjatuh.

"Nyawamu tinggal sekotak. Kau tak bisa apa-apa sekarang." Ucapnya sombong. Ia tak menyerang dan Naruto pun menjauhkan karakternya. Sekali lagi pukulan maka Naruto akan kalah.

"Kuso!" Naruto berpikir keras.

"Apa yang harus ia lakukan?" badannya bergetar. Ia tak bisa mendekat karena satu pukulan lagi maka berakhir sudah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga jarak dengan Toneri.

"Menyerahlah Naruto. Kau takkan menang." Toneri masih tak menyerang. Ia sengaja membuat Naruto putus asa.

"Cih! Menyesal sekali aku berpikir kau datang dengan rencana yang matang." Tak ada kata lain selain penyesalan di otak Hinata. Ia bahkan sampai mengatakan akan menuruti apa mau Toneri tapi Naruto malah kalah pada pertandingan yang dia buat.

"Diam Hinata! Aku sedang fokus!" keringat membasahi dahi Naruto.

"Kusoo! apa yang harus aku lakukan..." otaknya berpikir keras.

"Kau payah. Menyerahlah. Aku malas denganmu kau sungguh payah manusia menyebalkan." Hinata melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara mengoceh. Selesai sudah. Ia sudah berjanji jadi ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Bilang saja kau hanya ingin coba game itu. Sok-sokan mau membantuku. Kau menyebalkan! Manusia payah! Payah kau payah! Sangat payah sekali! Tak ada manusia yang lebih payah darimu!"

"Hmph!" seringai hadir di bibir Toneri. Telat sudah untuk menyesal. Ia tak terkalahkan.

"Pilih karakter badan kek gentong tapi kalah sama yang imut-imut. Dasar payah! Naruto payah. Sangat payah. Uzumaki Naruto seorang yang sangat payah sekali." Kerutan tercipta di dahi Naruto karena ocehan Hinata.

"Aku datang membantumu kenapa kau malah mengataiku?!" Naruto memutar badannya dalam posisi duduk dan melototi Hinata.

"Kau membantu apa? Kau kalah dan malah memperburuk suasana!" jawab Hinata tak mau kalah. Naruto sudah merusak semuanya tapi malah menaikan suaranya.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menawarkan dirimu mendengarkan dia! Kau yang melakukannya mengapa kini menyalahkanku?!"

"Aku mana tahu kau sebodoh itu! Datang tanpa rencana matang, aku kira kau pandai!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau"

"Ehem!" batuk Toneri menyela perdebatan. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertandingan ini?" tanyanya sombong. Sudah jelas ia yang menang. Apa gunanya berdebat tak jelas?

"Sudahlah lupakan permainan bodoh itu! Aku ingin Hinata bersamaku titik." Naruto mengatakan apa yang ia mau. "Jika tidak, aku akan membuatnya kembali ke penjara." Tambahnya mengancam.

"Apakah manusia memang begini? Ketika mereka kalah, mereka tak mau mengakuinya dan mulai membawa hal yang lain?" Toneri akan melakukan pertandingan ulang sampai Naruto merasa puas tapi ia takkan setuju pada apa kata Naruto.

"Lalu biarkan aku bertanya. Apakah seorang Jin memang begitu? Memaksa dan megurung untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau?" skak, balasan Naruto cukup mendiamkan Toneri tapi sayangnya tak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Bahkan guru menghukummu yang melanggar aturan, lalu dimana salahku?"

"Yah..." Naruto berpikir keras. "Tetap saja kau bukan siapa-siapa untuk bisa mengaturnya."

"Ayahnya memintaku untuk menjaga Hinata. Dari awal kami sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bagian mana yang menurutmu tak bisa?"

"..." Naruto terdiam lagi.

"Apa menurutmu memaksa Hinata lebih penting dari kebahagiaannya?" tanya Naruto ingin memojokan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kebahagiaan Hinata adalah segalanya untukku." Jawab Toneri tanpa ragu.

"Lalu, apakah menurutmu mengurungnya akan membuatnya bahagia?" Toneri tak menjawab. Ia tak mengurung Hinata untuk menbuat Hinata sedih. Ia hanya mencoba menjaganya.

"Sudah cukup. Percuma kita membahasnya." Toneri mengakhiri perdebatan secara sepihak.

"Pulang Naruto." Usir Toneri tak mau lagi berdebat. Urusannya sudah selesai. Dia sudah kalah jadi tak ada alasan untuknya berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Oke ayo pergi, Hinata."

Dahi Toneri berkerut tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap santai. "Ehem kau mau membawanya kemana?" Mengapa Naruto menarik Hinata pergi? Sepertinya ia tak pernah bilang Naruto boleh membawanya.

"Baiklah kalau aku tak boleh." Naruto melepas tangan Hinata dan mulai merapal.

"Jika aku tak ingin bersamamu, aku harus mengembalikanmu dengan cara yang benar."

Deg!

.

.

.

"Kyaaahahahaa aku merasa sangat bahagia!" semua mata menatap aneh dan juga heran pada manusia yang meloncat-loncat di _trampolin._ Bukan apa-apa hanya saja bukankah hanya anak kecil yang boleh main di tempat mandi bola ini kenapa gadis remaja itu boleh masuk ke sini?

"Sungguhkah tidak apa-apa?" dua lelaki duduk di ruang tunggu mengamati dengan hati tak tenang. Dia terlalu tua untuk bermain di sini tapi dia memaksa dan berkat kekuatan Toneri dia bisa masuk tapi tetap saja.

"Ubah saja dia jadi anak kecil." Saran Naruto tak nyaman, orang-orang juga menatapnya karena dia datang bersama Hinata.

"Hah~" Tangan Toneri terangkat dan tertunjuk ke arah Hinata.

Hinata _chibi_.

Wajah gembul, kaki pendek dan sangat manis dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Apakah itu Hinata waktu kecil?" Naruto terpesona pada betapa manisnya Hinata. Dia terus meloncat-loncat seolah tak sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan orang-orang yang tadi melihat mulai merasa bingung. Apakah tadi mereka salah lihat?

"Jangan memandangi calon istriku." Toneri menepis kepala Naruto untuk menghentikan tatapannya.

"Kyaaaahhh hahaha!" Hinata meluncur dengan luncuran yang berbentuk bulatan ke bawah.

"Suaranya pun sangat manis." Dahi Toneri tertekuk. Ia sangat tak suka tatapan terpesona Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memandangi calon istriku!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! ugh!" kaki Hinata melompat-lompat ia mencoba mengambil balonnya yang terlepas dan tersangkut di atas pohon.

"Naruto! Tolong ambilkan balonku!" teriak Hinata dengan suara _chibi_. kaki munggilnya sampai capek melompat tapi ia terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengabai balonnya.

"Kau benar. Dia sangat manis." Toneri tak bisa berbohong. Apa yang Naruto katakan adalah benar. Hinata sangat sangat manis. Dia adalah anak kecil yang paling manis dari semua yang pernah ia lihat. Kaki pendeknya mencoba melompat agar tangan kecilnya bisa mengambil balon yang tersangkut di batang pohon tapi dia terlalu kecil untuk pohon dewasa ini. Toneri merasa terpesona. Semakin ia mengamati, semakin pula ia terhipnotis oleh keimutan Hinata.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah." Bukan gunung dengan rumput hijau, matahari di balik awan berwarna putih cerah yang indah melainkan anak kecil di depan mereka.

"Toneri! Kembalikan tubuhku!" pekik Hinata frustasi. Mereka berdua terus saja menontonnya sedari tadi tanpa niat bergerak sedikitpun. Toneri juga tak mau mengembalikkan tubuhnya ke keadaan semula!

"Oh tidak tidak!" pekik Hinata syok ketika angin menerbangkan balon kuningnya jauh ke atas langit.

"Aku sangat menyesal tak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya di saat dia kecil." Toneri tak bisa berpaling dari apapun pergerakan Hinata. Jika saja waktu itu Hinata tak terkurung, pasti bahagia sekali hidup dengan Hinata _chibi._

Mata Hinata melototi dua manusia yang masih saja menontonnya seolah ia adalah tontonan. Bahkan sejak kapan mereka jadi setenang dan seakrab itu? Padahal tadi sebelum badannya berubah jadi kecil yang mereka lakukan hanyalah ribut!

"Ayo datang ke sini, Hinata." Toneri menepuk pahanya petanda agar Hinata duduk di pahanya. Toneri ingin memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat tapi ia terlalu terpikat oleh manisnya Hinata hingga ia lupa kalau ia bisa bergerak ke Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Sini sini datang ke papa, nak." Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta Hinata datang dan memeluknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil kalian menyebalkan!" memilih tak meladenin dua orang menyebalkan. Hinata membalikkan badan dan berlari pergi tapi malah terpleset di langkah ketiga.

"Iittaai!"

"Yaampun! Bahkan pas jatuh seperti itupun dia masih manis." Jantung Naruto berdebar. Mereka berdua benar-benar terhipnotis oleh imutnya Hinata. Hanya ada Hinata di taman yang luas dengan nuasana putih. Seolah ada _slow mo_ di setiap gerakan Hinata dan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Itulah Hinata sedari tadi di mata mereka berdua.

"Kita harus abadikan momen ini." Tentu saja Toneri tak bisa membiarkan momen ini begitu saja.

Ponsel muncul di tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengabadikan momen Hinata jauh dengan posisi menindih rumput dan matanya melototi mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA GILA! BERHENTI MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Ah manisnya dia marah..."

"Huuh huuh"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Author baru saja dapat berita buruk yg membuat author mungkin bakal jarang mampir ke ffn. Lagipula sepertinya ga ada yg baca juga sih wkwkwk

Cuma author usahain sempatin buat nulis

Semoga suka

Bye bye...


	10. Cinta

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Kyaaaahh!" Naruto bahkan belum menyadari Hinata terpleset, bahkan matanya belum sempat berkedip tapi Toneri di sebelahnya sudah muncul di depan Hinata dan dengan sigap menahan badan itu sebelum jatuh.

Deg

Kedua mata itu bertemu. Tangan Toneri menahan pinggang Hinata dengan tangan Hinata menempel di pundaknya.

"Toneri begitu mencintainya..." begitulah yang Naruto lihat di mata Toneri. Cinta yang begitu dalam dan benar-benar hanya untuknya.

"Te-terima kasih!" Hinata segera menjauh.

"Tapi tak ada cinta untukku di matanya." Toneri tak berkata apapun, hanya batinnyalah yang bersuara.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau memakai kekuatanmu seperti itu?" Toneri muncul kembali di sebelah Naruto. Mereka kembali berjalan mengekori Hinata dengan jarak dua meter setelah Hinata berjalan.

Tujuan mereka adalah ke taman kota. Karena mobil tak diizinkan masuk, mereka harus berjalan agak jauh untuk ke sini. Di sini sedang ramai karena ada acara _cosplayer_.

"Tak ada yang melihatnya." Jawab Toneri asal. Ia tak tahu ada yang melihatnya atau tidak tapi yang jelas ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hinata jatuh.

.

.

"..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Hinata mulai penasaran ketika mereka lebih memilih berjalan berdua daripada dengannya bahkan mereka membuat jarak.

Oh, omong-omong tubuh Hinata sudah kembali ke keadaan semula. Sekarang sudah sore hari, matahari mulai tak begitu panas dan Hinata melihat keramaian di depannya. Toneri bilang sedang ada acara di sini.

Begitu banyak manusia dan pastinya banyak juga _stand_ makanan.

"Hmm..." Hinata tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia berharap bisa menguping tapi ia tak bisa. Apakah mereka bicara atau hanya jalan bersama? Entahlah, Hinata hanya bisa menebak.

.

.

"Untuk orang seperti dia..." Toneri melirik ke arah Naruto, mengamati wajahnya. Apa hebatnya orang ini? Apa yang dia punya atau apa yang dia lakukan sampai Hinata begitu senang padanya?

"..."

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Naruto yang sadar akan tatapan Toneri merasa risih.

Toneri kembali menatap ke depan dan terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengatakan. "Aku ingin tahu..." Toneri memberi jeda karena ragu. "Aku ingin tahu"

"Waaahhhh!" Hinata memekik histeris ketika mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Begitu banyak makanan yang kelihatan enak. Itulah yang membuatnya syok.

"Toneri! Naruto ayo!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinata berlari bergabung dengan keramaian. "Aku mau makan!"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran pada apa yang akan Toneri katakan.

"Tak ada" Toneri hilang begitu saja setelah jawabannya.

"Mentang-mentang jin, hilang seenaknya!" Naruto mengeram. Toneri suka sekali main pergi begitu saja.

"Ugh!" mau tak mau Naruto harus berlari pergi menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Dimana Toneri?" untung saja tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Hinata tapi mengapa Toneri tidak ada di sini? Dia tak mungkin tersesat, bukan?

"Kebetulan Naruto. Minta duit." Pinta Hinata senang. Ia sudah memesan beberapa makanan dari beberapa _stand_ makanan di depan matanya dan karena itu ia perlu uang.

"Uang uang uang terus." Dahi Naruto berkerut. Mengapa dia beli makanan itu kalau tak ada uang?

"Ayolah jangan pelit!" Hinata memilih merebut sendiri dompet Naruto dari saku celana belakang Naruto.

"Hei jangan sentuh aku!" Naruto memutar badannya mencoba menjauh dari Hinata tapi Hinata memeluk perutnya dan merebut dompetnya.

"Lah? Kok kosong?!" Hinata menatap kaget dompet Naruto tanpa lembaran uang. "Gimana mau bayar kalau tak ada uang?! Masa dua ribu saja tak ada!"

"Ugh! Kau menyebalkan makanya sabar!" Naruto mencubit kesal kedua pipi gembul Hinata. Mengapa dia bertingkah seperti dompet Naruto adalah miliknya?

.

.

"Dia bahkan terlihat sangat nyaman dengannya." Semua pergerakan di tangkap oleh sepasang mata biru dari kejauhan. Tak ada sedikitpun pergerakan yang terlewatkan.

Mata itu melihat Hinata mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pipinya dengan cara mencoba menggigit.

.

.

"Iya ya sabar!" Naruto melepas pipi Hinata dan merogoh saku celana bagian depan.

Tangannya keluar dengan dua puluh lembar uang.

"Kau ada dompet kenapa simpan di saku?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Apa gunanya dompet kalau tidak dipakai?

"Suka-suka akulah." Jawab Naruto sinis. Kerjaan Hinata hanyalah minta uang minta uang setengah hari ini. Padahal dia'kan bisa memakai kekuatannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Hinata ketika ia menerima satu lembar seratus ribu dari Naruto.

"Apanya banyak. Itu takkan cukup untukmu makan." Jawab Naruto bete. "Masa kau masih tak sadar kalau dua ribu itu sedikit?! Kau takkan bisa beli apa-apa di sini dengan dua ribumu itu." Jelas Naruto. Kalau saja ia tahu ia harus mengeluarkan uangnya terus menerus untuk Hinata, ia takkan pernah bilang kalau apapun yang ia beli harganya sangat sedikit yaitu dua ribu!

Kepala Hinata miring. Sepertinya dia tak _ngeh_ pada penjelasan Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya beli saja."

"Yang ikhlas dong. Mengapa wajahmu sangat menyebalkan?!" meski Hinata tak begitu paham apa kata Naruto, tetap saja wajah tak rela Naruto sangat membuatnya tak senang.

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Makan terus makan terus pakai uangku pula!"

"Kau pelit sekali, Naruto bodoh!"

"PELIT?! APA KAU KIRA UANG DICIPTAKAN DARI DAUN HAH?!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang di sekitaran. Ada yang berbisik mereka begitu manis dan ada juga yang melihat mereka begitu lucu dan juga bising.

"Ngaku saja kau pelit!"

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti..." lelaki pemilik mata biru ini masih saja mengikuti dari jauh. Terus mengamati dari jauh tapi ia masih tak mengerti.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah ribut. Tapi mengapa mereka terlihat begitu bahagia?" dia yang pastinya adalah Toneri terlihat begitu sedih.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu menyayangi Hinata, ia melakukan apapun agar Hinata merasa senang, ia berikan apapun tanpa harus Hinata minta, ia berikan semua kepingan hatinya lalu mengapa Hinata tak membalas cintanya?

Semakin mengamati mereka semakin membuat Toneri tak mengerti dan juga merasa semakin sakit hati.

"Apa yang dia punya dan aku tak punya...?"

.

.

"Aku bilang sisakan untuk kami! Kenapa kau habiskan?!" Naruto tak bisa lagi menunjukan betapa kesal dirinya pada Hinata. Baru saja kembali dari pergi membeli air, Hinata duduk dengan santai dan menghabiskan semua makanan yang mereka beli.

"Ya beli lagi lah!" Hinata tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah mereka beli. Tentu saja! Semua makanan sangat enak, ia tak bisa tak menghabiskannya dan lagipula apa salahnya tinggal beli lagi?

"Arrrgggg makan terus kudoakan badanmu berubah jadi babi!" mereka harus antri untuk semua makanan itu dan makanan-makanan itupun tak murah sampai menghabiskan tiga ratus ribu uangnya tapi gadis ini makan semuanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku mau makan _doreaki_ lagi. Sana beli." Mengabaikan amarah Naruto, tangan Hinata terangkat dan melakukan gerakan mengusir.

"Pulang kau! Tak ada duit jangan makan!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata berniat menyeretnya pulang tapi Hinata benar-benar tak memperdulikan kekesalannya. Dia terlihat sangat santai.

"Wuaaaa apa itu!" Hinata melihat seseorang lewat dengan jualan di tangannya. Benda itu mengeluarkan gelembung tiap kali di ayunkan.

"Tiup gelembungnya, dek?" tawar lelaki itu.

"Naruto, minta duit!" senyum Hinata mengembang, matanya berbinar.

.

.

"Hahaha!" mata Hinata sampai menghilang karena senyuman super lebarnya. Badannya berputar di saat itupun gelembung-gelembung kecil keluar dari tangkai peniup gelembung yang ia beli tadi.

"Hati-hati kau bisa jatuh." Naruto tak bisa apapun selain mengikuti Hinata dan menjaganya supaya tak menabrak ataupun jauh. Hinata sangat menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar bukan tipe yang mau menurut.

"Hei Hyuuga!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata membuat badan Hinata terhuyung dan berakhir menabraknya.

"..." Hinata mendonggak menatap Naruto. Tak ada jarak di antara badan mereka. Wajah mereka pun hanya di pisahkan oleh jarak sejengkal.

Gelembung-gelembung meghiasi sekitaran mereka. Mata itu terkunci. Jika saja ini adalah sebuah film, mungkin adegan ini adalah adegan yang akan membuat jantung para penonton berdebar dan senyam-senyum tak jelas tapi...

"..." Toneri tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berniat bergabung tapi apa yang ia lihat tak jauh di depannya ini sungguh membuat hatinya berdenyut.

"Pernahkah aku melihat Hinata sebahagia itu?" Toneri mencari jawaban di kepalanya. Hinata selalu saja bahagia lalu bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya ditambah menjadi pernahkah ia melihat Hinata sebahagia itu karenanya? Pernahkah dia terhipnotis menatapnya? Pernahkah jantungnya berdebar kencang karenanya?

"..." tidak pernah. Tidak bahkan sekalipun.

.

.

"..." Naruto memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan segera menjauh selangkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jantungnya langsung mengila karena kedekatan tadi.

"Hehe Naru mengapa wajahmu memerah?" Hinata mencoba menggoda. Ia memunculkan kepalanya dari samping di saat Naruto memunggungginya.

"Apaan mana ada." Naruto menggelak, ia beranjak dua langkah untuk menghindari tatapan mengejek Hinata tapi Hinata terus saja melakukan hal yang sama, memunculkan kepalanya.

Wajah Hinata pun memerah tapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sampai tak memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah ne?" Hinata tersenyum lucu. Entah mengapa rasanya senang sekali melihat respon malu-malu Naruto. Seolah ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Ne... Ne apakah mungkin kau..." Hinata memberi jeda.

"Apa? Aku tidak enak saja kau ngasal." Jawab Naruto cepat setelah membalikkan badan menatap Hinata untuk membuktikan kalau ia serius pada jawabannya.

"Ngasal apa? Aku cuma mau bilang apakah mungkin kau lapar?" Hinata menahan tawanya. Mungkinkah Naru...

"..." Naruto membeku. Ia kira apa yang akan Hinata tanyakan. Mengapa pikirannya lari sampai ke sana?

"Dasar ka"

"Ayo pulang." Seseorang berjalan melewati mereka. Itu adalah Toneri. Dia berjalan begitu saja tanpa menatap mereka.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Naruto mengekori Toneri tentu saja diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Ada urusan."

.

.

.

"Apaan mengapa aku diusir sih." Wajah Hinata bete. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kesal menyusuri tangga menunju kamarnya.

Baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah tapi Toneri mengusirnya karena ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia tak bisa lakukan apapun selain menurut.

.

.

"Saat bersamamu, dia menunjukkan senyuman yang selalu ingin aku lihat. Dia punya tatapan yang selalu aku dambakan." Setelah Hinata menghilang, Toneri membuka topik. Matanya tak lepas dari tempat Hinata menghilang. Ia merasa sangat iri dan juga cemburu pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

Naruto menoleh ke Toneri. Apakah dia menghilang karena memperhatikan mereka dari jauh? "Aku bahkan bisa tahu kau sangat mencintainya hanya dari melihat matamu." Bagaimana dia akan memberi semua yang dia punya dan menjaga Hinata dengan nyawanya. Semua untuk Hinata, membuat Naruto berpikir bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya bisa dibandingkan dengan Toneri? Naruto tak bisa berikan apapun yang Hinata mau tapi Toneri bisa dan tanpa ragu memberikannya.

"Karena itu..." Toneri menoleh, matanya menatap langsung mata Naruto. "Aku tak bisa menyerah apalagi untuk orang sepertimu yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu untuknya." Keseriusan terpancar dari mata Toneri.

"..." apa yang bisa Naruto katakan? Dia tak sepenuhnya salah soal Naruto yang tak tahu bagaimana perasaanya.

"Aku hanya tak suka melihat dia menangis. Senyumnya terlalu indah untuk digantikan sebuah kesedihan. Aku senang di dekatnya." Naruto memutar badannya menghadap Toneri dan Toneri pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganmu. Aku pun merasa kau sangat pantas untuk Hinata tapi kau mencintainya dengan cara yang salah." Mengurung, memaksa dan membuatnya bersedih. Tak akan ada yang bisa jatuh hati kepada cinta seperti itu.

"Jika saja Hinata memilihmu tanpa paksaan, aku akan menjauh darinya tapi jika aku melihatnya bersedih sekali lagi karenamu. Aku takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi." Kata-kata Naruto terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman di telinga Toneri tapi di satu sisi terdengar juga seperti dia akan menjauhi Hinata.

Tak ada penjelasan. Dia pamit pulang begitu saja. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang."

"..." Toneri tak berkata apapun bahkan setelah Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

"..."

Hanya dibutuhkan waktu satu detik, kini Toneri sudah berada di dalam kamar Hinata.

"..."

"Dia pasti kelelahan..." Hinata tidur dengan sangat pulas di atas kasur dengan dengkuran kecil yang sangat manis. Wajahnya begitu damai dan cantik...

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, sungguhkah itu permintaan yang sangat mustahil...?" raut wajah Toneri berubah sendu. Ketika bicara dengan Naruto ia membaca pikirannya, Naruto berkata jujur soal bagaimana perasaanya tapi yang membuat Toneri kecewa adalah ketika ingatan Naruto pun terbaca olehnya.

Disaat Toneri mengurung Hinata di kamar, Naruto datang dan Hinata menangis... "Apakah aku benar-benar keterlauan?" pikirnya menyesal. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Hinata menangis dan kecewa.

Sungguhkah ia harus mulai sadar kalau ia tak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk mencintainya...?

"Aku hanya benar-benar mencintaimu, Hyuuga..."

Tangan Toneri terangkat, mendekati tangan Hinata di atas perutnya yang terlapisi selimut tebal.

"Aku hanya belum siap kehilanganmu." Ia menarik cincin di jari manis Hinata tapi tak berhasil melepaskan cincin itu. Cincin ini secara ajaib lengket di jari Hinata. Rasanya berat sekali berpikir ia harus melepaskan Hinata.

"Aku tak menunggu selama ini untuk melepaskanmu..." ia mengambil duduk di pinggir kasur. Matanya berpindah dari tangan Hinata menuju wajahnya. "Tapi ketika aku berbicara dengan Naruto, aku tahu dia juga mencintaimu." Dia mungkin hanya belum menyadarinya tapi lama kelamaan dia akan yakin pada perasaannya.

Tangannya membelai lembut pipi putih Hinata. "Kalau bersamanya akan membuatmu bahagia..."

"Aku akan belajar melepaskanmu." Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mau mengatakannya. Tapi bagimana kalau keegoisannya membuat Hinata bersedih lagi? Ia tak mau itu.

"Aku akan berikan apapun agar kau bahagia, Hinata..."

.

.

.

"Eengghhh" kedua tangan itu terangkat dan badannya meregang dalam posisi duduk.

"Nyenyak sekali tidurku." Gumannya dengan senyuman di wajah.

Tak perlu waktu lama, seperti biasa setelah bangun ia akan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

.

"Aneh..." jam baru saja menunjuk pukul 06.30 makanannya memang ada di atas meja tapi dimana Toneri?

Hinata duduk di bangku tepat di depan sepiring nasi goreng. "Tak biasanya dia tak ada?" pikirnya aneh. Toneri selalu menunggu untuk sarapan bersama, sangat aneh kalau dia tak menunggu.

"Apakah dia sudah pergi ke sekolah?" hal ini malah lebih aneh lagi. Dia akan lewatkan apapun tapi tidak melewatkan sarapan bersama Hinata.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" piring kosong dan kotor di depan Hinata menjadi bukti kalau dia sarapan sebelum Hinata jadi dia sudah pasti pergi. Tapi kenapa buru-buru sekali...

.

.

.

"..."

"Yaampun sejak kapan kau disana, Toneri?" yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara tepat terduduk di bangku di sebelahnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Toneri memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada di perpustakaan. Ia melamun setelah selesai sarapan dan segera kabur ketika ia merasakan Hinata mendekat. Entahlah mengapa ia kabur, terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa kau selalu datang ke sekolah seawal ini?" tanya Toneri. Setahunya perpustakaan buka jam 7.30 bagaimana bisa gadis ini berada di sini? Sepertinya Sakura adalah murid terawal yang datang hari ini dan dirinya menjadi yang kedua.

"Iya, aku meminta kunci dari kepsek kemarin. Jadi, aku selalu datang lebih awal dan berada di sini." Tempat ini adalah pelarian Sakura. Dimana ia merasa damai dan tenang bersama buku-buku.

"Begitukah..." Toneri sebenarnya tak tahu apapun, ia terlalu sibuk mengurus dirinya sendiri sampai tak tahu apapun soal siapapun di sekolah ini. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tak perduli karena ia'kan penyendiri.

"Omong-omong kau masuk darimana? Aku,kan mengunci pintunya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Memang ia berada di perpus tapi ia mengunci pintu dari dalam dan bagaimana bisa ia bahkan tak sadar Toneri ada di sebelahnya? Ia bahkan tak sadar selama apa Toneri duduk kalau saja ia tak secara kebetulan menoleh. Toneri tak bersuara sedikitpun bahkan suara nafasnya tidak terdengar.

"Aku?" Toneri mencari jawaban di otaknya. "Dari pintu tentu saja. Em kau lupa menguncinya." Jawab Toneri bohong.

"Masa sih?" alis Sakura naik sebelah. Ia selalu mengunci pintu setelah masuk ke dalam perpus dan biasanya penjaga perpus yang akan membukanya dari luar dan itu menjadi alarm bahwa ia harus segera ke kelas.

"Iya, cek saja kalau tak percaya." Sakura beranjak pergi ke arah pintu untuk melakukan apa yang Toneri sarankan dan benar katanya. Pintu ini hanya tertutup tak terkunci.

"Aneh..." Sakura kembali ke tempatnya dan Toneri menampilkan senyuman kikuk. Kalaupun ia lupa mengunci pintu, tidakkah mustahil Toneri bisa duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ia sadar?

"Yasudahlah..." Sakura kembali fokus pada buku di atas meja di depannya karena tak mau ampil pusing.

"Untung saja dia tak curiga." Pikir Toneri lucu. Berkat kekuatannya semua aman terkendali.

"..." Toneri memperhatikan apa yang Sakura baca. Omong-omong soal gadis bermata hijau dan surai _pink_ , bukankah Sakura adalah gadis yang Naruto sukai?

"Kau adalah Sakura." Sakura menoleh. Pernyataan apa itu? Dia tadi jelas-jelas menyebut namanya.

"Aku baru ingat, maaf haha." Meski ia tahu nama gadis ini, ia sempat tak mengingatnya.

"Huft kau terlalu sibuk menyendiri sampai lupa pada teman-temanmu." Sindir Sakura. Padahal mereka sering bertemu karena Naruto tapi dia malah melupakannya. Yaa, meski mereka hampir tak pernah bicara tapi tetap saja terlalu kejam kalau dia sampai melupakan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Naruto?" Toneri sengaja membuka topik dengan memakai nama Naruto dan saat itu juga raut wajah Sakura berubah.

Dia menoleh ke Toneri dengan sebuah senyuman. "Perpustakan bukan tempat untuk ngobrol." Dia jelas sekali menghindari topik yang dibuat Toneri tapi Toneri tak bisa berhenti membicarakannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Toneri bisa membaca semuanya dari wajah ataupun pikiran Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku juga sedang dalam masalah percintaan. Itu kenapa aku disini." Sakura syok mendengarnya.

"Kau? Sungguh?!" tanyanya penasaran. Bahkan ia hampir tak pernah melihat Toneri bicara dengan siapapun selain Naruto. Meski dia cukup menjadi idola di kalangan para perempuan tapi tetap saja dia tak pernah terlihat tertarik pada siapapun. Gadis mana yang berhasil mengambil hatinya?

"Dia adalah teman kecilku, dia pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan aku menunggunya selama ini. Tak lama ini dia sudah kembali tapi dia masih tak mencintaiku." Wajah Toneri tampak sendu. Curhatannya lepas begitu saja, ia butuh teman cerita untuk melepas beban pikirannya.

"Wahh sepertinya kita punya cerita masing-masing." Sakura terkekeh kecil. Masalah ini memang bukan hal yang bisa ditertawakan tapi cerita Toneri membuatnya teringat akan masalahnya.

"Mengapa dia tak mencintaimu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Toneri tampan, dia kaya, baik dan juga bukan lelaki abal-abalan. Mengapa ada yang bisa menolaknya?

"Dia mencintai orang lain..." jawabnya putus asa. "Padahal aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya tapi dia masih tak mencintaiku dan aku baru sadar kalau ternyata selama ini yang aku lakukan adalah membuatnya sedih. Aku mencoba melepaskannya jika itu akan membuatnya bahagia tapi sulit sekali. Aku merasa cemburu dan iri pada lelaki yang dia cintai dan lelaki itu adalah teman baikku. Aku sampai bertengkar dengan teman baikku karena aku begitu marah. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa mencintai lelaki seperti itu."

"Lelaki seperti itu? Memang apa salahnya dengan temanmu itu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia menyamankan duduknya menghadap Toneri.

"Dia memerintah gadis ini seperti pembantu, dia pelit, tak baik dan kasar bahkan dia tak yakin dengan perasaanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkannya untuk lelaki seperti itu? Tapi disatu sisi dia adalah temanku, aku juga merasa sangat sedih karena hubungan kami menjadi buruk karena situasinya." Semua ini bukan salah Naruto ataupun Hinata, Toneri merasa bersalah karena ia sepertinya mulai mengakui kalau dirinya sudah bersikap egois.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, terselip sedikit kemirisan di sana. "Apa kau tahu suatu hal yang aku pelajari ketika aku patah hati?" Toneri menunggu jawaban.

"Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksa. Jika kau mencintainya kau harus membiarkannya pergi." Apa yang ia lakukan ketika tak ada harapan lagi untuknya bersama lelaki itu.

"Bukan karena kita kurang baik tapi hati tak bisa dipaksa untuk mencintai, bukan? Dia mungkin merasa sedih karena kau memaksanya untuk bersamamu, jika saja kau lepaskan mungkin ceritanya akan lain." Toneri tak menyangkal. Memang benar apa yang Sakura katakan tapi tak semudah itu.

"Padahal apa yang aku mau hanyalah cinta dimatanya saat menatapku tapi yang aku lakukan malah membuatnya sedih." Kepala Toneri tertunduk. "Tapi sudah aku putuskan. Aku akan mencoba untuk melepaskannya."

"Yah, jika kau sangat mencintainya kau harus bisa melepaskannya. Cinta itu bahagia, bukan terluka."

"Kau mungkin saja tersenyum seperti itu tapi tempat ini menjadi pelarianmu karena realita tak semudah bicaramu, bukan?" tanya Toneri sedikit sinis. Kalau Sakura saja tak bisa melupakan Naruto, bagaimana dengannya yang sangat mencintai Hinata dan telah menunggunya untuk waktu yang lama?

"Yah setidaknya aku berusaha!" Pipi sakura memerah. Padahal ia mencoba menghibur tapi Toneri malah memojokkannya.

"Huft" Toneri memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia merasa sedikit lega telah mengeluarkan beban dipikirannya tapi tetap saja beban itu tak bisa diangkat dengan mudah.

"Hei hei mengapa kau menatapku begitu? Sudah kubilang aku berusaha!"

"Iya iya"

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Padahal aku mencoba menghiburmu."

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Halo semua...

Udh lama ini fic jadi lupa sama alurnya haha

Tapi apapun itu semoga bisa menghibur

Makasih semua...

Sampai jumpa lagi


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

06.21

"Hari ini juga tidak ada." Seperti biasa, Hinata turun untuk sarapan tapi lagi-lagi ia tak melihat Toneri di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Sekali sih wajar tapi kalau dua kali pasti sengaja." Hinata berpikir keras. Bahkan semalam Hinata tak bertemu Toneri sama sekali padahal dia selalu saja mendatangi Hinata.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" Hinata duduk di kursi dan melihat sepotong roti dengan telur di atas piring. Hinata merasa tak enak. Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Toneri marah?

"Aku harus bicara padanya." Banyak yang harus Hinata bicarakan termasuk pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga..." untuk kedua kalinya gadis bersurai pink itu terkejut. Bukan karena perpus pelariannya yang tak lagi sepi tapi karena manusia bersurai perak itu entah sejak kapan berada di dalam perpus tanpa suara dan pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Toneri, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" baru saja tiba di perpus dan berjalan menyurusi bangku di tengah ruangan yang selalu ia duduki tapi seseorang telah duduk di sana.

"Uhm... Penjaga perpus lupa mengunci pintu." Jawab Toneri asal. Ia terlalu buru-buru sampai tak mau memikirkan hal apapun selain ingin secepatnya melepaskan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tak mungkin." Jawab dia yang adalah Sakura mengambil duduk di depan Toneri. "Aku jelas-jelas membukanya dengan kunci." Tambahnya aneh sambil memamerkan kunci di tangannya. Ia bersumpah kunci ini ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu tadi.

"Kunci apa?" Sakura menoleh ke arah tangannya dan betapa syok saat ia tak melihat kunci di sana.

"Lah?" ia membeku seketika. Mana mungkin ia masuk tanpa memakai kunci? Penjaga perpus juga tak akan seceroboh itu lupa mengunci pintu.

"Lihatlah kau saja tak membawa kunci, bagaimana caramu masuk kalau pintu itu terkunci?" Sakura menggeleng kecil guna menjernihkan mata hijaunya tapi ia masih tak melihat kunci di tangannya. Bahkan ia memeriksa ransel yang ia letakan di kursi sebelah dan saku di rok maupun kemeja tapi ia tak menemukan kunci yang ia cari.

"Aku pasti kelelahan." Sakura merasa frustasi. Ia memijat lembut pangkal hidungnya. Semalam ia lupa mengunci pintu dan mengira sudah melakukannya. Hari ini ia tak membuka pintu itu dengan kunci tapi malah merasa seperti itu.

"Hahaha..." Toneri tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Lucu sekali melihat raut wajah frustasi dan syok Sakura. Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan?

"Omong-omong kau di sini lagi?" tak lama setelah selesai merasa frustasi, Sakura menatap Toneri di depannya.

"Oh, iya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Toneri kembali pada niat awalnya setelah tadi sempat lupa.

"Jadi, aku dengan gadis ini sudah direncanakan untuk menikah tapi masalahnya tak bisa karena kami terikat, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Toneri langsung merasa pusing seketika. Cincin di tangan Hinata tak bisa dilepas dan juga bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada orang tua Hinata? Cincin itu mengikatnya dengan Hinata, kalau cincin itu tak bisa dilepas, bagaimana bisa ia menjauh dari Hinata?

"Hmmm..." Sakura berpikir keras. "Terikat? Apakah kalian sudah tunangan atau apa jangan-jangan dia hamil?!" tanya Sakura syok dengan wajah horornya. Yang benar saja, Toneri dan gadis itu...

"Tidak! Kami tunangan." Jawab Toneri geram pada pemikiran aneh Sakura. Ia takkan macam-macam pada Hinata! "Jadi, kami tunangan dan cincin di tangannya tak bisa lepas. Sejujurnya aku menganggapnya adalah takdir bahwa dia memang diciptakan untukku. Aku terus berharap kalau dia hanya belum sadar hal itu, itu mengapa aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku bahkan bilang ke diriku sendiri kalau cincin itu terlepas, aku akan melupakannya tapi masalahnya cincin itu tak akan bisa terlepas." Toneri tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya karena ia tak mau identitasnya terbongkar tapi tidakkah ceritanya jadi tak masuk akal? Sungguh hal ini membuatnya makin frustasi.

"Tak bisa lepas? Kasih minyak atau apa saja kan bisa." Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa cerita Toneri tak lengkap. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dia katakan?

"Tapi sebenarnya aku merasa kau tak salah." Tapi Sakura tetap memilih mengatakan apa saja yang ia bisa. "Bagaimana jika dia memang berjodoh denganmu dan dia hanya belum sadar itu?"

"Benarkah kau berpikir begitu?!" mata Toneri berbinar.

"Ya siapa yang tahu? Menurutku bagaimana kalau biarkan saja semuanya terjadi secara alami. Jangan memaksa kehendakmu dan jika kalian berjodoh, kalian akan bersama." Toneri berpikir keras. Mendengarnya cukup membuatnya merasa kalau selama ini ia cukup memaksa dirinya dan juga Hinata. Ia selalu melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Hinata di dekatnya tak perduli dia suka atau tidak.

Punggung Toneri melemah. "Tapi aku sudah dua hari tak bicara dengannya. Aku merasa kecewa setelah tahu aku membuatnya sedih. Aku takut menyakitinya lagi jadi aku menghindarinya." Padahal ia benar-benar rindu sekali dengan wajah Hinata tapi ia benar-benar tak berani menatapnya. Di satu sisi, ia malah merasa tak melihat Hinata adalah pilihan yang bagus.

"Rumit sekali cintamu, haha." Sakura tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Setelah satu hal, datang lagi satu hal. Kasihan Toneri...

"Tapi ya seperti kataku, ikut saja alurnya. Silahkan dekati dia tapi jangan pernah memaksanya." Sakura tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Ia berharap bisa membantu.

.

.

.

13.21

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Hinata..." mobil merah dengan lelaki bersurai kuning sebagai penyetir melaju keluar dari perkarangan sekolah.

"Hmmm" ia ingin tahu kabar gadis itu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan gadis itu dengan temannya sekarang. Apakah sama atau semakin baik? Hinata bahkan tidak menemuinya.

"Padahal aku sudah berniat memberikan mereka waktu tapi aku benar-benar merasa gila hanya karena tak melihat Hinata." Ia tersenyum lucu. "Yaampun... Mengapa aku merasa rindu padanya?" gadis menyebalkan itu...

"Hmmm... Sebaiknya aku ke sana."

.

.

.

"Toneri, apa kau marah padaku?" baru saja muncul di dalam kamar tapi Toneri sudah dikagetkan oleh seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apakah aku buat salah? Kau menghindariku. Kau bahkan pergi tak naik mobil dan langsung masuk ke kamar." Sepertinya sungguh pilihan yang bijak menunggu di kamar Toneri karena seperti yang diduga dia akan langsung bersembunyi di sini.

"Aku tak marah, Hinata..." Toneri meletak ranselnya di atas meja belajar. Ia melepas sepatu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang mencoba mengabaikan Hinata yang mengekori dan kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" Hinata terdiam cukup lama dan hanya menatap membuat Toneri bersuara.

"Apa ada yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Hinata balik bertanya. Ia tak bisa tidur tenang karena terus memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ia buat.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" terselip sedikit harapan di pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak padamu... Dan tentu saja aku khawatir, kau adalah temanku." Jawab Hinata apa adanya tapi sepertinya jawabannya tak memuaskan untuk Toneri.

"Duduklah." Pinta Toneri menunjuk sampingnya dengan dagu.

"..." Hinata ingin menolak tapi bagaimana tajamnya mata biru itu melirik membuatnya tak berani dan langsung menurut.

"..." Toneri menatap dalam mata Hinata.

"Arrrr ini membuatku frustasi." Punggung Toneri tumbang ke belakang. Satu lengannya menutup mata. Ia merasa marah karena tak ada cinta di mata Hinata untuknya dan mengingat dia mencintai Naruto membuatnya lebih marah lagi. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan amarahnya ini.

"..."

"Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku?" tentu saja Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Sebenarnya salah apa dirinya sampai Toneri bersikap seperti ini?

"Baiklah..." Hinata berdiri dan menurut.

Ia menatap Toneri cukup lama sebelum mengatakan. "Omong-omong apakah kau sudah bicara pada ayah tentang pernikahan kita?" tanya Hinata memastikan sontak membuat Toneri kembali duduk dan menatapnya yang masih berdiri di samping kasur.

"Aku rasa cincin ini bisa dilepaskan ayah tapi kalau aku yang memintanya dia tak akan setuju." tambahnya.

Braackk!

"Kyaaah!" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika pintu kamar terhempas begitu kuat hingga tertutup.

"Haruskah kau membahas itu sekarang?" amarah yang sedari tadi coba Toneri tahan langsung meledak di dalam dirinya.

"Aku sudah sangat pusing sekali memikirkannya dan kau malah memerintahku seenakmu. Mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Apa karena Naruto?" tangan Toneri menahan kedua lengan Hinata, melarangnya untuk bergerak mundur.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kalau tak sekarang, aku hanya tak mau pernikahan kita tak bisa dibatalkan." Jawab Hinata cepat. Kalau undangan tersebar dan semuanya telah siap. Ia takkan bisa lagi lari. Ia hanya tak mau hal itu terjadi. Lagipula ia hanya bertanya, mengapa Toneri begini marah? Mengapa dia jadi begini sensi belakangan ini?

"Lalu kenapa?!" cengkraman di lengan Hinata menguat.

"Toneri!" Hinata ingin kabur tapi Toneri tak mau melepaskannya.

"Apa salahnya kau belajar mencintaiku?!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini rumah dia tinggal?" di seberang jalan tepat di tepi jalan, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di sana, mereka mengamati rumah dua lantai yang ada di depan mereka.

"Iya, tak mungkin salah."

"Tapi kita sudah beberapa hari di sini dan tak pernah melihatnya."

"Begitulah putri Hyuuga, Hiashi saja mengatakan dia jarang keluar dari rumah." Sudah beberapa hari memantau dari dalam sini tapi siapa yang ingin mereka lihat tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya. Mereka bahkan bertanya-tanya kapan acara mengintai ini akan selesai. Terlalu beresiko kalau masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan menculiknya, cctv akan dengan mudah melacak mereka.

"Kita harus menculiknya tanpa ada yang sadar. Mau tak mau kita harus menunggu."

.

.

.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku mencoba bicara baik-baik padamu kenapa kau selalu saja marah?!" badan Hinata bergetar karena takut. Ia pun merasa marah mengapa Toneri menjadi seperti ini?

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak marah? Yang aku mau hanyalah satu tapi"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu kalau yang kau lakukan hanyalah membuatku sedih?!" suara Hinata memekik. Air mata lolos dari mata kirinya. "Aku bisa mengulangnya lagi! Aku tak mau cinta seperti itu! Aku tak mencintaimu!"

Toneri langsung membeku karena menyadari air mata Hinata. Mengapa ia lagi-lagi membuat Hinata bersedih? Ia sungguh tak bermaksud begitu. Mengapa lagi-lagi ia berbuat salah?

"Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku mau bersamamu?! Setelah yang kamu lakukan?! Kalau saja aku menerimamu lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku?! Aku tak bisa membayangkan punya seorang pendamping yang hanya akan mengurusi semua yang aku lakukan karena dia terlalu pecemburu!" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakan. Ia mencoba menghargai Toneri sebagai orang yang mencintainya tapi dia tak mau mengerti kalau Hinata tak punya perasaan khusus untuknya.

Gigi Toneri tertakup erat. Ia merasa sangat kecewa, kini bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Cengkramannya di lengan Hinata kembali mengerat. "Apakah itu salahku?" karena Hinata merasa Toneri tipe yang akan mencampuri semua yang dia lakukan? Dia tak bisa mencintainya karena setelah hal yang ia lakukan untuk menjaga Hinata?

"Salahku karena terlalu mencintaimu?" Toneri hilang begitu saja membuat Hinata mengelus lembut lengannya yang langsung memerah.

"Aku tak mau disini lagi! Aku tak mau!" Hinata beranjak dan berlari keluar. Ia tak perduli kalaupun Toneri akan menyeretnya pulang tapi yang jelas ia akan terus kabur tak perduli sampai kapanpun. Toneri benar-benar keterlaluan!

.

"Aku hanya khawatir mengapa dia menghindariku. Aku mencoba bertanya tapi dia tak mau menjawabku! Aku menduga dia memikirkan soal pernikahan kami tapi dia malah marah!" langkah kasar Hinata keluar melewati pagar putih besar. Ia juga bisa merasa marah. Apakah pantas dia marah karena Hinata tak mencintainya? Hinata punya hak untuk bersama siapapun yang ia mau!

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata putus asa menarik keluar cincin di jarinya. Ingin sekali rasanya memekik.

"Apa bedanya aku keluar dari penjaraku kalau nyatanya aku dikurung disini?!" pada siapa bisa ia adukan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya ini?!

.

.

"Hei hei! Itu dia!" mata itu mengikuti pergerakan gadis dengan dress kuning yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari perkarangan rumah.

"Cepat sebelum kita kehilangan jejaknya!"

.

.

.

"Astaga!" Naruto mengacak surainya frustasi. Rumah Toneri sudah dekat dari sini tapi ban mobilnya malah tiba-tiba bocor hingga ia tak punya pilihan selain menepikan mobilnya.

"Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi aku su" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat ke jalan menuju rumah Toneri dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing.

Dress kuning itu tampak tak asing di matanya tapi siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil hitam itu dan mencoba menyeretnya masuk?

DEG!

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna

"Hoi Hinata!" Naruto berlari cepat mencoba menghampiri.

.

.

"Lepaskan kyaaaahhh!" Hinata memberontak karena dua orang tiba-tiba menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang kini melaju pergi.

"Tolong!" dua orang di kedua sisinya benar-benar tak mengijinkannya membuka pintu mobil.

"Diamlah. Bising sekali."

"Kalian siapa?!"

.

.

"Hoi! Hoi berhenti! HINATA!" Naruto putar arah mengejar mobil hitam yang baru saja melewati mobilnya tapi ia merasa lelah dan mau tak mau harus menghentikan acara larinya.

DEG

"Hah! Hah!"

DEG

"Siapa yang membawanya pergi?!"

.

.

.

"Kami-sama!" Sakura bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menunjukan rasa kagetnya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau mengagetkanku, Toneri." Itu dia, Toneri. Dia lagi-lagi muncul tanpa Sakura sadari tapi kali ini dia tak muncul di perpus tapi di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

Dia tampak sedih, tatapannya kosong menatap ke arah televisi yang menyala.

"Aku bahkan tak mau bertanya bagaimana bisa kau ada di sana." Lama-lama jadi terasa lucu untuknya.

"Aku membuatnya sedih lagi." Sakura duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Toneri tepat di sebelahnya. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Rasanya susah sekali. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, ingatan dimana dia tak mencintaiku dan mencintai orang membuatku sangat marah." Padahal Toneri sudah berusaha tapi emosinya begitu tak terkendali disaat ia melihat Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi ia marah dan membuat Hinata sedih.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya tapi pasti sulit sekali bukan? ditolak setelah berharap dan menunggu begitu lama..." Sakura menepuk dan membelai lembut pundak Toneri guna menghibur. Ia tak bisa membantu apapun selain menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Toneri menghela kasar nafasnya. Ia menunggu lebih dari seratus tahun dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia bertahan di dunia manusia dan belajar hanya untuk menunggu Hinata tapi imajinasinya pergi terlalu jauh. Semua hancur begitu saja.

"Rasanya sangat sakit..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin Toneri biarkan Hinata pergi sendiri?!" motor yang dikendarai Naruto melaju mencoba menyusul mobil hitam yang semakin jauh darinya. Dinilai dari betapa posesifnya Toneri, dia tak akan biarkan Hinata pergi sendiri dan dia bahkan tak menyadari Hinata diculik. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?

.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata memberontak ketika orang-orang tadi menyeretnya keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar.

"Iittaaii!" badan Hinata tersungkur ke lantai keramik karena orang tadi mendorongnya. Ia merasakan lututnya tergesek lantai dan rasanya menyakitkan.

"Ugh!" matanya menatap ke depan dan ia melihat sepatu hitam, celana panjang, kemeja putih dan kemudian pipi putih, bibir eksotis dengan mata hitam pekat. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang juga hitam. Tapi siapa dia?

Dia menurunkan badannya dan bersimpuh. "Apa kau tahu betapa lama hanya untuk menemuimu?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin dan juga malas. Gadis ini tak pernah nampak dimanapun sampai akhirnya mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu di depan rumahnya tinggal.

"Ugh!" tangan itu meraih dagu Hinata.

"Mereka benar kau memang sangat cantik tapi tetap saja menyebalkan harus menunggu." Hinata menepis tangan itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memundurkan langkahnya dua langkah. Lelaki yang menyeretnya tadi menahan badannya agar tak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata was-was. Dinilik dari tempatnya yang mewah, lelaki yang bisa disebut bos dari orang-orang yang menculiknya pasti bukankah seorang preman jalanan. Tapi apa yang dia mau dari Hinata?

"Huft..." dia berdiri dan menyapu surai itamnya dengan telapak tangan. Bola matanya memutar malas. "Ayahku mencoba bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp tapi dia menolak. Mengapa dia sangat pemilih sekali?" ocehnya malas. Sebenarnya Hiashi sangat pandai sampai dia tahu apa niat mereka tapi rencana sudah terlanjur dibuat, mereka tak bisa mundur begitu saja dan merugi. Meski rencana ini agak licik tapi begitulah, lebih baik daripada kemudian kehilangan semua yang mereka punya.

"Apa kau menculikku untuk meminta tebusan?" tebak Hinata.

"Ya bisa jadi." Jawabnya enteng. "Ayah memintaku menikahimu dan dengan begitu kami akan bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi."

"Pffft hahahaha!" Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar kata 'menikah'. Ingatan dimana ia menolak Toneri saja sudah menyebalkan. Masalah itupun entah sudah kelar apa belum tapi kemudian tiba-tiba manusia ini muncul dan ingin memaksa menikahinya. Apakah hidupnya bisa lebih lucu lagi?

"Apakah ada yang lucu?" lelaki itu menaikan satu alisnya, tak suka akan respon Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa tak lucu? Apa kalian sebegitu payahnya sampai memasukan seseorang yang tak tahu apapun ke dalam bisnis kalian?" Jawab dan tanya Hinata sinis.

"Yah... Mau bagamana lagi?" lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, mengikis jaraknya dengan Hinata. Ia pun tak mau melakukannya karena sangat memalukan tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Iittai!" kepala Hinata mendonggak karena lelaki tadi menarik surai indigonya ke belakang. "Aku bertanya-tanya berapa puluh persen saham untuk menebusmu?" tanyanya seolah mengejek.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya seberapa lama lagi kau bisa memasang wajah sok-mu itu." Tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Matanya menatap lantang mata hitam pekat di depannya. Ia merasa sangat marah sekarang. Jika saja ia bisa memakai kekuatannya, sudah ia layangkan manusia ini jauh darinya.

"Pfft kau sangat manis."

"Ini peringatan terakhirku. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau kau akan menyesal." Gigi Hinata terkatup erat. Ia sejujurnya tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang tapi ia tak bisa diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Lalu, kau bisa apa?"

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Halo

Sori kalau ga bagus

Semoga suka

Hmm author greget ga bisa ga spoilerrr jangan baca kalau ga mau spoilerrr

.

.

.

.

.

Next sakura batal tahu toneri itu bukan manusia biasa dan cincin hinata lepass~ dan terjadilah baku hantam

Sampai jumpa


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Yellow Rose

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Uchiha?" kepala Naruto berpikir keras. Beruntung, ia berhasil mengekori mobil hitam yang membawa Hinata. Kini ia bersembunyi di balik dinding pagar. Nama Uchiha yang tercetak kecil di pagar menjadi bukti kalau rumah besar tiga lantai ini adalah milik Uchiha.

"Mengapa mereka menculik Hinata?" Apa yang mereka butuhkan dari Hinata?

"Dan bagaimana caranya masuk?" Jika ia masuk, ia ragu dirinya tak akan diseret keluar jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak begitu mengenal keluarga Uchiha membuatnya tak bisa masuk dengan mengatakan dirinya ingin bertamu.

"Aku harus telepon Toneri."

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman untukmu." Sakura beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

Krrringgg

Ponsel di saku celana Toneri berdering, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon ia mengangkat dengan malas.

"Halo?" sapanya setelah ponsel itu menempel di telinga kiri.

.

"Sepertinya Hinata diculik. Apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Naruto masih memperhatikan rumah di depannya.

Ia berencana meninju security di pos tak jauh dari pagar ini dan masuk ke dalam tapi sepertinya bukan ide yang bijak. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sudah menunggu di dalam.

.

Deg!

Toneri sontak berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya syok.

" _Ada yang memaksa membawa Hinata dan aku mengikutinya. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"_ Toneri berfokus pada kekuatannya dan ia baru menyadari Hinata tak berada di dalam rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dan siapa yang membawanya?

"Dimana kau sekarang?!"

.

.

.

"Aku agak kasihan tapi aku tak bisa banyak membantu." Guman Sakura merasa bersalah. Ia berharap ia bisa membantu Toneri karena dia sungguh terlihat sedih.

"Tapi semoga teh bisa membuatnya merasa baikan." Hanya ini yang bisa Sakura pikirkan. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan.

"Aku segera kesana!"

Deg!

Priaaaangg

Mata Sakura tak bisa berkedip dan malah terbuka lebar. Tangannya yang memegang cangkir teh tanpa sadar terlepas dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan tak sadar teh tadi pecah karena menghantam lantai dan mengenai sandal berbulu yang ia pakai.

"Apa itu tadi?!" Sakura tampak syok.

"To-Toneri menghilang?" rasa takut menghampiri tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati tempat dimana Toneri berdiri tadi. Apakah ia salah lihat?

"Ta-tapi tak mungkin!" ponsel yang Toneri pakai tadi jatuh di atas sofa menjadi bukti kalau Toneri memang ada di sini tadi, menelepon dan kemudian menghilang.

"Iittaai!" Sakura mencubit kuat kedua pipinya dan merasakan sakit di sana. Ponsel Toneri masih ada di atas sofa dan ia juga masih merasa sadar 100%

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaah! Apakah kau sudah gila?!" lelaki tadi tak segan-segan menyeret Hinata dengan menarik rambut panjangnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Untung, kasur tempat ia mendarat cukup empuk hingga membuat dirinya tak terluka tapi tetap saja keadaan tak menjadi lebih baik karenanya.

"Nenurutmu Hiashi akan suka cucu lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" lelaki itu mengikis jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Bug!

Lelaki itu menahan badan Hinata yang terbaring di kasur agar tak bangkit tapi Hinata berhasil melayangkan sikut ke pipi kanannya.

"Kau gila! Menjauh dariku!" jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang hingga rasanya akan segera meloncat keluar. Ia berusaha kabur dari situasi ini tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aw!" sikut kecil itu tak berasa apa-apa di pipinya tapi tetap saja ia tak senang dipukul oleh seorang perempuan.

.

.

.

"..."

"Dia di sini?" tak ada waktu untuk menebak-nebak. Ketika security yang Naruto amati tadi tampak jatuh pingsan, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah dan ke dalam rumah.

"Kyaaaaahh!" teriakan dari lantai dua berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto.

"Hinata!" tanpa basa-basi ia berlari menuju asal suara.

Bug!

Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu, seorang lelaki mendarat di bawah kakinya. Dia menyentuh pipinya yang habis tertinju.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." tangan Toneri terkepal erat. Ia menghampiri dan kemudian kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi putih lelaki tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" pertanyaannya memancing pertanyaan di kepala Naruto. Apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata?

"Hinata?!" dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata yang ia lihat di atas kasur.

"Hei Hinata!" ia menguncang badan Hinata tapi Hinata tak mebuka matanya. Dia tak sadarkan diri.

Bug!

"Bagaimana bisa kalian masuk ke sini?"! Hal inilah yang menjadi pertanyaan dari lelaki bersurai hitam tadi. Dia mencoba menghindari tinju yang diarahkan ke dirinya tapi gagal.

"Berani sekali kau menyakiti Hinata, kau bajingan sialan!" Toneri menjadi semakin murka lagi sudah sangat siap menghajar sampai mati laki-laki ini.

Bug!

Terus saja melayangkan tinju tak perduli wajah itu sudah bonyok dan bibir itu mengeluarkan darah bahkan sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"TONERI!" Badan Naruto bergetar, ia tampak semakin panik. Matanya menelusuri Hinata dari ujung kepala dan berakhir terfokus pada benda kecil di jari Hinata.

"Karena ini..." gigi Naruto terkatup erat. Ia merasa sangat panik sampai tak tahu harus melakukan apa tapi yang ia tahu.

Cincin ini penyebab Hinata tak bisa mengunakan kekuatan untuk melindungi diri dan cincin ini diberikan Toneri karena keegoisannya.

"Kau kira kau berhak marah?!" ia melihat punggung Toneri dan sontak menghampiri.

Bug!

Tinju dihadiahkan untuk Toneri ketika ia menarik pundak Toneri.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menjaganya dengan benar lalu kau berani mengekangnya?!" marah Naruto menarik kerah baju Toneri agar mereka dalam posisi berhadapan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata kalau saja aku tak kebetulan melihatanya hah?!" Toneri menepis tangan Naruto. Ia juga sama seperti Naruto tengah dalam keadaan panik dan juga takut disertai khawatir. Seharusnya hal ini tak terjadi. Mengapa ia bodoh sekali?

"Kau bilang kau bisa menjaganya tapi kau bahkan tak tahu dia sedang dalam bahaya!" Naruto melayangkan tinju lagi untuk pipi Toneri dan menarik kerahnya. Nafasnya begitu kasar dan matanya membara. Ia takkan pernah memaafkan Toneri kalau saja terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata.

"..." Toneri tak bisa membela diri sampai ia bahkan tak berani menatap Naruto. Semua memang salahnya tapi ada yang lebih penting sekarang daripada itu.

"Kita harus bawa Hinata pergi."

.

.

.

"Syukurlah dia cuma pingsan." Naruto bernafas lega pada apa yang keluar dari mulut Toneri.

"Aku juga datang tepat waktu jadi orang itu tak berhasil macam-macam pada Hinata." Memang ia merasa lega tapi itu tak bisa membuatnya tak merasa bersalah.

"Hinata..." matanya mengamati Hinata. Mengapa lagi-lagi ia berbuat salah? Hatinya terasa pedih sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan dirinya sendiri?

Naruto yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang tak bisa melepas matanya dari wajah Hinata.

"Kau pasti takut... Syukurlah tak ada yang terjadi." Jantung Naruto masih saja mengila karena rasa panik tapi ia mulai bisa merasa tenang sekarang.

"Otsutsuki Toneri..." dua pasang mata biru di dekat kasur menoleh ke asal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Hiashi-san, Hana-san." Sepasang manusia yang muncul itu adalah orang tua Hinata. Toneri memanggil mereka tadi. Bagaimanapun ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Karena dirinya, Hinata hampir saja terkena masalah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Hana, ibu Hinata menghampiri Hinata. Naruto menyingkir untuk membiarkan wanita itu duduk. Pasti mereka adalah orang tua Hinata.

"Apa karena manusia ini lagi?" Hiashi berujur tapi Toneri tampak tak berani menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Karena aku?!" emosi Naruto terpancing. Lelaki itu datang memasang aura musuhan padanya dan kemudian menuduhnya? "Kalau saja aku tak kebetulan melihat Hinata. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?!" mengingat kalau saja mereka telat, ia bahkan tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata.

"Ini semua karena kalian!" Naruto mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya selama ini. Apa yang pernah Hinata katakan padanya. "Selalu saja mengekang Hinata! Memperlakukannya seenak saja untuk kesenangan kalian!" apa yang lebih membuat Hinata sedih lagi selain orang tuanya mengekang? Mengingatnya sungguh membuat Naruto kesal.

"Jangan asal bicara. Kami melakukan yang terbaik untuknya." Hiashi menjawab dengan dingin. Tak akan ada yang menduga hal ini bisa terjadi, manusia ini tak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Terbaik?! Apa ini terlihat seperti terbaik?!" Naruto tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia tak perduli kalau saja ia bersikap tak sopan. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati karena khawatir dan mereka malah mengatakan omong kosong seperti melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

"Hinata bukan lagi anak kecil! Dia tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya sendiri." Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mengambil tangannya ke udara. "Kalian bahkan membuat cincin ini untuk mengekang kekuatannya hanya agar dia mau menurut." Ia mengambil cincin itu dengan sekali tarikan. Mengengam erat dan kesal cincin itu seolah ingin meremukkannya kalau saja ia bisa.

"..." Toneri membeku. Ia tahu bukan waktu yang tepat memikirkan hal ini tapi ia merasa terpukul sekali di saat cincin yang harusnya tak bisa terlepas, lepas begitu mudah. Inikah akhirnya...?

Ting

"Karena ini, mengapa hal ini terjadi!" cincin itu Naruto lemparkan asal ke lantai.

"Naruto benar. Maafkan aku, ini salahku karena tak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan benar." Toneri tak tahu mengapa tapi kalimatnya dengan berani meloncat keluar. Ia merasa tak punya harapan lagi. Tak tahu lagi mengapa ia ada di dunia ini untuk begini lama.

"Berlagak yang paling bisa menjaga Hinata tapi nyatanya kalian hanya memperburuk dirinya." Naruto mengambil Hinata dengan mengendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kemana kau mau membawanya?" Hana bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia mencoba menahan Naruto agar tak membawa Hinata tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Hinata akan bersamaku mulai sekarang. Aku tak akan melepaskan dia lagi dan biarkan kalian menyakitinya!" dia pergi begitu saja keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan membawa Hinata.

"..."

Tak ada yang berkata apapun bahkan tak ada yang saling menatap untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ada yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Hiashi-san, saya tak ingin menikah dengan Hinata..."

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Sampai jumpa...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

Yellow Rose

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Yellow Rose by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance\Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

"Ngghh..." alis perempuan di atas kasur itu berkerut diikuti oleh matanya yang perlahan terbuka.

Ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah beberapa kali berkedip. Ia mendudukan dirinya untuk megamati sekitar.

"Rasanya de javu..." gumannya aneh. Rasanya seperti ia sudah pernah mengalami hal ini.

Klik

Pintu yang terbuka membuat mata bulannya menoleh. "Naruto?" panggilnya aneh. Mengapa Naruto bisa ada di sini atau mengapa dirinya bisa ada di sini? Ini bukan rumah Toneri.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata..." Naruto menghampiri, kelegaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Deg!

Hinata membeku ketika Naruto mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Rasanya nyaman...

Hinata tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah melepas pelukan dan menatap mata Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Mengapa ia pingsan?

"Kau diculik dan yaa.. Kau hampir dalam masalah. Kau pingsan pas kami sampai ke sana. Rasanya kami datang tepat waktu." Hinata mencoba mencari di kepala, cerita yang Naruto katakan.

"..."

"Oh iya!" Hinata tersentak. "Dia membekap mulutku pakai sesuatu dan aku pingsan, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu." Jelasnya lemah. Syukurlah kalau tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Ia sudah sangat takut waktu itu.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk dan matanya ia pejam. Ia memainkan jari-jari di atas perut yang tertutup oleh selimut tebal. "Kalau saja cincin ini tak ada. Aku takkan terkena masalah seperti ini." Ucapnya sedih.

"Cincin itu sudah tak ada, Hinata..."

"Hah?!" Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian menatap jari-jari tangannya. Benar apa kata Naruto. Kapan dan bagaimana bisa?!

Naruto tersenyum tipis, wajah kaget Hinata lucu sekali. "Mungkin agak telat tapi karena cincin itu sudah tak ada, kau takkan terkena masalah lagi dan kau sudah bebas dari Toneri, bukan?" tanyanya sedikit senang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Apakah ia salah lihat? Sungguhkah ayah sukarela melepas cincin ini atau ada cerita lain kenapa cincin ini terlepas?

"Itu tak penting Hinata..." Naruto tak menjawab. Ia bahkan baru sempat terkejut setelah membawa Hinata pulang. Padahal Hinata bilang cincin itu takkan bisa terlepas jadi, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku minta maaf..." ucap Naruto lembut membuat Hinata kembali menatapnya. "Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu lagi di sana..." seandainya waktu itu ia memaksa Hinata untuk ikut dengannya, kejadian itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Oh tunggu! Kekuatanku sudah kembali!" Hinata mengingat fakta penting.

Alis Naruto berkerut, kesal. Mengapa dia terus sibuk sendiri di saat Naruto berbicara serius padanya?

"Hina"

"Kekuatanku!" dua tangan Hinata terangkat dan menyatu. Ketika ia membuka tangan itu, selembar uang keluar di sana.

"Waaaah uangku! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" pekik Hinata bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat uang ini lagi.

"Hinata..." Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mengapa dia begitu senang? "Mengapa kau sangat senang sekali dengan uang itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Rasa kesalnya tadi hilang begitu saja.

"Karena ini pemberianmu." Jawabnya.

"Aku memberi banyak barang untukmu." Banyak dalam artian jumlah, yang Naruto berikan hanyalah pakaian dan makanan.

"Ini beda, kau menulis namaku." Gigi rapi Hinata terpamer karena senyuman lima jarinya. Ia menunjuk tulisan tangan Naruto di lembaran uangnya. "Dan kau memintaku menjaganya baik-baik..."

"..." Naruto terdiam. Dia begitu manis, lucu, polos dan begitu bahagia...

"Sini uangmu." Naruto mengambil lembar uang itu dari tangan Hinata dan mengambil sebatang pena dari laci lemari yang ada di sebelah kasur tepat di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata melihat apa yang coba Naruto lakukan dengan pena itu.

Naruto menambahkan tulisan _Hyuuga Hi_ di depan tulisan _nata._

"Ini, apa kau senang?" Hinata menerima uang yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." Hinata mengulum senyum dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk cepat. Naruto menjadi manis sekali dan hal itu membuatnya senang.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku." Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hinata langsung memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Toneri?" Hiashi bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Kejadian hari ini adalah kecelakaan, kau tak harus merasa bersalah."

"Tidak, ini memang salahku dan aku juga sudah memikirkannya aku tak mau lagi memaksanya." Jawab Toneri yakin. Hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur, ia tak mau lagi merasakan sakit yang mungkin akan lebih dalam lagi kalau ia terus memaksa Hinata.

"Tapi kalau kau menolak perjodohan ini, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu..." kepala Toneri tertunduk. Perjodohan mutlak tak bisa ditolak, jika mereka menolak mereka akan mendapat hukuman.

"Dua puluh jam dari sekarang, kalau kau masih tak merubah pikiranmu, kau akan pergi ke tempat dimana Hinata terkurung."

"..."

.

.

.

"Dia tak ada di sini." Ini masih pukul 06.01 tapi Sakura telah tiba di sekolah tepatnya perpus karena ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan untuk bicara dengan seseorang tapi dia tak ada di sini.

"Apakah aku terlalu awal?" pikirnya khawatir.

"Sebaiknya aku tunggu saja..."

.

.

.

07.31

"Bye-bye Naru..." Naruto tersenyum pada suara manja Hinata di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto membelai surai Hinata tapi Hinata malah memejamkan mata.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti apa arti dari sikap Hinata.

"Ciuman sampai jumpa?" Hinata menunjuk keningnya. Ciuman sampai jumpa yang selalu ia lihat di televisi. "Oh lupakanlah, kamu tak mau." Hinata berubah pikiran. Mengapa juga Naruto harus memberinya ciuman dan mengapa juga ia mengharapkannya?

"Baiklah..." antara senang dan kaget Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Naruto meraih dagu Hinata. Lihatlah senyuman Hinata. Mengapa dia bahagia sekali karena hal ini?

Cup

 **DEG!**

Mata Hinata terbelak kaget. Apakah dahinya berpindah tempat atau apa ini?

Naruto memberi lebih banyak lagi kecupan lembut untuk bibir peach Hinata dan memberi sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." bisiknya sambil mempererat pelukan pada Hinata yang masih saja membeku dan kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"..." Hinata tak kunjung sadar dari acara membekunya bahkan setelah Naruto menghilang dari perkarangan rumah. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa bisa berkedip. Ia bahkan lupa bernafas setelah satu tarikan nafas super panjang.

Blusssshh!

"Kami-sama!" kepala Hinata linglung, wajahnya terasa panas sekali bahkan sampai memanasi sekujur badan. Ia tersadar dari acara membekunya karena mulai kehabisan nafas. Badannya hampir terjatuh ke tanah karena syok berat tapi untung bisa ia tahan dengan bantuan memegang gagang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" ingatan dimana bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Untuk apa itu?

" _Aku_ _sangat_ _mencintaimu_..."

"APA MAKSUDNYA?!"

.

.

.

"Dia masih tak ada..." ini sudah jam pulang bahkan hampir jam dua siang. Siapa yang ia tunggu tak nampak sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Ia memilih untuk pulang karena tak tahu harus menunggu sampai kapan. Mengapa firasatnya tak enak?

"Sakura? Mengapa kau masih di sini?" yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah. Ia melamun sampai tak menyadari siapa yang muncul di belokan.

"Naruto?" mereka berjalan bersama menuju lantai bawah. "Kau juga masih di sini?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kepsek memanggilku tadi. Dan kau?" jawab dan tanya Naruto. Mengapa Sakura tampak sedih?

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Jawabnya apa adanya. "Omong-omong tumben kau menyapaku?" tanyanya basa-basi. Bahkan setelah terakhir kali mereka bicara, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bicara lagi bahkan saling bertatapan.

"Haha maafkan aku. Masalahku baru saja selesai jadi ya begitulah." Langkah Naruto terhenti di anak tangga terakhir lantai dasar.

"Sakura..." Naruto memanggil membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Ya?" Sakura memutar badan menghadap Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf. Ini mungkin sudah terlalu telat tapi aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu." Ucapnya menyesal. Setelah semuanya akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Ayolah kita tak perlu membahasnya. Kita masih tak setua itu untuk begini serius soal cinta." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ini bukan soal cinta, ini soal aku menyakitimu." Timpal Naruto. Ia memberi Sakura sebuah harapan dan kemudian pergi begitu saja, ia merasa sangat menyesal karena mungkin saja ia telah menyakiti hati Sakura.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh." Butuh dua menit untuk mengatakan satu kalimat ini. Lagipula kejadiannya juga sudah berlalu, ia tak lagi memikirkannya.

"Tapi omong-omong sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu bersama Toneri?" Sakura mengganti topik karena teringat bahwa Naruto adalah teman baik Toneri.

"Kami ada sedikit masalah. Hubungan kami kurang baik saat ini."

"Begitukah..." Sakura berpikir sejenak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Iya... Seperti ada yang janggal. Sakura mencoba mencari apa yang janggal di kepalanya. Semua yang ia tahu.

"Toneri itu penyendiri. Dia punya teman baik dan itu adalah kau dan kemudian dia bilang sedang ada masalah karena seseorang yang membuat hubungan kalian jadi buruk." Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang?!

"Toneri mengatakannya?" tanya Naruto. Aneh sekali Toneri mau menceritakan masalahnya pada seseorang. Dia tak pernah melakukannya bahkan pada Naruto sekalipun.

"Jadi, gadis yang disukai Toneri menyukaimu?" Sakura memperjelas tebakannya. Akhirnya terjawab sudah mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah.

"Dan tunggu!" satu lagi fakta yang jauh lebih penting.

"Gadis itu adalah yang bersamamu yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku dan marah-marah?!" lebih syok lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kejadian itu?! Padahal bagaimana cara gadis itu muncul dan hilang sudah menjawab bagaimana bisa Toneri tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang?!

"..."

"..."

"Astagaaaa aku syok sekali sampai kehabisan kata-kata." Bagimana bisa seorang manusia punya kekuatan seperti itu? "Apa kau tahu dimana Toneri?" tanya Sakura. Banyak sekali hal yang harus ia tanyakan.

"Tidak... Aku juga mencarinya. Firasatku agak buruk entah kenapa jadi aku ingin bicara padanya..." Naruto tak tahu perasaan apa ini, hanya saja ia merasa seperti akan kehilangan.

"Aku juga! Tolong katakan padanya untuk menemuiku kalau kau melihatnya."

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh ke suara di sofa single yang ada di bagian timur.

15.34

Ini adalah ruang tamu rumah Naruto. Dirinya tengah menonton televisi sedari tadi.

"Toneri..." panggil Hinata. Ia sudah merasakan aura Toneri sedari tadi sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan dia baru menampakkan dirinya sekarang.

"Kamu tampak sedih." Ucap Hinata menebak.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf."

"Hinata!" pintu rumah terbuka dan semua mata menoleh.

"Naruto"

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menatap khawatir Toneri. Seeumur-umur berteman ia tak pernah melihat Toneri begini frustasi bahkan bawah matanya hitam seolah kurang tidur dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Naruto, aku juga ingin minta maaf." Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi melanjutkan topik yang membawanya ke sini.

"Aku menjadi begini karena keegoisanku sendiri. Aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai karena salahku dan aku kehilangan teman baik juga salahku." Ia sudah merenungkan banyak hal sepanjang malam dan apa yang ia dapatkan hanyalah penyesalan.

"Kita ini masih teman, kau tahu!" caranya bicara sangat aneh seolah akan pegi.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan kami dan aku sudah mengatakan aku menolak perjodohan kami." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Toneri, kalau kau begitu, kau a"

"Aku tahu..." Toneri menyela. "Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk merenung dan memastikan kejadian ini tak terulang lagi." Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 16.01 yang akhirnya ia hanya punya waktu 30 menit lagi.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, kami tak bisa menahanmu, bukan?" tanya Naruto. Ia juga merasa menyesal tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan?

"Toneri, aku juga minta maaf..." ucap Hinata menyesal. Seandainya ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk situasi ini tapi Toneri sudah punya keputusannya, akan sangat tak layak jika mereka ikut campur.

"Aku berharap kita akan segera bertemu lagi dan pada saat itu, tak ada lagi kesedihan." Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman. Inikah akhirnya?

"Terima kasih..."

"Omong-omong Sakura mencarimu." Toneri menghilang sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"Tak ada yang mengatakan ada jin di dunia ini." Pikir Sakura aneh. Semenjak pulang tadi ia sudah mencari web apapun dari laptop tapi ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang tertuju pada Toneri. Naruto menceritakan semuanya tapi tetap saja terasa aneh sekali.

Ia meneguk air di dalam botol yang ada di atas meja belajar.

"Sakura"

"Buffff!" air yang tak sempat tertelan menyembur keluar mengenai laptop di depannya.

"Astaga Toneri!" ia menoleh pada Toneri yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari posisi duduk dan mengambil tempat berdiri di depan Toneri.

"..."

Tangan Toneri terangkat menunjuk laptop dan air yang mengenai laptop tadi keluar dari sela-sela keybroad dan menghilang begitu saja.

"..."

"Sebenarnya kau itu apa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya pada yang ia lihat. Dia bahkan tak lagi menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya..." ia tak berniat menjawab. Mereka tak punya kekuatan untuk menghapus ingatan manusia jadi percuma saja mengelak lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kau pergi begitu saja semalam dan kemudian hari ini kau tak sekolah dan kau tampak kacau." Tanya dan ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Apa kau khawatir?" tanya Toneri. Pertanyaan ini pernah ia tanyakan pada seseorang sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir!" jawab Sakura cepat tapi Toneri malah tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, aku belajar banyak hal di saat aku mulai berbicara padamu." Sakura menampilkan wajah tak mengerti.

"Hal yang aku sesali selama ini adalah begitu banyak hal yang menyenangkan tapi aku terlalu sibuk fokus hanya pada satu orang."

"Di saat aku melepas bebanku dengan bicara padamu aku mulai berpikir seharusnya aku lebih banyak lagi bicara pada semua orang."

"Dan aku sadar kalau dari awal seharusnya aku tak pernah memaksa kehendakku dan bersikap egois."

"Mengapa ini terdengar seperti perpisahan?" tebak Sakura tak suka.

"Ini memang perpisahan." Sakura tersentak.

16.19

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau mau kemana? Mengapa kau mau pergi?" tanyanya cepat menuntut jawaban. Mengapa ia merasa kesal mendengar lelaki ini mau pergi? Ia masih punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan.

"Kami dijodohkan dan bagi siapapun yang menolak akan mendapat hukuman, itulah kemana aku akan pergi." Jawabnya jujur.

"Jika begitu mengapa dia ada di sini?"

"Itu karena ada seseorang yang menginginkan dia. Hal itu membuatnya bisa muncul di dunia ini."

"..." Sakura tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sedih. Hanya saja ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya patah hati. Meski mereka punya cerita yang berbeda tetap saja patah hati sama sakitnya. Ia hanya tak mau melihat lelaki itu bersedih. "Tak bisakah kau di sini saja dan bersamaku?" Sakura tampak sendu. Ia bahkan tak sadar apa arti dari permintaannya.

"Tidak... Aku sudah putuskan untuk pergi."

"Padahal aku senang punya teman bercerita. Kau lebih bagus dari buku-buku di perpus tapi kau malah mau meninggalkanku..." dia tampak kecewa. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Toneri tersenyum lucu. Beginikah rasanya? Rasa ketika seseorang ingin bersamamu? Tapi ia tak yakin apa arti dari tatapan mata Sakura.

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan menceritakan padamu semua yang ingin kau tahu." Sakura menoleh.

"Bagaimana aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya ragu. Tak ada jaminan untuk itu.

16.29

"Kita akan..." Toneri tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan gigitnya. "Aku tak akan berharap lagi." Ia tak mau lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

16.30

"Kita akan bertemu lagi jika kau menginginkanku..."

"Dan jika kita cukup berjodoh."

"..." Sakura tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya bisa terdiam menatap mata biru itu. Salahkah ia berharap lelaki itu tak pergi? Setidaknya jangan sekarang...

16.31

Mata Sakura berkedip dan detik itu juga ia tak lagi melihat Toneri.

"Toneri?!" ia menatap ke setiap sudut kamar tapi Toneri benar-benar tak ada lagi di kamarnya.

"Mengapa aku merasa sedih?" ia menekan dadanya yang terasa berdenyut. Mengapa perasaanya seperti ini?

Ia ingin baring di atas kasur tapi sebuah kotak kado persegi ukuran sedang mengalihkan niatnya.

"Darimana kado ini?" ia mengambil kotak kado itu dan duduk di atas kasur. Perasaan tadi tak berada di sini.

Ia membuka tutup kotak kado itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah foto _polaroid_. Ada sekitar 20 lembaran di sana.

"Ini?!"

.

.

.

"Aku tak lagi merasakan auranya." Ucap Hinata yang mengartikan Toneri sudah tak berada di dunia ini.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan sedih... Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata." Naruto memeluk Hinata dan membelai surai indigonya dengan lembut.

"Apakah patah hati begitu menakutkan?" tanya Hinata setelah menyamankan wajah di leher Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena mengingat Toneri menjadi begitu gila karena patah hati.

"Tidak, Hinata. Beberapa orang hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya." Jawabnya.

"Tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya." Innernya melanjutkan. Naruto tak tahu apakah pilihan Toneri benar atau tidak tapi ketika dia berhenti memaksa kehendaknya, dia sudah benar.

.

.

.

Blushhh!

"Toneri sialann!" pekik Sakura syok. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapat foto seperti ini? Apakah dia melihatnya?!

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" ini adalah foto hari ini tepatnya di perpus tempat dimana ia duduk sampai siang hari bahkan sampai kelas selesai, singkatnya ia bolos hari ini.

"Toneri Baka!"pekiknya kembali melihat semua foto yang ada. Foto ia mengupil, foto dirinya hendak bersin dengan wajah super jelek, foto dirinya tertidur dan meloncat-loncat di perpus karena kesal. Aibnya untuk hari ini!

"BAKA BAKA!" pekiknya malu. "Aku akan menghajarmu, Toneri sialan!"

.

.

.

"Bunga?" Toneri membuka mata. Meski ini adalah di dalam bunga tapi dalamnya benar-benar terlihat seperti penjara yang sangat luas. Kosong, tapi bunga-bunga di bawah kakinya meramaikan ruangan kosong ini. Rasanya sangat damai dan wangi.

Ia mengamati sekitarnya. Bunga-bunga dengan banyak jenis memenuhi setiap jengkal lantai dan bahkan tergantung di semua atap dan juga dinding.

Ia tersenyum lucu, rasanya agak sepi tapi lumayan menyenangkan. Apakah segini besar rasa cinta Hinata untuk bunga? Dan beginikah rasanya selama ini terkurung di sini?

Jauh di depan ia melihat bunga kuning berbentuk hati besar di dinding. Sepertinya ada beberapa kertas dan foto di sana.

Hanya satu kedipan dan di sanalah Toneri muncul, tepat di depan bunga berbentuk hati yang ia lihat tadi.

Ia melihat apa saja yang bisa ia lihat dan baca. Dimulai dari Hinata menulis ia tak butuh kasur karena tidur di atas bunga. Ada juga dia menulis dirinya mungkin akan gemuk karena kerjaannya cuma makan dan tidur.

Ada satu tulisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Kertas ini berada di paling depan dan tampak di tempel asal. Ia mengambil kertas kecil itu dan membacanya.

" _Ada manusia punya warna rambut kuning dan tampak bodoh. Alright Rosei-Rose, imma boutta head out."_

Satu sudut bibir Toneri tertarik ke atas. Apa ini?

"Pasti ini terakhir di tulisnya sebelum keluar dari sini..."

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Naru. Aku mau bertanya." Hinata menjauh dari Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran tapi Hinata malah tampak ragu.

"Ehmm ini soal tadi pagi." Jawabnya seolah mengharapkan Naruto tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Ya tentu saja dia harus tahu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi pagi selain Naruto menciumnya dan mengatakan 'AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU'?

"Hm?" Naruto tampak binggung.

"Lupakanlah..."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

Oh ada satu chap lagi

Semoga suka...

Bye sampai jumpaaaaa


End file.
